Wide Awake
by ShadowBloodNinja
Summary: After i left the Narutoverse I figured life would go back to normal. This idea was proved wrong when a box of odd colored cats arrived on my doorstep. Now I have all my idiots meeting Not to mention we have love, life, family, death, and other issues that want to screw with me. Plus, Deidara is somehow alive. One question though, WHY ME? Sequel to Insomnia.
1. Normal Days Come to an End

**AN**

**First chapter of the sequel, I should have just kept Insomnia going…. it's pointless to do a sequel….oh well, too late now. **

**Anyway, note. If you haven't read Insomnia, go read that unless you want to be confused somewhat. At least know the general plot of Insomnia before you read this. Otherwise the things mentioned you'll be like "Wut?" Awesome. Let us continue. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

_Summary- I never thought I'd ever have anything extraordinary to happen to me ever again after the first time. However I was wrong. And I learn this when the box of oddly colored cats found itself on the doorstep. I don't know whether to say fuck me, or to go along with it. Then of course there's the usual problems, feelings, family, etc, shits hitting the fan again. And now, I have my two brothers and my old crew of idiots to meet my new crew of idiots, the Akatsuki. Fan-fucking-tastic._

* * *

_**Itami's POV, as always**_

"Itami get your ass down here!" I merely glared at the trapdoor that led down to the ground floor where my brother was yelling for me.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Yes!" screeched my other brother.

"Make me!" I challenged. There was a long period of silence and a rare smirk appeared on my face. They couldn't get up when my trapdoor was closed and locked. Suddenly I turned around upon hearing a knock on the window. I blinked, seeing that somehow my brothers had found a ladder that reached my room.

"What're you going to do now? You can't fit through the window." I pointed out; the window was small, too small for even Jack, who was scrawnier than Chris to fit through. I'd possibly be able to fit, if not for my boobs. But nope, I couldn't fit. Neither could my brothers.

"Let us in!" snapped Jack, banging his fist on the window. My bi-colored eyes glared into his icy blue ones.

"No." I replied calmly as he squinted. I turned around and walked over to my bed where I decided to lay down and stare at a mirror I had put on the slant the roof made above it. I stared at myself. The last time I did this, before everything that had happened, I looked different.

Back then, my hair was jet black with crimson tips and it was long. Now, my hair was only about mid-back, finally evening out after the accident involving the guy from the Narutoverse. My skin wasn't as pale now for some reason, I was no longer sheet white. My eyes were also a bit wider, my eyes used to be narrow however now for some reason they seemed…. bigger. Almost like an anime characters eyes. I also had more scars, I had three on my face my left bang covered when I let it down over my face, it hid my mint green eye too.

I was also more fit. I could now successfully do a full split, I also had muscle. I could probably outrun everyone in my class, and beat them all up. But I could have beaten them all up anyway. I also was more accurate with weapons now. I was also showing more emotion, instead of a firm line my mouth was curved slightly down. But the last thing I noticed was something about my eyes. My eyes showed wisdom. I had seen, lived through something no one else would. I had escaped death more than once, I conversed with an angel, and I lived with an organization of criminals with super powers. My eyes just had that shine, that seriousness, that maturity that I had gained. The wisdom I had gained.

So yeah, I had changed.

I was also more somber; Jack and Chris knew something was up. And Jack, always the firm believer, knew it wasn't something they should be able to comprehend at first. They tried waiting, and they were not patient, it had been months. I was turning seventeen soon, and I was working on my driver's license. Turns out, all Duncan's have horrible driving skills. I drive like a maniac too, but that may be because of my road rage. I don't like sharing the road.

Sharing is caring? Well guess what, I don't fucking care.

I also had to pick a career to pursue according to my school counselor, I had no idea. I was thinking anime and manga, or maybe music production, all of them sounded good. I was happy with them, of course my counselor didn't like them. She thought I should be a lawyer.

A lawyer.

Me? A lawyer?

No. No way. I can't stand my social worker, and I can't stand her because she reminds me of a lawyer. That woman should be a lawyer, should she be a defense attorney everyone would give up because of how annoying and bitchy this woman is. I liked pissing her off by calling her by her first name, Nancy.

"Let us in!" Oh yeah, my brothers are still out there. I rolled over to peer at my window to find brown eyes next to blue eyes. Chris was up here now too.

"Shouldn't one of you be holding the ladder?" I called. Both their eyes widened, sadly for them it was too late. I almost chuckled at their faces when the ladder tilted back.

"Mummy!" squeaked Jack as they fell back. I heard a loud thud and decided that it was safe for me to leave my room without being bombarded by my brothers. They'd be busy with Band-Aids and ice packs. I wandered downstairs and smirked upon finding them sitting in the living room already, I had taken my time to walk downstairs.

"Have a good time?" I questioned, receiving a wonderful glare from the two.

"Don't be a bitch." muttered Chris. I shrugged and turned towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" called Jack. I shrugged again as I opened the door. As I went to take a step out onto our porch, I tripped.

"Shit!" I snapped, falling over something. I looked back and found a cardboard box big enough for me to probably sit in.

"The hell?" I looked around for signs of a delivery truck or something.

Nothing.

I shrugged and stood up. I lightly kicked the box to test to see if it had something live in it.

"Meow!" I swore loudly as I watched the box jump and meow.

"Oh hell, not cats!" I kneeled down and opened it and sure enough, ten little kittens looked up at me. Shock seemed to bloom across their faces. Of course that made no sense, can cats even look shocked?

"Itami, what's up?" called Chris. I decided not to answer as I looked at the cats.

Fucking strange cats.

There were two blues one, one blue one was huge and had gill like markings. The other had amber eyes and was pawing at the box towards me. I also saw a cat with green tipped ears. Then there was a blonde cat, an orange cat with ringed purple-gray eyes. I eyed the cats as if they were dangerous before I picked up the calmest one, a black one whose eyes changed from onyx to red every so often.

"Fucking weird cats." I muttered as his eyes changed right before me. I dropped him in the box as I heard footsteps behind me.

"Itami? What's with the box?" I heard Chris ask. I felt him look over my shoulder.

"Fuck, get them out of here before Jack sees them!" hissed Chris.

"Sees what?" asked Jack, looking over my shoulder. His eyes widened and he grinned.

"KITTIES!" he shouted, trying to grab one.

"BLUE KITTY!" he grabbed the large blue one and jumped up. He spun around, much like a child while holding the cat. I felt bad for the poor thing. First, it somehow gets blue, then it gets to be spun around. I bet it felt like he was in that astronaut thing that spun you around to test you on something. I looked at the cats that were all staring at me.

"Can I keep them? PLEASE?" begged Jack.

"No." replied Chris. Jack turned his begging baby blue eyes to me.

"Please Itami? You're the woman of the house!" I blinked and then looked down at the cats.

"My rules for keeping the cats, I get the final say in names, I refuse to run around the neighborhood if one of them gets lost with one of you insulting our black neighbors by screaming Blacky, or being embarrassed by you running around screaming about pussy. You get to clean up their messes and their litter boxes. I'll feed them, and I'll also take them to the doctor to get them neutered."

"Why would you take them?" questioned Chris. However I turned my attention to Jack who had an outburst at hearing I was going to neuter the kitties.

"You can't cut off their balls!" screeched Jack. I looked behind me to see our neighbor, an older woman who had bat like hearing, watching us from her window. Her small beagle was sitting in the window watching us also.

"Shush, Mrs. McMultry is watching us." I snapped.

"So? She spreads gossip either way, she already said that you're a devil child." deadpanned Chris. My eyes narrowed as I heard the cats meowing in what sounded to be laughter. Could cats laugh?...

"Shut the hell up, I'm still thinking that was you!" I muttered as I picked up the box of cats. Jack put the blue one back in and I stumbled into our living room. I plopped down the box and Jack danced around like a little girl.

"I'm so excited!" he finally announced, "When mom and dad lived with us we couldn't have pets!" I sighed. I should have said no.

"Names." I looked down and picked up the cats who I knew would receive stupid names, the blonde cat, the black cat, and the two blue cats.

"What names should we use?" questioned Chris as Jack calmed down and we looked over the cats. The cats I had pulled out all piled on my lap other than the black one which stayed next to me.

"And why do the cats love you?" Jack asked jealously.

"By all means, take them." I stated. Jack reached for the blonde cat, the cats reaction was to hiss and slash at him.

"Mean kitty!" Jack accused, pointing at the kitty while Chris snorted.

"Names, what should be name this one?" I inquired, holding up the blonde kitty, who was soon confirmed to be a boy by Chris.

"Blondie." decided Chris.

"Barbie." added Jack. I scowled.

"Get some better names, something that hasn't been used before." I complained.

"….Vivian?" questioned Jack.

"That's a girl's name dumbass!" snapped Chris.

"SO?" asked Jack, "Maybe he wants to be a gay kitty!" The rest of the cats seemed to laugh as the blonde cat hissed at Jack.

"I doubt that, if no one names him I'm naming him either Kiiro or Banana." I stated, looking at the cat. Kiiro was blonde in Japanese, and I wanted an answer so I put in Banana knowing one of the two would agree with one of them.

"Banana!" agreed Jack, so it was decided. The blonde, blue eyed kitty was now Banana.

"Blueberry." proposed Chris as I held up the female blue kitty. Her amber eyes looked straight into mine. I dropped her and grabbed my forehead, memories flowing back of a blue haired girl with amber eyes.

"Just Berry." I decided.

"Fine by me." agreed Jack. Next I picked up the black kitty with the changing eyes. I looked him in the eyes and his narrowed as they turned red. I blinked a few times afterwards, I could have sworn they looked familiar.

"Blacky." I scowled at Jack's suggestion.

"Did you not hear my terms for keeping the cats? We have African American neighbors, we don't need them coming to beat you up because they think that when you're yelling Blacky that you're talking to them." I clarified.

"Itami, that's so racist." muttered Chris.

"I'm not racist, just a realistic pessimist." I replied handing the black cat to Chris.

"How about Raven?" questioned Chris.

"No, that sounds too girly." Jack denied.

"Crow?" suggested Chris.

"Reminds me of Naruto, Kankuro's puppet." And thus, I denied the name.

"Grim?" tried Jack. I shrugged.

"Sure, it doesn't bring back any memories of me being shot by a kid named Grimly." After Jack and Chris looking sad from my coma being mentioned, they perked up and put Grim down.

"I wanna name him Jaws." Jack said seriously as he held up the large blue cat, he had gill like markings and he did look like a shark.

"No, we're not naming our cat Jaws." I replied.

"How about Donald?" Jack and I stared at Chris.

"Whhhhhy?" drawled Jack.

"Donald duck, and he just looks like a Donald to me." replied Chris. I shrugged.

"Donald it is." I agreed. Next we had a cat that was half black, half white, with eerie yellow eyes and green tipped ears.

"Oreo." offered Chris.

"No, he's colored right but not designed right." I disagreed.

"Cthulhu!" shouted Jack.

"No." I stated.

"Please?" begged Jack.

"Negative, however about Pompeii?" I replied.

"Pompeii?" asked Chris. I shrugged.

"It was the first name I could think of after denying Cthulhu." I answered.

"Zule." decided Jack.

"Zule?" asked Chris and I together.

"Zule, it means nothing and it can be used since we can't think of anything better." he clarified. I shrugged. Zule it was. Next was the orange cat with the eerie purple and gray ringed eyes. He also had a red tint to his fur and he had black-gray dots all over.

"Gibbs." decided Chris. He received a stare from Jack and I.

"Gibbs? From NCIS?" I asked. Chris nodded.

"Look at his face, does he not look like he would make a good Gibbs?" Jack and I stared at him, and I soon agreed. He did look like a Gibbs.

"Gibbs it is." I finally agreed, actually liking the name.

"I'm running out of ideas." whined Jack as a red cat came out with brown eyes and a white patch on his chest.

"He could be Pompeii." I suggested.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"He's red, that makes me think of volcanoes." I replied.

"Pompeii it is." Pompeii was moved over. We had a black cat with an orange face and one closed eye, a silver cat with purple eyes that was loudly meowing at us, and a brown cat with fucking weird green eyes with red irises and gray stitch like markings all over him.

"I say we name him Crabblesnitch." decided Chris.

"Why would you name him after the grumpy principal from Bully?" I asked as Chris held up the one with the weird red and green eyes.

"He looks crabby to me." he replied, showing me the cat who did not look happy in the slightest.

"We're not naming him Crabblesnitch, we could call him Johnny if you want, or Jimmy or Petey or Gary." I suggested. Chris shook his head.

"Nah, you'd obsess over him should be name him Johnny, and Sky would flip if we named out cat Petey. Josh would try and kill him if we named him Petey." muttered Chris.

"Slawter." decided Jack. Chris and I stared at him.

"Slawter?" I questioned. Jack nodded.

"Slawter it is." I agreed as I pushed Slawter over.

"Mushy!" chirped Jack as the black cat with an orange face came up. I picked him up and stared at the side of his face.

"It's not pronounced Mushy, it's pronounced Moo-shi." cracked Chris with a snicker. I frowned at the Last Air bender reference.

"If we're going The Last Air bender he's Zuko, because he's like, scarred on the side of his face." I stated, turning the cat around so they could see.

"Nah, he's not Zuko, how about we name him Pooma?" suggested Jack.

"What the fuck is a Pooma?" I asked. Jack shrugged.

"Nothing, I was thinking of Pumpkin, but that's too normal. So Pooma!" I agreed after a few minutes of persuasion. Finally we had the silver cat.

"Crystal or Gem." I stated.

"Why?" asked Chris, "He's a dude."

"One, he's getting his balls cut off when I take them to the vet," I replied calmly making Jack shake his head wildly and grab at the cats as if he could protect them from me, "And two, he is silver like silver, and he has gorgeous purple eyes that remind me of amethysts."

"Fine, Crystal will be his name." Chris finally agreed.

"Ok, so we have Banana, Grim, Berry, Donald, Zule, Pompeii, Gibbs, Slawter, Pooma, and Crystal." listed Chris. Jack laughed.

"We are so fucked up with our naming skills." he laughed.

"I'd be fine with naming them Kiiro, Kuro, Tenshi, Aoi, Sho, Akaro, Itai, Kyoshi, Okane, and Atama." I replied.

"Eh?" asked Jack.

"Japanese words, names, and words I took from Japanese words." I replied, "They sound better than Pooma, and Crystal for a guy." The cats seemed to laugh while some were in their own little emo corner. I doubt they liked their names, if they could understand us.

"Awe, your name isn't that bad Donald." cooed Jack as he grabbed Donald and began spinning him around again.

"Poor cat." muttered Chris. Then, Jack's hand slipped and Donald went flying, knocking over a chair from being a freaking huge cat.

"God damn it." I muttered as Chris chuckled.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**AN**

**Ok, so, the names were random and me being weird, here's a name chart since even I can't remember the names. I should have just used the original cat names but NO I HAD to be different, HAD TO BE! I also just had to do a kitty story, and what better than for that to be the way the Akatsuki comes to Itami's world?  
Kitty names!**

**Pein-Gibbs(Tell me you can't imagine this, PEIN IS SUCH A GIBBS!)**

**Konan-Berry (Tenshi is used often I think, besides, I like the name Berry, it suits her)**

**Deidara-Banana(His hair is yellow, thus Banana was born. Blondie and Barbie are way too overused in my opinion)**

**Sasori-Pompeii(It came to me, it just did. I wanted to give him a ridiculous name, like in one of my absolute favorite stories his name was Loofa, I wanted to use Loofa actually but I didn't want to get my head chopped off for using it)**

**Itachi-Grim(Raven sounds too girly, I think Crow I think of Kankuro's puppet, and Kuro was used in my favorite story. So Grim was born)**

**Kisame-Donald(I wanted to call him Bruce, same reason for Loofa though that I'm afraid to use the name)**

**Tobi-Pooma(I dunno, I was running out and Lollipop is too annoying for me to type, plus I love saying Pooma. POOMA!)**

**Zetsu-Zule(Oreo was explained, and I can't think of any other names for Zetsu, I was going to make him Japanese for green, but Midori sounds girly.)**

**Kakuzu-Slawter(The references to Bully, I'm absolutely obsessed with the game, I started a fanfiction, please read it, if not look at the title picture and compliment my abilities to cut, paste, and draw using paint)**

**Hidan-Crystal(I wanted to use Shiny, same reason for Loofa and Bruce I couldn't use it though, sigh. Watch the typos come out with Loofa, Bruce and Shiny. God damn.)**

**Originally I totally forgot Hidan and Kakuzu, otherwise Hidan would have been first named since he'd probably be the loudest cat.**

**Anyway, more notes. I just realized this now but why did I start a new story? It's just more hassle! I could have just put in 'Ark Two, Wide Awake' Sadly it's too late now, I can't change the title of the document. And I have to keep my stories organized.**

**Q-How do you like my cat names? Also, how do you like the title picture? I worked hard on it.**

**A-…..**

**Anyway, toodles.**


	2. Illusion?

**AN-**

**Enjoy**

* * *

My eye twitched.

"And why, the fuck, are the fucking cats in my fucking room?" I asked, not happy in the slightest. Jack gave me a look.

"Itami, our rooms look like we bombed them, your room is the safest place for the cats." replied Chris. I glared at the cats who were oddly sitting in a neat line, watching us.

"But I'm a dog person, I don't want a ton of cats in my room while I sleep!" I snapped.

"PLEASE?" begged Jack, using the Duncan puppy pout.

"I'm immune, dumbass." I stated, glaring down at him as he tried harder. He always forgot I was immune to it because I was able to use it.

"Please Itami? We'll work on cleaning our rooms so that we can move them to our rooms when they're clean, can you just keep them in here for now?" asked Chris. I sighed.

"Fine, but you two owe me." I grumbled. They thanked me and went downstairs, saying something about getting cat food.

"Well kitties, looks like you're stuck with me." I muttered, looking down at the cats. I squatted and took a better look at them.

They were pretty weird cats, and they seemed oddly familiar too.

"First things first, I have to find better hiding places for my weapons." I sighed. The social worker came every other weekend to check my room to make sure I wasn't trying to kill myself or anything. I swear, this woman had x-ray vision, she found all my hidden weapons!

Oddly enough, the cats didn't move around as I found hiding spots. Some even helped me by pawing at things.

"Fucking smart cats, I think you guys are mutants or something." I decided as I looked at the hiding places. Under floorboards, in hollowed out books, behind a poster and behind the wallpaper which was able to be pulled up, and in my pillow. The one in my pillow would have to be moved when she came though because it was obvious that I kept something in my pillow in case someone tried to murder me in my sleep. Or kidnap me. But who would want to kidnap me?

…

Stop thinking about the past times I was kidnapped or had an attempt to kidnap me! That's all over now; I'm never going to have something like that ever happen again. Its back to normal life, you know, brothers, school, weapons, the future. Shit like that.

"We found food for cats!" yelled Chris. I looked at the cats and decided to test their intelligence.

"Go down the ladder, make a U turn, the second room on the left." I instructed calmly. The cats, in a single file line, made their way to the ladder. I watched in astonishment as the cats followed my exact orders.

Holy fucking shit, we have genius cats.

I think we should use them to make a ton of money rather than keep them to ourselves. Hey, maybe I can teach them to shit in the toilet instead of a litter box, and flush it too! It'd be like that thing I saw on TV, I can't remember what it was called but I called it the Shitty Kitty. Wait…. it may have been a Sitty Kitty, either way I want to teach them to shit in the toilet. It'd mean no litter boxes, no smell, and it would mean less chores.

I quickly followed them to find Jack and Chris already putting ham and chicken in a somewhat medium sized bowl.

"No!" I snapped, grabbing the bowl, "You need to give each their own bowl, or else they might kill each other over the food." I looked at the cats, a few looked hostile against each other. Mainly Crystal and Slawter, however all the cats seemed to want to pick on Pooma. I picked up Banana and glared at him, he was particularly mean to Pooma.

"No being a pissy pussy." I muttered. Jack and Chris, both taking a sip from their sodas, spit their soda from their mouth as they burst into laughter.

"P-pissy pussy?" sputtered Chris as he banged his fist onto the table. Jack held onto the wall for support. Hell even the cats, other than Banana, were laughing. Banana gave me a sour kitty look.

"Now feed the cats right." I ordered as I dropped Banana on the floor. I walked over to the fridge.

"I'm making dinner, you two get til then to feed the cats right or else you get nothing." Jack and Chris ran around, grabbing bowls as they poured somewhat even amounts of food in each. I watched as the microwave heated up leftovers, I wasn't in the cooking mood.

By the time I had the leftovers done, each cat was eating, of course a few put up a fight. Those few being just Crystal, who seemed to be a little asshole. I had chuckled when Crystal had sunk his teeth into Jack though.

"Itami, Crystal should have been named Spawn of Satan!" shouted Jack as he tried to pry the silver cat off of him.

"No," I looked up from where I was putting the leftovers down, "He's a Crystal, now stop fooling around and come eat." Chris, ignoring his twins pleas for help, took his usual seat and grabbed a large amount of rice. I gave him a glare, rice was my favorite part of leftovers. He stuck his tongue out at me in response. When Jack finally detached Crystal from his arm, he scowled.

"You couldn't save me even a little rice?!" he complained as he slouched next to me.

"Nope." replied Chris as I nodded. I slurped up my ramen noodles, using chopsticks. Jack and Chris had tried using chopsticks when I showed them, however they both found it impossible. Since my trip to the Narutoverse involved me eating there, I had to learn to use chopsticks. Now I was so used to them.

"Dessert?" asked Jack.

"No, I'm going to sleep," I replied, standing up. I gave them a smirk, "You can do the dishes." I left leaving a sad, distressed, Jack behind as Chris told him something similar. I wasn't as surprised this time to find the cats had followed me.

I locked my trapdoor, as usual, and I started to change. I didn't particularly care if the cats saw me, they were just cats. It wasn't like I had a stalker watching me from my neighbor's window either.

When I had gotten into my usual pajamas, the large shirt and shorts, I turned to find that the only cat watching me was Berry; she was giving the male cats dirty looks.

"If I wasn't so persistent on normal, I'd say you were humans in disguise." I muttered as I started to take my piercings out. Oh! I had a new addition to my lovely collection of body art! I had gotten a tattoo! I now had a black rose on the side of my neck. I wanted the black and red angel wings that took up my entire back, however Jack and Chris, who had comically pretended to be my two fathers, told me no.

I still won't let the fact they pretended to be bisexual go.

Anyway, I gave the cats a stern look.

"Rules of my room, no touching my stuff unless its useless furniture, no noises, and no shitting or pissing. Do any of those, and let me just say that the window over there is a perfectly suitable exit." I threatened before I decided to lay down on my bed. I turned off the light and fell asleep after a few moments. Thankfully my insomnia had disappeared.

**3RD PERSON**

"Holy fucking shit, I can't believe that we're in the bitch's world!" yelled Hidan.

"I can't believe she named you Crystal." snorted Kakuzu.

"Shut the fuck up!" snapped Hidan.

"Both of you be quiet, we need to think." Pein ordered calmly.

"Sure thing Gibbs." replied Kisame cheekily, only to receive a death glare. He apologized quickly.

"Donald, you may stay silent too." replied Pein. It took a lot for Hidan to hold in his laughter. That 'a lot' was the glaring face of Itami, who was woken up because of how loud he was.

"Crystal, that window has a lovely space the perfect size for you!" she snapped.

"Fuck you." replied Hidan. Itami had him by his neck in a flash. She gave him an eerie grin.

"Don't forget that I'm the one taking you all to get castrated, I can have them not dull the pain!" Hidan's eyes widened.

"Fuck you!" he roared, trying to swipe at her. Itami opened up a chest and dropped him in before closing it far enough so he couldn't get out, but left it open enough so he can breathe.

"Have fun in prison." she mumbled before jumping back onto her bed. The others stayed quiet before her chest evened out its breathing, showing she was asleep.

"Now, does anyone know what happened?" questioned Pein. All the cats shook their head, except for Deidara. He was staring at Itami.

"Deidara, focus." growled Pein. Deidara shook his head and turned to Pein.

"Now, does anyone have an idea on how to get back to our human forms?" inquired Pein, receiving more nos. Pein sighed.

This was not going to be good.

**Itami's POV**

It sucked making breakfast for yourself when you have a small army of kittens running around underneath you. I think they wanted to get my food. Well I wasn't going to let them. I had better balance because of my training. However the second plan worked, somewhat.

Banana decided he wanted food, and so, he head butted into the unstable table leg. That caused the plate of syrup to fall on top of him. My blonde cat was now sticky, and smelled like maple syrup. In the end, they got a cat full of maple syrup. It somewhat worked.

I picked up Banana by his scruff and glared at him.

"Cats hate water right? Lets test this theory with a bath." I stomped over to my trapdoor and stormed up. I placed his in the tub and turned the warm faucet on al the way. Boiling water with scalding steam came out instantly and Banana jumped away. He tried his best to avoid the water, however it was futile.

However, the unexpected happened. My bathroom filled with smoke as soon as the water touched him.

"Fuck, how dirty were you Banana?" I asked. When the smoke cleared I went to grab Banana, only to find myself staring at a familiar face.

My mind went blank as he stared back. His blue eyes bore into me as I stood, walked backwards to the door, trying to avoid looking at anything but his eyes. Then I backed out of the room and shut the door.

I took a deep breath and then…..

I screamed.

**3RD PERSON**

Deidara, now realizing he was human, jumped up from the scalding water. His hand went to the faucet and he turned the cold one on. He pushed his burning hand under the cold faucet as a high pitched horror movie scream tried to break his ear drums. It did however crack the glass cup on the side of the sink, then the cup shattered.

He was going to call out to Itami; he was overjoyed to see her. But soon, the world seemed to shrink around him as he found himself to once again, be a small blonde fur ball.

"Damn it, un." he muttered as the door opened again and Itami peeked in. Her misty green eye appeared and searched the room before her other icy blue gray eye appeared. She walked in and held a hand to her heart.

"It was only my imagination, damn, maybe I do need therapy." she mumbled to herself as she pulled at the tips of her bangs. She avoided 'Banana' as she turned the water off. She looked at Banana to find all the maple syrup was gone.

"Heh, no more cleaning for you. Go join the other kitties." Deidara wandered out quickly, but instead he watched from the door crack. Itami sank to her butt and leaned against the all with her knees against her chest.

"It was all a dream, just a dream, just my imagination." she murmured to herself, over and over again like a mantra.

"Deidara, what happened?" questioned Pein as he and Konan ran over to meet him.

"Itami screamed!" added Konan. Deidara looked down.

"I turned back briefly, un. Itami freaked out, and now she's having a breakdown, yeah." Deidara nodded towards the door. Konan entered the bathroom and somehow managed to close the door so Pein and Deidara couldn't follow.

"Deidara," Deidara looked at Pein, "What turned you back?" Deidara thought hard, and that's when he realized it.

"The water, the hot water, yeah"

* * *

**AN**

**I'm tired. And I'm going on a snowboarding trip for the three day weekend, yay. No internet for those days though, which makes me sad. Although if we go to the free wifi places then that's where I'm reading fan fiction, and I can read on the way up using my iphone. But once we're in the mountains…. nope.**

**So, I was astonished by the reception Wide Awake got. First chapter got 15 reviews, FIFTEEN. I was shocked. I was also shocked that so many people favorite and followed Wide Awake. I was also shocked some people bothered to follow me. By the way, is there any way to check that? I want to see who's stalking me…. I'm joking on the stalking, but I do want to know if there's a way to see. **

**Now, there's also the fact that I want to have an update schedule since I have a story I haven't updated in over a month, another story I updated like two hours ago, and another story that I have no clue on what Shidonii wants to do. So here's my plan, either Wednesdays or some point on the weekend, I don't have anything those days. Monday I have guitar, Thursdays softball clinics, and Tuesday I usually have a ton of homework because I hoard it all then so I have nothing Wednesday. **

**One last thing, I'm making up my schedule for my first year of high school next year, I'm in three high school courses already, I'm thinking of taking cartooning, sculpting, and drawing and painting. I also want to take the video arts, comic design, and courses like that. I want to be an animator, any idea on what courses to help with that? Or a manga course would be lovely. **

**I lied, this is the last thing, of the cat names. I had debates on the name Gibbs for Pein, and I'm not wavering on my opinion, and someone liked Hidan's name. Someone also said that should they be a cat, and received the names, they'd commit suicide. I agree, although I wouldn't mind being called Crystal or Pompeii, the rest I would murder over.**

**Q-What's your favorite kitty name? **

**A-I think the question was kitty names and cover, I worked hard on the cover. I LOVE my cover, a lot.**

**Toodles**


	3. Cliche For Sure

**AN**

**Enjoy.**

**Names:  
Pooma-Tobi  
Banana-Deidara  
Gibbs-Pein  
Crystal-Hidan  
Berry-Konan  
Zule-Zetsu  
Grim-Itachi  
Pompeii-Sasori  
Slawter-Kakuzu  
Donald-Kisame**

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

"Itami's acting weird." murmured Chris. The cats, who had been kicked from Itami's room as soon as she woke up, looked up at him.

"She's been acting weird since she came out of her coma, I mean, it's a change, dad and mom aren't here, but isn't it good? She's been so depressed…. do you think she's started again?" asked Jack. Chris's eyes widened.

"No, she wouldn't. She's strong, she took everything by herself." he replied. Jack banged his fist on the table.

"She would, Itami doesn't look it but she is so easily broken. She's like a porcelain doll." snapped Jack.

"But she's been through so much on her own, her own father turned against her…" trailed Chris, "What could have made her start again?"

"I don't know, but think about Itami. She probably hates us." Chris looked up.

"What? Why!?" cried Chris.

"Think about it Chris, you're usually the smarter of us two. Itami is scarred for life. Literally. Her arms, her back, oh god her back. She's got 'bitch' tattooed into her back. Where have we been through this? We never did anything; Itami went through all that crap because we didn't want to break up our family. We didn't want to tell because we were afraid. What right did we have to be afraid? Itami was the one put in the hospital so much; Itami was the one almost dying. Why the fuck didn't we do anything?" Jack almost broke into sobs as he covered his face with his hands. Chris frowned.

"You're right, we were scared. I was scared. I was afraid that if we told, that if we told that someone like Nancy would take Itami away and we'd never see her again." admitted Chris.

"Yeah, but what we never thought was, what did Itami want?" After Jack's statement, a heavy silence filled the living room.

The cats looked at each other. They gave each other glances. Itami had always seemed strong to them. And what were the boys referring to? What did they think she was starting again?

Only Konan knew. Flashbacks of her and Itami in the spring came back to her, Itami's arms. Scars that crisscrossed up her arm in neat lines. Konan stayed silent however.

Then something broke the silence. A single meow.

"Itami needs help." Surprisingly, it was Itachi who spoke up. Itachi never had liked Itami in the first place. He had been suspicious, he had ignored her. But apparently she grew on him. Like she had on all the other Akatsuki members.

"It's our fault she's this messed up." sighed Sasori with a shake of his head.

"We need to fucking fix the bitch, it's depressing when she isn't bitching about something." decided Hidan. Pein and Konan shared a look.

"Then its decided," the Akatsuki looked to Pein, "After we test the theory of hot water bringing us back to human form, then we shall try to help Itami."

Itami had even grown on Pein.

* * *

**1ST**** PERSON ITAMI**

I glared at the cats. Jack and Chris had left to go to their jobs; Jack working at a gaming store across from the bookstore, so he could stalk Violet was my guess, and Chris working at a computer design place. Jack was saving up to take courses on engineering at the college by us though. Chris however had taken a few courses on computer design already and he was talented, so they sent him there since Chris was a computer genius.

I sighed when a few of them gave me a look.

"Damn cats, now I have to give you guys a bath again!" I huffed. I grabbed the guilty parties, Crystal, Banana, and Pooma, by the back of their necks and I stomped to the bathroom. Honestly, I can't figure out how they managed to get chocolate syrup all over themselves. Hell, Banana wasn't even yellow anymore! All I know is I came downstairs at hearing a crash, and I found three cats covered in chocolate syrup that fell from the top of the refrigerator. Oh, and Zule somehow got up there. Sadly since he wasn't covered in syrup he couldn't be punished this harshly. I turned the hot water on and soon the boiling water was in.

Animal abuse?

….

Shut up, I like animals but I'm a harsh punisher. Get off my back.

I dropped them in and I heard meows most likely of pain. However, then the room was full of smoke. I coughed and waved my hand around, swearing. But then, I found myself not along in the room.

Three, familiar, naked guys. Blue eyes, purple eyes, and a mask stared at me. So I did what any normal girl would do.

I screamed. I turned around, flew out the door, closed it behind me. Then I ran downstairs and ran into Jacks room. I hid under his bed. And I stayed there, curled up in a ball with my hands covering my face. In my head I kept repeating 'I am not crazy' like a mantra. My only question however at the moment, was not what the hell was going on. My question?

Why me?

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON**

The first thing Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi did was grab a towel. After becoming decent they exited the bathroom. The others then went in to get back to human form, minus Konan who waited so she could go in herself with the door closed.

When they were all humans again, they found a problem.

Where was Itami? They all knew she ran flying out screaming and clutching her head. But where did she go?

"I can't sense any chakra." Itachi informed everyone after a few moments. They all nodded after trying for themselves.

"Itami doesn't have chakra, un. Where do you think she hid?" asked Deidara.

"Search the house." commanded Pein. They all went downstairs and began searching. Deidara, Kakuzu, and Itachi searched the brothers room.

"Where could she have gone?" wondered Kakuzu.

"I don't know un." muttered Deidara. Itachi entered the room and searched with his Sharingan. He pointed silently to the bed. They all looked at each other and then, kneeled down. They all looked under it to find Itami, curled up and looking at them with her eyes wide.

"Go away! I'm not crazy! I'm not!" she shouted, moving backwards until she hit the wall.

"Come out." ordered Kakuzu gruffly.

"No! You're all just hallucinations! Just go away! Stop coming back!" screamed Itami. Her yelling and screaming attracted the others and soon there were all looking under the bed at Itami who lashed out at anyone who tried grabbing her. Finally, after half an hour, Kakuzu had enough.

"No! NO!" Itami was grabbed by his threads and dragged out. She was held there until she calmed down. Although she still shook, she stopped flailing and screaming.

"Fuck me." she murmured to herself as she jumped onto Jacks bead and leaned against the wall. She faced the Akatsuki and put on a stony face.

"You all good now?" asked Konan with concern evident in her voice. Itami took a deep breath.

"Well, I was just dragged out from under a bed, so I suppose its good I'm not hallucinating. I guess I'm not as insane as I originally thought." muttered Itami.

"But are you going to break down again?" asked Itachi. Itami shrugged.

"Honestly? I feel like I am, but I'm probably not. I think it was just the shock of me trying to punish a cat and then having familiar, yet also supposed fictional, characters that I had tried convincing myself were just dreams I made up in my coma pop up randomly and unexpectedly in front of me, and they were naked men." Itami shook her head.

"The mental images don't help." she added as an afterthought. Hidan went to remark but a hand was thrown around his mouth to keep him quiet.

"It wasn't good for a teenage girl to see naked men." agreed Konan, pulling her towel up slightly more.

"So I guess I got to see your world," Itami stood up slowly and led them to the living room, "And now we get to have a cliché and you can see mine. I think my story is now fan fiction worthy, cats and Akatsuki? Classic, and slightly overused." Itami quietly talked to herself to keep up her brave front. When she felt ready she turned to them.

"Ok, so you were cats, now you're back to normal, and naked, in my world. We have a few problems, one is that you're naked and I don't know what clothes we can find that are your sizes. Two, my brothers, I have no idea what their reaction is going to be, and three. How the hell am I explaining this? Oh, and how are you getting back? There are other problems, but I think those are most important at the moment." announced Itami.

"We don't have two bodies," Sasori looked at Itami, "So we can't seal ourselves back to our world."

"And we don't even know how we got here." added Kisame. Itami nodded. Then, a thought struck her.

"What time is it?" she asked, turning to the clock.

"Shit." It was 3:24pm, Jack and Chris would both get home soon.

"We need a plan, Jack and Chris will be back any-"

The sound of a lock being unlocked reached their ears. They all turned to the front door as it opened. Itami's reaction?

"I hate my life."

* * *

**AN**

**So, good chapter? Bad chapter?**

**Isn't Itami such an abusive pet owner? Of course I'd punish a cat in a similar way, water, but not BURNING. Itami is just badass to the point she doesn't give a shit.**

**And isn't Itami just going insane? Poor Itami, all she wants is normal. Ah yes, and I think I tried summing up why Jack and Chris never did anything about Itami's abuse. It'll be explained more.**

**A-My favorite? Gibbs. Although I think Banana is fun to say when referring to a cat. Banana! A banana got me in trouble in school one, my teacher yelled at me. Don't ask.**

**Q-Hm…. what would you do if the Akatsuki turned into cats in your house? If you even kept the ten strangely colored cats that you found in a box on your doorstep.**

**Sayonara**


	4. Cats to Fictional Criminals

**AN-**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Things that I hated a lot.

Being sick.

Being surprised when I was supposed to be prepared.

Losing.

Really annoying morons.

But you knew those things already.

But I also hated it when I didn't have enough time to think of a plan. Usually, I was quick in coming up with a plan. However, you try thinking of a plan to hide nine naked men and a naked woman in your living room with only a few seconds.

"Itami, we're back!" The door slammed open and I froze, along with the Akatsuki. We stood still as Jack and Chris entered. It was probably comical to see us, the Akatsuki and I frozen, and the faces that Jack and Chris made were hysterical. Jack stopped mid yell and his mouth hung there while his eyes darted between everyone. Chris's eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open, however not as wide as Jack's.

"I can explain." I stated immediately.

"Can you?" asked Jack, crossing his arms. I nodded in a sagely way.

"Of course, I can definitely explain why there are nine naked men and a naked woman who resemble our cats and fictional criminals." I nodded again. I heard someone face palm behind me, I assumed it to be Sasori or Kakuzu.

"Then explain." Jack replied calmly.

"Well, I decided to bathe one of the cats as punishment, however when it touched the water I soon was facing a naked man, so I screamed and ran away and soon I had nine naked men and a naked woman." I answered.

"Itami, I think we should have gotten you that mental help." Chris muttered after a moment.

"Want proof?" I questioned, grabbing Deidara's arm.

"Proof!" And I threw his arm up showing them his palm. From their pale faces I could assume that they saw the hand mouth, which was impossible to fake in real life. You could fake a Zetsu costume, fake stitches, fake anything like looks. But you couldn't fake your hand having a mouth that has a moving tongue in it.

"…." Chris and Jack stayed silent until Jack spoke.

"Ok…. I believe you, now my question is, why the hell didn't these fictional criminals kill you?" inquired Jack.

"We would never hurt Itami-chan!" replied Tobi, I heard a loud bang and assumed someone had injured Tobi for saying something stupid.

"Itami-chan?" questioned Chris.

"How do they know your name, from the looks of it they're still soaked, so it hasn't been long since they went from cat to human." added Jack. I looked at the Akatsuki.

"Well, do you want the long or abridged version?" I asked.

"Long." demanded Chris.

"Well, I've decided to call this adventure of mine Insomnia, because that's what I've decided on calling the condition I had. Basically, it all started when we had that car accident…."

And so, I told my brothers, the story of my adventures with the Akatsuki. Of course, it told them less detailed parts of my torture, and I left out a few parts with Deidara, but all in all, they got the full truth.

And the best part?

They knew I wasn't lying, because they knew me. They knew when I lied, and I wasn't lying.

Of course, then came the awkward part. Getting clothes. I sent Jack and Chris on a hunt in their room for clothes that would hopefully fit Tobi, Deidara, Pein, Sasori, Hidan and Itachi. However Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu proved to be difficult.

"Huh, I might have some extra extra large stuff in my closet." I mumbled.

"Why would you have that?" questioned Konan as I led her and the three giants up to my room.

"I like sleeping in really big shirts, so my friend bought me really big shirts as a joke." I answered as I opened my closet, cautiously peeking in to make sure no weapons were going to impale me.

"Hm." I opened it wider when nothing tried impaling me. I pulled out a ton of Naruto things, posters, drawings, plushies, clothing; I pulled it all out and threw it behind me.

"Um, is this me?" I heard Konan ask as she held a plushy.

"Probably, if not its Kisame." I replied as I pulled a large box out from the depths of my closet. I ripped the tape off and pulled out a few shirts that would most likely be able to fit three of me in it.

"Take it." I threw a black one at Kisame, and a dark green one at Kakuzu. I looked at Zetsu and raised an eyebrow.

"Just give us a large coat." he informed me. I shrugged and pulled out an old raincoat that used to be my uncles.

"Take it." I repeated. Then I ushered them from the room after telling them to find Jack and Chris for pants. I turned to Konan.

"Hm…. I'm afraid that y shirts may be a bit big on you because your chest isn't classified as two watermelons." I muttered, going through my drawers and handing her an avenged sevenfold tank top, a gothic style skirt I wear on picture day, and gray leggings. Then I gave her a piece of paper she made into a rose.

"There we go, now lets check on the morons." Konan laughed and followed me as I trouped downstairs to find Deidara lounging on the couch with his hair in its usual ponytail. He had a blue tee shirt that I recognized as Chris's and a pair of jeans. Sasori was looking at something over on the shelf; he was wearing a black Metallica shirt that went along with the song Master of Puppets. I found that clever, he also had a pair of sweatpants as opposed to Chris's jeans. Itachi was messing around with the books on the table. His hair was also in its usual style, and he had a dark red shirt that I knew was Chris's, and he also had jeans. Pein was sitting on the arm chair observing everything. He had a shirt from my dad's drawer and a pair of pants too.

"Huh, we're still going to have to go to the store sadly." I shook my head. Luckily, I had a part time job that I saved a ton of money up in. Jack and Chris had savings set aside for emergencies.

"We can't find pants for Kisame, but we found a pair for Kakuzu." announced Jack as said Akatsuki followed him.

"Ok, so everyone has clothes?" I asked. Moments later, Hidan and Tobi were herded in by Chris. Hidan had a shirt I recognized as Jack's, I knew it was Jack's because Chris wouldn't wear a shirt that had rips in it and said 'Fuck You' across the chest.

"At least he's wearing a shirt." commented Kakuzu to me as Hidan scowled at him.

"Oi, fuck you." replied Hidan as he sat down. I frowned at Tobi. How did he manage to keep his mask?

"Well Tobi, I must say that you look good." I complimented. He had a black shirt with the Akatsuki cloud on it, surprisingly that shirt was mine. I turned around to scowl at my siblings when I saw it was my shirt.

"Hey! It's a guy's shirt, you just wanted the shirt so bad you didn't care, and it ended up in my room so I gave it to him!" defended Jack.

"Asshole, you get to fend for yourself for dinner tonight." I snapped. I turned around again.

"Ok, so here's the problem, I don't know your sizes so I need you guys to come with me to the store. Kisame however has no pants, and you all need to look more….modern is a good word."I pointed at a few people.

"Deidara, Itachi, Kakuzu, your hair is too long, I'll have to give you hats. Tobi…. you can't come because you have a mask but you look to be the same size as Jack so we'll estimate you around there. Kisame…. you're blue, and missing pants, so give me your sizes. Pein…. eh, you're fine; I walk around with piercings so I see no reason for you not to. However your eyes may draw some attention, if anyone asks they're contacts. Konan, say you died your hair and have contacts in. Kakuzu, contact excuse for you. Hidan, people do have purple eyes, say you bleached your hair. Zetsu, you can stay here with Tobi and Kisame, and Chris." I looked around and nodded to myself.

"That's only if people ask because some people in this stupid place just have to be curious and ask you annoying questions." Jack laughed at me.

"You're only pissed because whenever you go to the mall someone comments on your piercings, hair, and eyes. Or your boobs." My face turned red.

"Jack! Don't think I won't hurt you!" I shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"Bring it." challenged Jack, not thinking I would do anything. I ran forward, did a flying leap over a table and two chairs, and I tackled Jack to the ground. I proceeded to flip him over and make him scream for mercy.

"Insult a girl again and you'll get worse." I warned as I turned around to face the Akatsuki who seemed to be amused for the most part.

"Now, rules, Hidan no killing, no Jashin references, no self harm, no intense swearing unless you hear me doing it." I ordered.

"Fuck you, I'll sacrifice if I fucking want to, bitch." Seconds later a knife found its way into his face.

"It's a present from my boot." I stated as I turned to Kakuzu.

"I'm trusting you to be his baby sitter." Kakuzu nodded and glared at Hidan who was pulling the knife from his face. I turned to Deidara.

"Gloves are necessary, also no clay for you and no explosions. Try and keep your accent down too." I ordered.

"I'll try un." his hands went to his mouth and I turned to my next victim.

"No puppets." I stated, pointing at Sasori. I suspected he'd be no trouble at all, but that didn't mean I shouldn't warn him. All I got was a nod from him. next I turned to Itachi.

"No Sharingan, no fire, nothing." Itachi nodded to my terms. I turned to Konan and Pein.

"I suspect you two will behave but no Jutsu basically, act like civilians. Got it, everyone? Civilians!" I announced. A few Akatsuki groaned but accepted. I turned to Pein.

"Enforce the rule so I know I won't have to find a way to turn you back to cats and neuter someone." I offered, more like ordered.

"Listen to Itami, her word is as good as mine." No one opposed Pein's order.

"Great, now it's time for us to go to the mall. Chris, you stay here and make sure the house doesn't burn down, oh and keep all characters away from my things, my things can cause trouble should they be seen." I snapped. Chris nodded. I grabbed some car keys from a hook by the door.

"You're all lucky; my friend gave me her dads old hummer, you all get to experience my driving practice." Jack snickered.

"Duncan's are great drivers." he added.

"What's a hummer?" asked Sasori. I opened the door and they all gazed out in wonder.

"That," I pointed to my large black truck, "Is a hummer. It's a vehicle, car." I led the Akatsuki over to it. It took a commotion to get a few in, in the end the seating went like this. Konan and I in the front, Jack, Sasori, and Itachi squished in the middle. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Pein squished in the back.

"Ok Itami, so you know how to drive a truck, right?" questioned Jack. I shrugged.

"All I've driven is Old Rick." We named Jack and Chris's car, Old Rick. it was old and rickety, the perfect name for the old death trap. Of course my first suggestion had been the deathtrap.

"Well, let's hope we live." muttered Jack, pulling a helmet from under a seat.

"Now you know how I feel with you and Chris driving." I retorted, putting the car in drive.

This, was going to be very interesting. And it was probably going to give me a migraine.

Lovely.

* * *

**AN**

**IMPORTANT NEWS! Ok, so on my page there is an important poll to Wide Awake, go do the poll. It takes like a minute to do it.**

**Ok, so other than that important news, school today was interesting. First period I was in math, half asleep, when this kid says to our teacher "Have you ever heard of Naruto?" So of course I perk up and the first thing that goes through my mind is "Naruto? Did he fucking say Naruto?" So I listen and when my teacher says no the kid explains Naruto as "A story about a ninja who wears a lot of orange and says believe it a lot and has a bratty emo teammate named Sasuke and his girlfriend, who he like but she doesn't like him." Then, this kid decides to yell "Naruto's for five year olds!" Now, I'm about to explode and tackle this kid, which would be a shock to everyone since I'm so cool and collected and quiet in class, most of the time. Then, to argue the boy who was describing Naruto says "No! Naruto is too complicated for kids, plus it has blood, gore, swearing, and nudity!" So my teacher brings out the boy on the nudity, to which he replies that it was just anime. So the period goes by, and in the end I go up to the boy. I hold out my Leaf symbol necklace and ask "Does this look family?" He stares at it and is like "Hey it's the Naruto Leaf village symbol!" Turns out, he wasn't mocking Naruto, he likes the show! So I talked to him and boasted about my Naruto stuff and Lexi gave me a WTF look in the hall since I was talking to a 'cool' kid. **

**That is my story. So now, I know I'm not forever alone in my class. The bad news? Now I have about 95% of my class since they agreed Naruto was for kids, the only people don't hate are the timid shy girl who you can't hate, the boy who sits in front of me since I count him as a friend/acquaintance, and the boy who watches Naruto. Lovely.**

**Does anyone else notice that Itami is slowly changing? She's opening up more, and she's going more insane. :D Its all a part of my plan... lies i have no plot yet, just random tid bits that somehow are going to tie together. **

**Q-Any instances where you're at work or school or college and you hear something about anime or Naruto?**

**A-Uhhhh, well first my dad would say I couldn't keep them. Then I'd flip out, bring them inside, and test out all Akatsuki theories if they were Akatsuki colored. if they poofed out…. well… I'd have Itachi Genjutsu my dad, hopefully, and my mom, and then we'd do whatever. And, actually, I'd probably be more wary than that. Criminals, in my house. After verifying that no, I am not going to be murdered, then that would happen.**

**I also apologize to last chapter's reviewers who I didn't respond to, I usually PM back but I was busy and after awhile I got so many PM conversation messages I got confuse don who I PMed back a review answer**

**So sayonara, and don't forget the poll!**


	5. People Won't Leave Me Alone

**AN**

**Jack's wearing a helmet, shits hitting the fan. And I know nothing about cars, is there even such a thing as an accelerator? I don't drive yet so I don't know. I used another fanfiction where someone mentioned the character driving a car as a reference.**

**Enjoy laughing, i found this chapter funny.**

* * *

Ok, so with driving something you should know is that my car is extremely sensitive and that if we hadn't been taking a million and one people to the mall then I'd have driven Old Rick since that car was easy to drive. But no, we had a million and one people to drive so we had to take my hummer.

"Oh dear God, un!" shouted Deidara as I made yet another turn that only a Duncan could pull off without crashing and killing everyone within the vehicle.

"Ok, Itami, now go a little slower so that you don't get caught by a cop!" yelled Jack as he tightened the helmet he had pulled on when we entered the car.

"Stop back seat driving!" I barked back as I looked to the accelerator. I was already going twenty above the speed limit; I suppose that was because my cars accelerator was very fragile. I only thought about touching it and here I was speeding over the speed limit.

"There's the mall exit!" called Jack, pointing between Konan and I to point out a large sign that clearly stated I had to take the next right. I remembered to put on the turn signal as I once again turned a sharp turn.

"We're so dead!" squeaked Konan in a very un-Konan-like voice that almost made me turn to look at her. However I kept my eyes on the road as I made a final turn into the mall parking lot, I was sad to see it was full of cars. I finally found a parking spot and stopped, by the time I had gotten out the Akatsuki were kissing the ground.

"You're going to have to ride in it on the way back." I pointed out, a few Akatsuki members turned a shade paler.

"Now, let's go shop." I mentally hoped no one I knew saw me.

First we went to my store, Hot Topic. In there, I made everyone pick out shirts. I found that Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori were roughly the same size so I told them to pick out a few shirts a size bigger so it could fit them all. I also took advantage of sales.

In the end, we had some good clothes. Of course Kakuzu and Kisame were large brutes so we had to get them larger sizes.

"Itami?"

"Fuck, my, life." I groaned. Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Itachi, Hidan, and Pein, who had been my group to watch, all turned when my name had been called. Jack had gone with Kakuzu to find larger sizes; I was left with the rest basically.

"It is you Itami!" squealed Sky as she glomped me. Josh sighed behind her, making a face that told me to ignore her.

"I haven't seen you since the beginning of break; I can't wait until school starts next week so I can see you often again." Ah shit, I forgot about school. Now I get to leave my morons home alone all day. Speaking of my morons.

"Oi, bitch, who's she?" I lightly threw Sky of me before I turned around and gave Hidan a nice kick to the balls. He went down and I threw him a nasty look before turning to Sky.

"You have more friends? I demand you introduce us!" laughed Sky.

"Deidara, Konan, Pein, Hidan, Sasori, and Itachi." I listed, pointing to each, "And Jack went with Kakuzu to find a larger size in a jacket he wanted since Kakuzu is a beast." Hidan laughed at my statement even though he was still on the ground in pain.

"Those are weird names," commented Sky, "Where have I heard them before?" Luckily, Sky didn't watch Naruto so she didn't know who they were. However even though she didn't know Naruto, it didn't stop her from knowing their names somewhat.

"That's like calling my name weird, my names Japanese, so is there's." I deadpanned. Sky blinked.

"Oops, sorry Itami." she replied with a shrug.

"So you're actually out shopping? Heh, if they can get you out then I have to learn their secrets!" Sky pushed past me to talk to the Akatsuki. I turned to Sky.

'Leave, they're not friendly.' I mouthed to Josh who understood the code for 'They're not nice people and they may maul Sky'.

"Sky, didn't your parents want you back soon? We should get going!" called Josh.

"Fine, but I want to hang with your friends some more Itami. Ciao!" Sky laughed and walked away. I scowled after them.

Sky had more or less become a serious bitch. Ever since her hair had gotten longer she was noticed more around school. So the preps had her join cheerleading, and now she was girly. Instead of her old colorful things, now she usually wore her hair down, makeup, a skirt, heels or flats, and she had made her glasses into contacts.

"That's your friend?" asked Sasori in slight disbelief.

"She used to be more down to earth, but while I was in my…coma…. she changed. I wish I could change it but she's happy." I replied, pulling out my phone and showing them an old picture of Josh, Sky, and I.

"That's the same girl?" asked Itachi in a monotone, although he sounded like he didn't believe me.

"Yeah, I was surprised too the first time I saw her when I got out of my coma I was shocked." I answered as I turned back when I heard Jack yelling for us.

"Hey, Itami, look who I found!" I groaned. Behind him trailed two more of my friends, Violet and Kirai. Violet's purple eyes landed on me.

"Hey, It's Itami!' she said to Kirai, Kirai squinted her red-pink eyes at me.

"Damn my eye sight." she grumbled as they approached.

"Sup." I greeted, shooting glances at the Akatsuki.

Violet? Major Naruto fan, like me. She would figure this out easily, and she had an open mind. I was hoping I could pass them off as my group of morons from therapy. Violet doesn't know I don't take therapy, I had told her I was considering it awhile back though so it was a plausible excuse.

"Woah, did you pull them out of Naruto or something?" asked Violet, immediately looking at my morons.

"No. They're my group of morons from therapy." I lied.

"Bullshit." snapped Violet, "Don't fucking lie to me, I know when you do!"

"Ah, give it a rest, you just can't stop your obsession can you?" sighed Kirai.

"You can't stop obsessing over Inuyasha." pointed out Violet.

"Inuyasha is different! Besides Sesshomaru is sooooooooo hot. At least, from what I can see." growled Kirai.

"You can see? I thought you were a bat." replied Violet dryly. They were like water and oil; they fought a lot and didn't mix. However they were best friends nonetheless, "Besides, isn't he the bad guy? That's like me saying that Orochi-moo-moo is hot."

"Orochi-moo-moo?" asked Sasori, clearly amused.

"Orochi-moo-moo, you know, the pedo-snake from Naruto?" clarified Violet. Sasori would no doubt never forget this moment.

"That's why Inuyasha is better, there are no creepy ass characters." retorted Kirai.

"Oh, and I suppose all the he-she's are better." snorted Violet.

"He-she's? Naruto has way more she-males than Inuyasha does!" snapped Kirai. I turned to Hidan.

"Pray for me, I'm going in." Hidan smirked in response as I walke up to the two older girls.

"Get it together, we all know that the Akatsuki beats most of the characters from Inuyasha, however Sesshomaru beats the rest of Naruto in the ground." I snapped, taking their heads and bashing them together.

"Itai, you bitch!" shouted Violet, rubbing her forehead.

"Deal with it, you little shit." I snapped. I loved being taller than Violet, she was tall sure, but none of my female morons surpassed my height.

"Lies, Miroku is hot, so is Inuyasha, and Naraku is evil but I love his eyes…" trailed Kirai.

"Give me a break, Naraku's ugly." commented Jack who admittedly watched Inuyasha.

"Let's escape." I whispered to the Akatsuki and I slowly began backing away. The Akatsuki followed me as I pulled them with me and we hid in this store that my mall had. I believe it was called Himesama, somewhat Japanese and it was just in this mall. However my definition of it was a pit of doom. It was dark in there, however they had some cool shit.

"Look around and if Violet or Kirai enter, hide." I ordered. Hiding was easy in Himesama, it was pitch black. Of course while I watched my morons they had to cause trouble. Deidara, found clay in the multipurpose store. I had to drag him away by his hair. Then he found lighters that were horribly placed next to fireworks. I proceeded to drag him away from it again. I then left him with Kakuzu and Hidan, I orered Kakuzu to babysit Deidara too.

Konan, Pein, and Itachi were much safer. The only problem with them was they were in the book section. In the book section they had manga. In the book section they had the editions that helped out the least.

Itachi and Sasuke arc, mainly Itachi's death and Madara/Tobi talking to Sasuke. Pein's death in the Invasion of Pain arc. And then they had the editions where Madara/Tobi murdered Konan.

"Bad morons!" I shouted as I noticed Konan flip open the book that had her death in it. Sadly, manga for some reason is printed backwards and that meant you opened it to the end. And for some reason I only found actual manga that was printed weird in this store. So when Konan opened it, she opened to the end.

Where she was dead.

"Drop the book!" I proceeded to throw a book and it hit the one in her hand, making it fall. She looked pale and I walked up to it.

"Ignore it!" I hissed in her ear as I picked it up and put it back on the shelf.

"No manga books for you, you can get books but nothing that can cause problems!" I am very glad Konan only saw herself dead rather than Madara/Tobi murdering her.

That sounds cold.

"I suppose this is the thing that you said we are from?" asked Itachi, I nodded and went to respond only to find yet another problem on my hands.

"Itami?"

FUCKING HELL! Where are these people coming from!? Why do all the people who know me have to go to the mall on the only day I go to the mall!

I sidestepped to avoid being glomped and a brown haired girl fell onto the ground next to me.

"Kayan." I sighed. Kayan stuck to me like glue ever since I was shot. She blamed herself. And then I noticed how lifeless she was getting. I tried letting her stay near me, but that always caused problems. Like last week, she accidentally stabbed me with a palette knife. The week before that she dropped a very heavy object on my food. It was moments like that I was glad I briefly knew how to use what chakra I had gained from insomnia. I managed to avoid getting my entire foot flattened.

"I can't believe you're at the mall, I can show you all my favorite stores and stuff!" Kayan was a bit like a child. She liked toys, and simple things. So I had to decline this offer or else I'd be stuck looking like a pissed off mom following her around.

"Sorry Kayan, but I'm here with my friends." I gestured towards Konan, Itachi, and Pein. Kayan stared at Pein. I knew what was coming.

"He's like a clone of you!" she shouted, gaining the attention of the rest of my morons.

"Itami, who's this? Another friend, un?" teased Deidara. I gave him a death glare.

"Kayan, we're here for Konan's birthday so we're a bit pressed for time." I tried. Kayan isn't the most intelligent so I was hoping that this would get her off my back.

"Ooh, can I come? The more the merrier!" cheered Kayan.

"Konan's very shy," I kicked Konan who hid behind Pein, "So I think that's a bad idea." Kayan gave me a look like I had just killed her puppy.

"Please. I promise I'll act normal!" Kayan threw herself at my feet.

"I need new friends." I sighed before kicking her somewhat gently in the head as she hugged my feet.

"No. Now get off the ground." I snapped.

"Please!?" she looked ready to cry. I sighed and looked to Itachi.

"Any words of wisdom?" I asked. Itachi gave Kayan a look.

"Itami is short tempered, I suggest that you choose to leave her alone as she is already stressed. Another person will only make her even more temperamental." I gave Itachi a death glare.

"See, yeah? She looks ready to kill!" Deidara pointed to me. Kayan deflated.

"Oh…. ok…. see ya Itami." She dragged herself away slowly. When she disappeared into the blackness of the pit of doom, I turned around and hit my head into the nearest person. Sasori blinked down at me.

"Why are you smashing your head into me?" he questioned.

"You're a puppet, if I smashed my head into anyone else the effect wouldn't last." I replied, smashing my head into his chest again.

"I think she's stressed." commented Deidara.

"We should leave now before another one of your friends find us." decided Pein.

"Best suggestion I've heard all day." I led them to the counter where I paid for a pew things my morons wanted. Then we left and as we were walking out, you guessed it, more trouble. However this trouble cam ein the form of an annoying jock named Kenji who was fucking obsessed over me.

What pissed me off?

He was an asshole! And he was a fucking stalker, I swear he pays my neighbor so he can use a camera to take pictures of me changing in my room through the window!... I'm such a hypocrite, I try to convince myself no one can see me even though I'm almost positive that Kenji can from my neighbors window.

Did you know this guy had a picture of me on his phone? In the picture, I was in my room.

Proof enough?

I thought so.

Back to life.

"Itami, I didn't know you liked malls!" he came up to me, and then invaded my fucking bubble. I like my bubble, especially if I don't like tyou.

"Get out of my bubble before I punch you!" I snapped. Kenjhi gave me a smile and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"I love it when you're feisty."

Let us add to things I hate.

Oblivious morons who have peanuts for a brain, or better yet, NO BRAIN.

"And I hate you." I turned to the Akatsuki giving them pleading looks; however Hidan was smirking at me. Pein and Konan were watching me, wondering what I would do and Kakuzu was trying to pull Deidara in on a bet on what I would do.

I turned to the intelligent ones.

I gave Itachi and Sasori an obvious look that stated, 'HELP ME!'. Itachi just stared and turned to Kakuzu.

"I bet that someone will help her before she pounds his face in." I gave Itachi a death glare as Sasori sighed.

"Hands off my girlfriend."

Fucking hell. This was SO NOT MY DAY.

That was the worst excuse Sasori could have made. The worst. Kenji, being a jock, would talk about this encounter. Word would spread I have a boyfriend, and then, there goes my steel reputation of being heartless. And then, I wouldn't be left alone. People would request to see him, and then what then? Grimly would be all over my ass at school.

Oh, yes, him. You're probably wondering why I didn't throw his ass in jail.

He was already in jail when I was in my coma however his rich fatass dad paid the fine to get him out. When jack and Chris heard after I got out, I almost laughed because they almost went on a rampage. Keyword almost, I told them to brush it off and that if he tried shooting me again then I'd pull out my own gun.

It's scary how that reassured them. They didn't care that their little sixteen almost seventeen year old sister was carrying around a dangerous weapon? My brothers are weird.

Anyway, back to life once more.

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Kenji in an accusing tone. Well, the only response I can have is a yes now.

"Yup." I lied. Kenji let me go and Sasori, with a fucking stoic face merely put an arm around my shoulder. I shot a look at my morons as Kenji fumed and thought of something to say.

Kakuzu was glaring at me, telling me through his look to knock Kenji out so he could win. Itachi, Konan, and Pein were watching, Konan looked very amused. Hidan was laughing loudly and teasing Deidara who looked murderous.

Why?

Well, I think he may be jealous.

"Then prove it." Kenji finally stated. I gave him a blank stare. Kenji smirked and made a kissy face.

"Hell no." was my response. Deidara came up next to me on my other side.

"We'd appreciate it if you stopped harassing our friend, hm." snapped Deidara. Kenji made a funny face.

"You're getting lower Itami, this guy's hair is longer than yours! And he has a weird accent that makes no sense!" Kenji turned.

"I'll get that proof later." He stormed off and I sighed.

"Ah hell, my life sucks." I decided.

And it was true. Because I believe that my usual catchprahse was fuck my life. And so, I repeat.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**AN**

**This was long.**

**I suppose it was inspiration.**

**With the poll, I am fucking happy Deidara is winning. I put it up because some people(I am not naming names) were like "Itami would look soooo much better with Sasori", "I love how Sasori and Itami talk to each other(When do they talk, like chapter two of Insomnia and that's it…. and the One Tail arc somewhat)" and "Deidara is like, using Itami." So I put up the poll. And I added Itachi. Oh Jashin, if Itachi somehow goes from two votes to over Deidara's eight votes, I may die from panic. I'm bad at writing Itachi! And I like my other option with 'Itami should just go die in a hole!' No one voted for it yet, but I'm waiting so I can write a long entry about it in an authors note.**

**On another note, i drew a four panel manga with Itami hiding in Jack's room. I might put it on on my Deviantart, but i'm too lazy. :)**

**Anyway, today my dad decided that I was being a baby while I slowly pulling the bandage off my arm. In reality, I want to know why the blood work place had to tape the bandage cotton thing over it instead of a normal band aid. Anyway, my dad came up to me and I, knowing he was going for my tape, tried to flee. However I was cornered in our kitchen, so I sank to the cold, hard tile floor and curled u trying to protect my arm. My dad defeated me in an embarrassing way. He tickled me before grabbing my tape and pulling it. HARD. The worst part? it only came off half way, I got to pull off the second half. It's been over two hours. There's still glue on my arm from the tape, it still stings, and I can't bend my arm or else.**

**Oh, and my favorite snack food ever. GUSHERS! I love gushers, I love the red ones that my school sells for the snack. I made my dad buy me four boxes today, however I decided to try the multicolor ones, bleh. Not as good. I like red best.**

**Q-What's your favorite anime? If it's Naruto, what's your second? Who's your favorite character in this anime?**

**A-I believe I told both my stories for this, the one in class where I almost murdered some kid for dissing Naruto, and then where I made my fellow art nerds piss their pants from me breathing fire at them when they insulted anime. I mood swinged on them. **

**Sayonara**


	6. The Supermarket

**AN**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When we got back to the house I crashed into the couch and stayed there awhile while the Akatsuki examined all the stuff in my house. Chris asked me where Jack was and Sasori told him I left him at the mall.

"That sucks for him, now he has a two mile walk." Chris snorted and walked away after that, leaving me to my own devices.

"This sucks." I deadpanned as I sighed and decided to lay my head back. I watched the Akatsuki move around and interact with the stuff in our living room. Chris turned the TV on and Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame moved to watch it. I was picked up by my favorite blue man-shark and placed gently on an armchair. The Akatsuki that wished to watch TV stole my old spot and watched Chris flip through the channels until he came upon Law and Order which he stayed on.

"At least you guys know what TVs are." I muttered. Itachi looked to me from where he was looking at the books we had.

"You know that we have them in our world." he answered me.

"I know, but for some reason some people think that there isn't any technology in your world. There are TVs, I knew that before I was in your world." I deadpanned. It was true, in the anime in the Chunin Exams Anko was watching a TV, and in a flashback of Sasuke's there was a TV in his house. Then they also have planes, from the movie in the Land of Snow, so why not TVs? They also have movie theaters. I rest my case.

"So Itami, what are you going to do with them when Jack and I have work and you have school?" questioned Chris. I groaned.

"My poor clean house is going to become a pig pen!" I moaned. I was not happy, I spent time cleaning the house from my piggish brothers, now it was me against eleven pigs, if I could count Pein and Zetsu. I doubted they would make a mess, and I didn't count Konan because she knew the pain of cleaning I went through. And then there were the last two pigs, Jack and Chris.

"It'll be fine, I'll make sure nothing goes wrong." Konan assured me. I just sighed in response.

Later that day I assigned where everyone would be sleeping, Chris and Jack shared Jack's room, Itachi and Kisame got Chris's room, Kakuzu and Hidan were on air mattresses in my parent's room while Pein got the bed in there, finally Tobi and Zetsu got the couches. Konan got to share with me and the two artists were given the guest bedroom. My reasons for this? In case Hidan decided to go for sacrifices, Pein would stop him. Itachi and Kisame I trusted. I trusted Zetsu and Tobi and I told Zetsu he was in charge of making sure no one left to go cause havoc among my town. Also, I had the two artists who I didn't trust in the guest room because the door creaked and I would be able to hear them from my bedroom.

Perfect logic.

Anyway, then the two days before school started was full of me yelling, avoiding my friends who wouldn't leave me alone, and the Akatsuki getting used to this world. A few things they were already used to, however when I took some of my morons food shopping with me…..

Well that was interesting.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

"I'm going food shopping!" I announced as I stomped into the living room where my morons were spread out doing various things. Chris was teaching Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori to use his computer while Deidara and Tobi were watching TV. Pein and Konan were quietly chatting and Zetsu was MIA. Kakuzu was given our money because I trusted he would be able to give us financial help. I also told him he was Hidan's babysitter, so he was also multitasking and yelling at Hidan for doing something stupid.

"Get Rice Crispy treats!" ordered Jack. I rolled my eyes.

"And don't forget Gushers either." added Chris. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I would forget two snacks that I used as breakfast every day." I snapped back with sarcasm before I looked to the morons.

"Any requests that I may be able to find?" I asked.

"Fish." was the reply I got from three people, Kisame requesting shellfish, and Konan and Pein requesting fish for their favorite foods. Konan's being flame-boiled and Pein's being grilled fish and stew. On my new IPhone 5, that I got when we had an accident with my last phone, I added that to my checklist.

"Clay, un?" asked Deidara hopefully.

"Negative." I replied without looking up as I retyped fish after autocorrect decided 'fish' meant I wanted it to put in 'fire'.

"Tobi wants candy!" called Tobi. I added candy and looked over to Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Ribs? Liver?" I questioned.

"Hell yes!" cried Hidan while Kakuzu gave me a brisk nod before returning to counting. He also yelled at Hidan for being too loud.

"Ok, so I'm going now." I called as I turned.

"Can I come, un?" asked Deidara.

"I wanna fucking come!" yelled Hidan.

"No." I replied with a glare.

"We're coming or following, bitch." replied Hidan smugly. I turned to Pein who shook his head.

"I would like to come to observe more of your world as well." I sighed, defeated.

"Fine, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, and Hidan, you all can come. Konan, you stay and keep my brothers and Tobi in line." I ordered.

"I would also like to come." requested Itachi. I nodded my consent and led them to my lovely truck.

"Get in. Pein, since you're an adult you sit in front so if we get pulled over we can say that you left your license at home since I only have a learners permit." I decided as I slid into the driver's seat. I waited for the morons to take their seats and fight over the helmet Jack had left.

"It's mine, un!" yelled Deidara.

"No, it's mine." Itachi's eyes narrowed showing he wasn't going to let Deidara take the helmet. I was happy Sasori stayed out of the fight, and Kakuzu kept Hidan out of it.

"Mine, un!" cried Deidara, pulling the helmet. Although it only took a few seconds for Itachi to use his Sharingan and win the helmet which he placed over the Akatsuki cloud beanie I had lent him to make his hair seem less….long. Deidara frowned when he came out of his daze and pulled on his dark blue beanie.

"Ready?" I asked. After receiving a few no's and a few yes's, I told them to suck it up and I backed from our driveway.

Luckily the supermarket was only five minutes away at my driving pace, so it only took a few sharp turns, red lights, and at least ten miles over the speed limit to get us there. Of course the Akatsuki members jumped out with horror evident on their faces when we arrived. I stood in front of them when they finished their 'We lived!' moment. if I wasn't so used to it, I'd be insulted.

"Alright, so you're all going to stay with me, if you get lost, then I might stab you since then I'll have to go find you. If someone starts something with you, tell them you're with me." I ordered.

"Why say we're with you?" questioned Itachi.

"Most teens know not to pick a fight, however I have a gang after my ass so there might be some fighting. Since you all can and will kill, the fighting has to be left to me since I won't throw someone through a wall." I snapped my fingers, "And to add no chakra at all. No Sharingan, no sacrifices, no masochism, no heart stealing, no bombs, no taking your gloves off Deidara, no Jutsu, so basically, act like me."

"So swear and threaten everything?" deadpanned Sasori. I pointed at him.

"No, minus my bad qualities." I snapped before turning around and going towards the supermarket. My morons followed me.

I grabbed a cart and since I had helpers I ordered one of them to push it. Then we rushed around the store to grab everything, a few times we stopped because a moron wanted to look at something. We ended up having to drag Deidara away from the small extras area they had which was full of art supplies. Those supplies included clay.

Then Hidan wanted to sacrifice a little brat who decided to call him a grandpa for having silver hair. Deidara and Kakuzu had laughed while holding him back.

Pein and I were given looks for having so many piercings, but that wasn't new for me.

Of course then all good things came to an end when we ran into the last of my friends, Evelyn. Evelyn didn't get out much because she wasn't the healthiest person, but when she did it was usually because her mom took her out.

"Itami?" she questioned, her pale green eyes landing on me. I gave her a soft smile that I would only be able to give Evelyn.

"Hey there Evie, what's up?" I asked as I stopped my morons from commenting on her.

"I heard you had been in the hospital for awhile, I wanted to visit but my mom thought it was a bad idea…" Evelyn coughed a bit but still smiled at me, "Anyway, who're your new friends?" I thought up quick names.

"Dave." Deidara blinked in confusion.

"Nathan." Pein calmly raised an eyebrow.

"Harry." Hidan was about to swear at me but Kakuzu covered his mouth.

"John." Itachi. I couldn't think of any I names fast enough.

"Kenny." Kakuzu looked indifferent to being renamed.

"And Sammy." Sasori's eyes narrowed at his name but he said nothing.

"Nice to meet you." Evelyn smiled at them.

"Evelyn!" We all turned to see Evelyn's mother rushing over to where we stood. The woman's once fiery ginger hair was now almost gray from all the worrying she did and her coal colored eyes were wild from worry.

"I told you not to wander off!" she scolded lightly.

"Sorry, I saw Itami so I came to say hello." explained Evelyn. Her mother's eyes widened.

"She could get you sick and throw you back in the hospital!" Eveyln's mother pulled Evelyn behind her and gave me and my moron's death looks.

"We're going." I raised my hands in a peace gesture before leading my morons away. Evelyn threw us an apology look as we turned a corner.

"That bitch-" started Hidan but Kakuzu's hand covered his mouth as woman shot us a look as she looked up from her young child.

"Mommy, what's a bitch?" If looks could kill, Hidan would be six feet under at this very moment.

"Supermarkets are interesting, un." decided Deidara.

"I prefer the markets and stands." commented Sasori with nods of agreement from Pein and Itachi. I paid for our food with Kakuzu almost causing a scene about prices and then we left. I drove us home, this time Pein took the helmet seeing as how last time his head was almost slammed into the dashboard.

My morons helped me unload, then I shooed them away from my kitchen. Of course I decided that if I needed shopping help I'd probably only bring Sasori, Itachi, and Pein next time. Hidan and Deidara were too much work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I smirked remembering the supermarket.

"What're you smirking about?" asked Konan.

"Nothing." I replied as something made a loud thud next to me. zi turned to see Jack had dropped my school bag next to me.

"What the hell do you have in here, Tami?" asked Jack as he looked at it.

"Chemistry notes, chemistry textbook, Geometry notes, Geometry textbook, English essay, Shakespeare book, History textbook, Japanese textbook, and four binders." I recited. There was probably more but that was what I could list off the top of my head. I had to catch up on a ton of shit, so I carried around a huge backpack that was way past being overloaded.

"Ready for school?" inquired Chris.

"Truthfully?" I gave the Akatsuki and my backpack a dead look, "No."

* * *

**AN**

**I put up a new main story, Wide Awake is a main story and this new story, Crimson Stained, is another main story. Crimson Stained is an Obito/OC story, and unlike Insomnia and Wide Awake I have it planned out. I even wrote out an entire rough draft. i feel proud. Please look at it if you feel like it. It's basically the story I had the summary in an author's note a while back. The one with Nikushimi.**

**In other news:**

**I'm going snowboarding, yay!**

**And my birthday was last Friday, so I got money which I'm spending on Sims 3 University when it comes out next month, Sim City 5 which also comes out the same day I believe, and Naruto stuff.**

**So yeah… anyway if you want a story the you need to know that my friend Joey is 6ft and my basement ceiling is 6'5, Joey almost always hits hit head. Anyways, so Joey was going down the stairs in front of me so I told him to wait at the bottom, then I jumped down the stairs onto him. First, he told me I was a failure as a ninja because he wasn't surprised due to me telling him to wait(I didn't want to fall on my face) and then he decided to throw me into the ceiling. He didn't do it on purpose but I still hit the ceiling, he was trying to scare me since I decided to hitch a piggyback ride. Anyway, I got him back later by tackling him unannounced in the dark while we were playing man hunt in my basement. My dad's exercise machine almost killed us in the process of him falling though, and I fell with him. We had fun.**

**Say hi to the new beta for this story:**

**Warrior Of Sangre-(Hello, I'm Warrior of Sangre and I am the new beta of this story. If you have any complaints please PM me, as I am new to this.)**

**A-Uhm my favorite anime is Naruto, it was my first, I watched it as a kid and I used to have this little friend and we'd randomly punch each other yelling Chidori or Rasengan. Inuyasha is the only other anime I've watched so that's my second. my favorite character from Inuyasha is Sesshomaru, and my favorite from Naruto is either Pein or Tobi. I love both. Deidara is now third in my favorites.**

**Q-How;s your snowboarding/skiing skills? Are you doing jumps or are you barely getting off your butt?**

**Ja ne~**


	7. Changes Suck

**AN**

**Enjoy. I wrote this while in pain.**

* * *

I suppose that if I went through my list of things I hate, then two things would make it in the top few. One of those being school, the other being 'woman time' as my mother put it. Jack and Chris call it 'The Time of Pain' because I cause pain to those around me in my bitter mood.

Anyway, so I woke up early because I had school. But what was worse was it became 'The Time of Pain' so now, I was finally going back to school. Unfortunately, because I am so far behind, I was given a ton of books over the break and I only went to school for about half a week before we had a break. And it's only early in the school year I missed. It was early November so the school year was relatively new. So I had to deal with freshmen who didn't understand that 'The big-boobed girl doesn't take shit from no one'. Freshmen really piss me off.

I was also lucky I was intelligent, because I soaked up knowledge from the textbooks and soon I would go back to having almost nothing in my side bag, which was currently not in use because it was too small for all the shit I have to carry.

I pulled out a few rice crispy treats and started to chew on them as I also moved into the living room. I began to put in my facial piercings while nomming on my breakfast. It took only a few moments for Sasori, who never slept, to come out. He leaned against the wall and watched me as I expertly put in my piercings while eating.

When I finished I turned to him. We stared at each other for a few moments. I stared at him because it was unusual to see Sasori out of his cloak. It was unusual for all the members actually, the time I spent in their world all I ever saw was cloaks. Of course, now in my world cloaks don't fly very well so now Sasori was dressed casually in a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and jeans.

I never want to forget the mental image. Even I, someone that the school believes is asexual, found Sasori attractive looking like that! Of course, I almost had a nose bleed two days before because of Deidara and Hidan's clothing. Itachi was the day before them.

I think I'm in girl heaven; I'm surrounded by hot guys.

I believe Sasori was staring at me, because my school had a somewhat uniform now. Which had almost sent me on a rampage. You could accessorize however you wanted, but you had to wear the dark red button up shirt, black skirt for girls and black pants for boys, and you had to wear the black and red tie. Our school colors were awesome by the way. So…. I looked different.

I was forced to take out a few on my piercings, such as the bars that went through my ears, I still put them in but I had to take them out for school. Then I had my usual tank top, a black one, and I had the red button up shirt on with most of the buttons undone. Then I had my black sweatshirt open, no cool sayings because of the damn dress code. I also had black ripped leggings under my skirt and my usual black boots.

I still wasn't happy about the dress code but it had to do.

"You look… different." stated Sasori after a moment of silence.

"So do you." I replied as I turned back to the mirror to fix my hair. I had the left side of my face covered by a bang because of the scars on that side of my face. I had one that went from under my eye down my cheek, one on my forehead above my eyebrow, and one that went from my temple down the side of my face and it stopped at my chin.

I forget who gave them to me, but I believe it was Orochimaru and Sasuke. Most likely.

Anyway, after pulling the rest of my hair up I grabbed my backpack, and looked at Sasori as he followed me to the door.

"Any requests?" he asked in a monotone. I nodded.

"Yeah," I gave him a serious look, "Keep the imbeciles from murdering my house." And with that I left for school.

**3RD PERSON POV**

When the rest of the house was awake, the Akatsuki had a goal in mind. Since Itami, the day before, had told them they weren't allowed to leave the house until they understood more of her world, they had planned to talk with Jack and Chris. Mainly about Itami.

"So, what was Itami like when she was a baby?" asked Konan instantly. Jack and Chris smirked.

"Itami was an adorable baby girl." he informed them as he moved over to the movie case and looked through them before pulling one out. He pushed it into the DVD player and he fast forwarded quite a bit until 1998, a year or so after Itami was born.

Baby Itami, the Akatsuki decided, was beyond cute. Itami had chubby cheeks and her lips were always in a pout. Her hair was pulled back into pigtails and she carried around a bear that was almost bigger than her.

"Say momma!" The Akatsuki watched the video; the camera was taking the video of their parents trying to get Itami to speak from its most likely perch on the table.

"C'mon Itami, say momma!" tried the small Asian woman again. The Akatsuki tried to make a resemblance between her and Itami, and found nothing. Although the twins resembled their dad quite a bit, only Jack had different hair. Chris was almost identical, only his father had more wrinkles and Chris had brown eyes rather than icy blue ones.

"Fuck!" They watched as Itami's father dropped his cigarette on the rug. He picked it up and glared at the ash stain it made on the carpet.

"Fuck." A small voice chirped. The less stoic Akatsuki members laughed, as they watched the shocked mother and father turn to the small Itami who had said her first word, an imitation of her father.

"See? A little angel!" laughed Jack as Chris took the disc out and put it away.

"Remember that one time?" asked Jack. Chris nodded.

"The one with the tutu and the makeup?" asked Chris to clarify.

"Yeah." Jack smirked and turned to the Akatsuki.

"Wellll, the story goes like this…."

**Jack's POV (For Flashback Only)**

Itami was about seven when it happened, and damn was it funny. Itami loved watching a few things on TV, one thing was Pokémon. However she absolutely loved watching dancing for some reason. So one day, Chris and I came home to find Itami had pulled on this HUGE pink tutu.

"What are you doing?" asked Chris curiously.

"Yeah, I'd like to know." I nodded. Itami gave us a serious look, and damn she looked adorable.

"I'm being a ballerina, stupid." she replied insolently. Chris frowned.

"It's not nice to say things like that, Tami." he scolded her gently. Itami frowned.

"I'm a princess, I do what I want." she huffed before she turned around and began twirling again. Chris and I shared a look. I got an idea.

"Hey Tami, princesses wear makeup, right?" I inquired. Itami stopped from her twirling to give us a serious look.

"Yeah… but mommy won't let me use her makeup." Itami pouted at us. Chris and I shared a look.

"Give us a minute." Chris collected mom's makeup while I made sure that our parents were occupied, my mom was cooking and dad was at work.

When Chris came back we went full force with the makeup, when we were done Itami had bright red lipstick that was slightly smeared, bright blue eye shadow, and pink blush. Itami must have known she looked ridiculous because she gave us a look.

"I look stupid." she huffed, crossing her arms and giving us a look.

"No," denied Chris as he pulled out the crown he had been working on with glitter and glue while I did her makeup, "You look like a princess!" Chris put the crown on her head. It fell down almost to her eyes, but it didn't matter because Itami gave a somewhat large smile.

"I'm a princess!" she squealed.

"Want to know what princesses get?" asked Chris, a mischievous smile on his face.

"What?" questioned Itami.

"They get to ride rather than walk!" and with that Chris picked up Itami and sat him on her shoulders. She was lucky that both of us were rather fit ten year olds at the time and that we were able to do that, and we were already pretty tall.

Itami's smile lit up the room as she laughed while she pointed and ordered Chris to walk around. She preached that she was a princess and that she was the best.

When mom called us in for dinner, she yelled at us for using her makeup, but the smiling Itami made her change her mind. Itami smiled really easily when she was little.

**3RD PERSON POV**

"Itami, a princess?" Sasori snorted at the thought. Jack shrugged.

"All little kid's dream of things like that, Itami was fascinated with it. She even took gymnastics and ballet for quite awhile because she wanted to be a famous gymnast, or a ballerina." commented Chris.

"What happened to her dream?" asked Kakuzu, somewhat curiously. A dark look settled on Jack's face.

"There was a kid in her grade that was left back for a few times from getting suspended a lot and missing too many days every year, I think he was around our age. But he liked picking on Itami because she had bi-colored eyes and her hair had red tips." explained Chris gravely.

"So?" questioned Hidan.

"Well, he bullied her basically. I suppose I could tell you a few stories about it." Chris shrugged.

"Well this one time, Itami came home with her hair cut short and uneven, the little shit had cut her hair because she liked the red tips back then, because they were pretty to her. After that she hated her red tips and the fact they always grew back." Jack snapped.

"And this other time, they had a little talent show and he spilled paint all over her dance outfit and told her that dancing was stupid and for weak little crybabies." muttered Chris.

"After that, Itami still did gymnastics but threw a tantrum if we tried to get her to go to dance." added Jack.

"What made her quit gymnastics?" questioned Konan curiously.

"The little shits little sister joined so he got to bully her while she was doing gymnastics, if she messed something up he would let her know by teasing and taunting her. Eventually she refused to go back to gymnastics." answered Chris.

"What happened to the kid?" inquired Kisame. Jack and Chris chuckled.

"Itami was suspended for a week in third grade when she had enough of him and went bat shit crazy on him, she ended up stabbing him with a pair of scissors in the arm. Then he punched her and pulled her hair, so she tackled him and began punching him. After Itami got out of ballet and gymnastics…" Chris chuckled as he paused.

"She got into anime, more specifically fighting ones such as the one you guys are from, and Inuyasha, and other animes that had fighting. She memorized the moves, and beat that kid to hell and back!" Jack finished, laughing.

"So what molded Itami's personality to what it is now?" questioned Sasori, Deidara, Konan, and Hidan leaned in curiously. Jack and Chris both scowled.

"Our dad is a heavy drinker, and he and our mom strive for perfection I suppose, you know, that perfect family. Three kids, two boys and a girl? After Itami quit gymnastics and ballet, she no longer had anything to do with anything girly. There went the perfect image. She became a rude little brat that our dad began to hate. So, he began to hit her." Jack grit his teeth, refusing to continue. Chris started from where he stopped.

"When Itami was twelve she got an interest in piercings, as you can see she didn't care about what she had to do to get some. She did a few herself, then had a high school kid do a few for her when she was a little older and mom didn't let her near anymore needles. Our dad didn't like it, and his drinking was getting heavier. he became more… violent. I think, that in his drunken stupor, he figured that if she could handle the pain of having holes in her face, she could handle getting smashed around." Chris stopped there and Jack looked up.

"By fourteen she lost faith in the world and got into black, Goth and punk stuff. This pissed our mom off, who berated her for all that. So Itami lost the self-confidence she had, and before she turned fifteen she started…it." Jack stopped again and looked at them as Chris banged his fist into the chair.

"Itami isn't as strong as you think, not so emotionless. She cried a lot, she would punch the wall until her knuckles were covered with blood, she would scream into her pillow, all that." Chris informed them.

"But then…. it started." Jack whispered.

"What started, yeah?" inquired Deidara. Chris answered in a solemn tone.

"The self abuse, the cutting, started."

**ITAMI'S POV**

I got a few stares from freshmen, probably wondering who the hell I was. I stormed through the hall and anyone who approached got a death glare and a few threats and... choice words.

"Itami!" I turned when I saw Sky approaching me; a few girls were behind her with matching smirks. They had added a few things to the uniform. A low cut belly shirt and they left the button up open, then they cut the skirt down and had knee high socks to make a school girl look almost. I was disgusted to find Sky had done the same.

'Help?' Josh mouthed to me, but I ignored him as I noticed that he had been dragged in and now was wearing a pair of sports shorts and a jersey. He usually wore jeans and a tee shirt.

"Yeah?" I asked with a bored tone as Sky reached me, the Triple A's following behind her. The only way to tell the blonde blue eyed bimbos apart was Amy had a blue shirt, Ashley a pink, and Angela a green. Other than that, they were clones.

"What are you wearing? I don't remember your fashion sense being so…bad." trailed Sky. My pierced eyebrow rose slightly.

"Excuse me?" A few freshmen stopped to watch, not used to the fights that broke out all over like this.

"Well, black and red are so tacky. I mean, school colors are so tacky. Why not get something nice and pink? And get rid of those old boots?" I blinked and my eyes narrowed at Sky.

"Say something else, I dare you." I snarled, my mood quickly turning sour. It was 'The Time of Pain' and I got up early. Not to mention, I was almost always in a sour mood.

"Well, your piercings are outrageous, and that new tattoo you have is like a blemish. Of course your scars aren't any better….Maybe laser surgery could help you? And die your hair back to black, that would help, and maybe some contacts to give your eyes normal colors." I dropped my bag, and it made an audible thump that rang out throughout the now silent hall. Sky look at her manicured nails with a bored look.

"I never knew you were so… ugly, especially your personality. Such a temper on you, and you go between moods so fast you give others whiplash!" Sky laughed, a scratchy, ugly noise that used to make people cringe. It still did. Sky's laughs were forced, always. She didn't have the ability to laugh because when she used to laugh, she would laugh so hard she would just shake and no noise would come out, just her looking like she was having a seizure.

"Say something I care about, I fucking dare you." I growled, my hand's undoing the tie that was loose around my neck. I dropped it to the ground and Sky smirked at the challenge.

"And your father, such a horrid man, such a washed up old drunk. And your mother, a greedy materialistic woman. And your brothers, such idiots that will get nowhere in life. What about your friends? That blind girl who is a freaking vampire, or that girl with the freaky purples eyes. How about that mental girl who won't shut up? Or that dying girl with the weird eyes. You don't have a lot of friends, do you, Tami?"

I was ready to murder when she spoke about my brothers, but when I heard my friends get insulted. Her old friends get insulted. I was ready to torture her, make her feel how I felt when Orochimaru tortured me. Or maybe have Sasori whip something up, or Pein almighty push her off a cliff.

I never understood the thing that went on. Sacrificing your true friendships for popularity. I never understood it. Who wanted to be that girl? The one who got judged, the one who put on her fake mask every day.

The Sky I knew never did that. So with my mind, deciding that the old Sky was gone, I moved.

The training the Akatsuki gave me increased my speed; I had her in a throat hold against the wall in a few seconds. I held her up off the ground with one hand while I glared into her eyes, a sadistic look obviously on my face. I leaned in, next to her ear.

"Want to know something?" I breathed, "A secret? A rumor?" I chuckled darkly and I heard her flinch. I knew she had spread rumors about why I was in the hospital, and I knew she was behind the rumor of Kayan trying to kill me.

"Well, rumor has it I'm viciously bipolar, and that I murder people in their sleep." I leaned away from her and gave her a sickly sweet grin.

"Rumors are almost never true, but then there's that rare one that is true…" I chuckled again, making Sky shiver in fear.

"I am viciously bipolar at times, I'm viciously temperamental, I'm just bat shit insane to you, aren't I? So tell you what, why don't we dance? I'm sure that'll be fun, just like old times." I dropped her and she fell to the floor. She stayed there, dazed.

"Get up." I barked, taking a step back. Sky stood slowly and looked at me fearfully.

"Y-you're a monster!" she barked, "You're ugly and have no soul!"

"Maybe I am a monster, I'm ugly, I have no soul. I'm mean, I'm tough. A monster. And want to know what monsters do? They fight, they kill, they break. Bad choice of words." And with that, my fist met her face. A crack could be heard and she fell back, hitting the wall as blood spurted from her now broken nose. I grabbed her by her throat again and threw her onto the floor.

"Get up." I commanded her. As she got up, I smashed my foot into her chest and made her lay down.

"Get down, dog." I growled, I took off my foot.

"Up, bitch." I snarled. She stood up slowly. I allowed her to compose herself, give her the chance to walk away. But she didn't. She came at me, her nails like claws. She sliced at my face, and I allowed her to carve into the left side of my face. I pushed my bang back and found her nails went down my forehead, skipped my eye, and trailed down my cheek next to the other scar that marred my cheek. Her eyes widened.

"Pain isn't so bad you know, especially for a masochist, or sadist. Or both. just like me." I brought my leg up in a wondrous split before smashing it into her face. I was ashamed to think I was once friends with someone who didn't have enough common sense to run away from a losing fight.

"Get up." I commanded once more, and she did as I told her. Only this time, she tried to spit in my face. It didn't go far enough. It only landed on the ground in front of me, but it made my cooling temper flare up once again. I grabbed her by her tie and held her up.

"I hate girls like you, ones who succumb to popularity and stupidity. Gain some respect for me, because of all people you should know that I can kick every person in this schools ass." I growled before I dropped her. I looked to the crowd that had accumulated.

"And don't you forget it either, freshmen, the name's Itami Duncan and I run this school. You want to die? Piss me off." I snapped before I grabbed my bag and stormed off. The crowd parted for me, and as I passed Josh he gave me a horrified look.

"You've changed." he whispered.

"No shit, Sherlock." I hissed as I continued.

So many things can influence a person. Like me, I went from a sweet girl, to a brat, to a bitch, now, though... I'm a monster.

Fucking hell.

Changes suck.

* * *

**AN**

**This was long. And slightly weird, for me anyway. I said this story was going to be funny, I forget to mention it was also going to be pretty depressing and sad. Oops.**

**Anyway, so the poll has Deidara winning, Sasori not so far behind, and Itachi isn't even close. Although I'm actually starting to get rather partial to Sasori because many people that I debated with on why they chose Sasori put up a good argument. However Deidara is winning, so the pairing until time comes for me to close the poll is still Itami and Deidara.**

**I doubt Sasori will catch up again. They were neck and neck for quite awhile though.**

**A-I can't do shit with jumps or tricks. With skiing, I still can't do a hockey stop and I've been skiing since I was little. I'm confident though that my newfound snowboarding skills will flourish, and soon I will be doing the rails and jumps like a pro. After I can turn left the right way. My cousin told me my way of turning is wrong. Meh.**

**Q-So, give me an evaluation on Itami. How's she seem to be so far in Wide Awake? Different from Insomnia? The same? C'mon, this question is made for you to ponder!**


	8. Perfect

**AN-**

**I wrote some of this in school…**

**Enjoy anyway.**

* * *

"Miss Duncan, it's one of your first days back and you are already starting fights!" lectured the school principal, Mr. Vright. He was a short, squat man with these bright blue eyes that reminded me of Jack's, only this guys' wasn't as light as Jack's, his were more of Deidara's color, but brighter.

"I didn't start it, I ended it." I stated while crossing my arms under my chest and leaning back slightly.

"Whatever way you see it, Miss Duncan, you still fought, and it wasn't your first! I am going to have to call your parents, and I will expect both your mother and your father, not your brothers to come and pick you up and have a talk with me." Mr. Vright huffed as he picked up the black phone on his desk, "Are they home?"

Well, my brothers were at work, and the school wasn't told about my living circumstances, if they were I'd have to talk to a psychologist everyday during free time so they knew if the 'split' was wreaking emotional turmoil in my brain. I didn't want to do that, so I kept it a secret. I planned to keep it that way.

"They are, but they probably won't answer the phone." I replied nonchalantly as I put my right leg over my left and I leaned back even more, looking very relaxed. I was relaxed; the new pacifist teacher would learn eventually it was pointless to break up the fights around school so next time I wouldn't be dragged here as fast. Although if he hadn't been over six feet tall and weighed most likely three times my weight I'm sure I could have avoided being pinned down after he tackled me to the ground.

"We will see." sniffed Mr. Vright as he started dialing, knowing my number by heart. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. I just had to hope that none of my morons picked up the phone, and if one of them did, I hoped for my sake that it was an intelligent one. Preferably Sasori, Konan, Kakuzu, Itachi, or Pein. I'd be fine with Zetsu and Kisame too, but Kisame was a joker, and Zetsu spoke in two different tones with two different personalities.

"Ah, hello, this is the school calling for Miss Itami Duncan, is this her father?" I almost groaned. Who picked the phone up? I sighed again... I hoped it was someone smart. I prayed to Jashin, and Pein, and God that it was someone smart.

* * *

**3RD PERSON POV**

The phone started ringing, waking up the Akatsuki members who had gone back to sleep after Jack and Chris both hurried out of the room, saying something about work. Most of the Akatsuki felt like they just didn't want to add on to the subject of Itami's…. problem.

"Shut the fucking thing up!" Hidan yelled from his spot on the air mattress. Pein looked over to the phone on the bedside table and his eyes narrowed at the caller ID.

'Rosehallow High School' thought Pein, 'Itami's school.' Pein picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Pein questioned into the phone as Konan and Kakuzu gave him a curious look.

"Ah, hello, this is the school calling for Miss Itami Duncan, is this her father?" Pein heard an older man's voice ask.

"This is him," Pein replied dismissively, ignoring the look Konan and Kakuzu shared, "Why are you calling for Itami?" Pein's eyes narrowed when he heard a sigh on the other end.

"I'm afraid Itami has been in yet another fight, quite frankly her behavior is vicious and atrocious-" Pein's eyes narrowed even more when in the background he could hear a familiar female voice say, "Screw you old man!", however the man continued after a short pause, "-albeit her grades are fine. It's her attitude I'm worried about. Would you, and possibly Itami's mother please come to meet with me and the school psychologist today? Itami will be receiving a three day suspension from school as well, so you will need to pick her up."

"We will be there in twenty minutes." Pein calmly replied into the phone.

"Of course, thank you and I am pleased to finally meet you Mr Duncan." With that Pein hung up and looked at Konan.

"We will be going to pick Itami up from school, she got into a fight." he informed Konan. The Akatsuki members who had accumulated in the doorway upon hearing Pein answer the phone, all went to leave. However Deidara didn't.

"Can I come, un?" he asked.

"No, I wanna fucking come!" shouted Hidan. Pein sighed and lifted a hand to his forehead.

"Sasori, you will come, Hidan, Deidara, you two will stay. Kakuzu, you watch them." ordered Pein. Kakuzu responded with a brief nod. Pein led Konan and Sasori out of the room and out to the front porch.

"Do you remember the way to the school?" inquired Konan.

"Yes, when we were in the car with Itami she briefly pointed it out to us." Pein answered as he started walking down the driveway. She and Sasori exchanged a brief look.

"Do you think he's going to scold Itami?" asked Sasori.

"Most likely." sighed Konan as they moved to catch up to Pein, who was already halfway down the block.

* * *

**Itami's POV**

I tapped my fingers on the desk in the psychologist's office with a bored expression evident on my face. The psychologist, Mr. Harpers, was watching my every move. Mr. Harpers was a middle aged man with long brown hair and dreadlocks; he always wore tie-dye and black sunglasses. He reminded me of a hippie... he was one, too.

"So Tami, can I call you Tami?" Mr. Harpers decided to start before Mr. Vright and my 'parents' got here.

"Whatever, can't say I'll respond to it though." I replied shortly. His eyes traveled me again until they rested on the black wristband my sleeve had risen to show off. In all honesty, I forgot I had put it on. It was my Akatsuki cloud one.

"You watch Naruto? In that case, I need to call you Tami-chan." he decided with a large grin. I blinked to hide my surprised look. This hippie watched Naruto? Interesting.

"You watch Naruto?" I questioned, "Shippuden or just Naruto?" Mr. Harpers smiled, happy to be getting a conversation out of me.

"Just the first few episodes of Shippuden, I see you're a fan of the Akatsuki. I only know of a few members, who's your favorite?" he inquired. I thought about it. I had no idea who was coming, so I had no idea who to say.

"Tobi." I finally decided, he was the one who was least likely to come, due to wearing a mask. Mr. Harpers wrote something down; he was using my favorite show to evaluate me? I felt my fingers twitch at the thought, however I ignored it.

"Why is he your favorite?" he continued his interrogation. I shrugged.

"I suppose I like the mysterious air around him, and it's funny when Deidara tries to kill him." I replied with another shrug.

"Hm… what are your parents like?" questioned Mr. Harpers. I shrugged.

"They're my parents, what else for me to think?" I looked away. I wasn't sure who was coming, for all I knew Pein and Kakuzu were coming.

"What is your opinion on them? Tough? Busy? Fun? Careless?" asked Mr. Harpers. Luckily, I was saved by the door opening and the school secretary coming in with…. Konan, Sasori, and Pein.

"Hello, cousin." Sasori greeted, with a faked smile. So that meant Konan and Pein were my parents, I'm quite curious to see how this plays out.

"I'm the school psychologist." greeted Mr. Harpers, not letting his eyes leave Pein's. Moments later Mr. Vright walked in, and he froze when he saw my 'parents'.

"Ah hello Mr. and Mrs. Duncan." he smiled largely, and somewhat falsely as he held out his hand for Pein to shake. Pein shook his hand, and from Mr. Vright's face I could tell that Pein wasn't gentle in the slightest. I held in a snicker as Mr. Vright gestured to the chairs on the sides of me as he took a seat next to Mr. Harpers. Konan and Pein took a seat on either side of me, and Sasori dragged a chair up behind me.

"So, we're here to discuss Itami's behavior." started Mr. Vright. I groaned, gaining all attention.

"Listen, it's my personality, deal with it, I'm mean, I'm sarcastic, I'm temperamental, leave me alone and go after the school sluts and see them for psychology. They'll be more interesting." I snapped. Mr. Harpers jotted something down on his notepad. My eyes stayed on his pen as it moved, however he concealed what he was writing from my view. My eye twitched at this.

"Oh, I think that you're quite interesting Itami. You don't find many girls like you…" trailed Mr. Harpers as Mr. Vright cleared his throat. He gave us all a dirty look as he continued.

"Now, what I was going to say was that I believe Itami needs anger management to help settle things, and we would also like to learn why Itami is so…. temperamental." Mr. Vright explained.

"It's called personality, something you lack." I answered starkly, receiving disapproving looks from Pein and Konan.

"Itami, behave." ordered Pein. I gave him a dead look.

"Yes father." I replied with a stoic expression. I looked over at Konan to see she was holding back giggles and a smirk.

"How are things at home?" Mr. Harpers questioned, looking directly at me. I avoided his gaze and instead exchanged looks with Konan.

"Good, my brothers have jobs and I'm back to how I was before my accident." I answered with a stony expression. Mr. Harpers wrote something else down and I felt my arm twitch slightly, I hated not knowing what he was thinking. This guy was good. He had his glasses, so I had no idea what he was thinking, and he kept a loose smile on the entire time.

"I see, well here's my evaluation." announced Mr. Harpers, looking down at his notepad, "Itami is a smart girl, I had trouble analyzing her at first because she is good at keeping a poker face, but her eyes and expressions she couldn't hide were loud and clear. She is uncomfortable talking about home life, and her accident, and she also doesn't like that she can't see what I'm writing down about her. I can see this because her voice gets colder when speaking about home life and she tends to try and avoid the topic, she also twitched when she saw me writing down my evaluation."

"So, what's going on at home?" interrogated Mr. Vright, only to have Mr. Harpers swat him with his notepad. Mr. Harpers kept going.

"But I also noticed that Itami doesn't like talking about herself, she tried moving the topic to her brothers, and her favorite character was described by her as mysterious. She also seems to be rather temperamental, as was said, and I believe that this is partly from personality, but also from experiences she's had." Mr. Harpers finished.

"So?" questioned Konan.

"So, with reports from the nurse something tells me that you guys are hiding something, we won't pressure you into telling us, it's Itami's choice to tell us what she wants. If it's abuse, like the nurse believes, it doesn't seem to be you two, because Itami seems to be rather comfortable between you two. You also seem rather protective of Itami, as you sat on either side of her, rather than most parents who sit next to each other with the child on the side of one of the parents." Mr. Harpers explained, the smile not leaving his face.

I blinked. This guy was good. Too good, he was able to analyze me better than most people. Most people just said I was temperamental and that I wasn't very talkative. This, was a whole new playing field.

"My wife and I have an appointment," Pein's voice startled me, however I didn't show it and just turned to him, "So I request that we are able to leave now." Konan and Sasori nodded.

"Of course, you just need to sign Itami out." We all stood, Pein shook hands with Mr. Harpers and Mr. Vright, and we left to the main office.

"Oh, Tami-chan, if you ever need to talk, I'm here!" Mr. Harpers called as we walked down the hall, his voice echoing through the empty hall of closed doors. The secretaries stared at us as Pein signed me out in the main office. I watched him, and smirked slightly when I noticed all he did was scribble illegibly. Then we left.

"I'm disappointed you got into a fight Itami." Pein started to scold me as we walked through the parking lot.

"Yeah yeah, it's normal for me. Besides, she had it coming." I declared.

"Was it a good fight?" asked Sasori. I shrugged.

"Someone probably took a video of it, when we get back I'll check my phone for a video of me kicking the shit out of her." I looked up at the sky as I walked, ignoring them for now.

I didn't feel bad for kicking Sky's ass, she had it coming. I mean, I wasn't completely sure why she had changed. I suppose if I had a theory, she always was pressured to be great. Her sister was one of those preppy girls, and she had always tried to get Sky to do it. Then when her hair grew out, she got noticeably prettier. My real theory though is that she turned to the preps, wanting more friends because of my comatose state, insomnia. While I was in insomnia, Sky didn't really have anyone else except Josh, who followed Sky around like a lost puppy. Usually I was the ring leader of my friends, my friends and I were an interesting group.

Sky, as I explained, was pressured. Her sister had pressured her into being preppy, and her sister had always been a bit bitchy and never liked me. I suppose when she had been killed in that car accident, I was slightly glad. However Sky then told me of her new troubles at home, Sky's parents missed Crystal, Cry, and they pressured Sky too. Sky had to be perfect, pretty. But Sky wasn't those things at heart; I suppose now, that I think about it, saying those things probably tore away at her heart. But, Sky could have changed for all I know. Jashin knows I must have.

Next is Kayan, she's a bit much. She has a mental disorder, I can't tell you what it is because I was never told its name, but she told me that she had one. And I doubt she was lying, because she does take meds for it, and is homeschooled because of it. Anyway, Kayan has a shitty dad. He left them, her family of her, her mother, and her brother hanging, and he is her tormentor. Because of legal shit, she does have to see him, and like I said, he's a piece of shit like my own dad only he's more on a mental level. He wants his kids to be perfect, so he tells her to be perfect, tries to get her to be perfect. This is like Sky; only with this Kayan can't take it. I've only seen it once, but Kayan breaks down sometimes. She goes all out, and it isn't pretty. Kayan, although always happy and go-lucky, is truthfully quite a depressing person. Her meds, from what I've seen of them, are things I've never seen, or antidepressants or stress relievers. Kayan has it hard.

Violet, I suppose, has always been on her own. Her family has a ton of medical problems, I suppose she's the sport of the family because she's healthy, but everyone else in her family isn't. Her mom died giving her life, and her dad was put in the hospital when she was sixteen. She moved to be here with her grandma when he was put in the hospital and then we met on one of her first days here, I was a freshmen back then. Anyway, Violet, to stay healthy because her immune system is shit, takes vitamins, pills, shit like that. She's very paranoid, although she doesn't show it, she's afraid that her dad's going to die. She work stop send money to the hospital for his treatment since she is a senior in high school. Her grandma doesn't really do much but give her a house, so Violet really is mostly on her own.

Next was Kirai. Her father was strict. Beyond strict, he was a control freak. He was a perfectionist, he had OCD, and if anything fucks with his vision of his perfect little world, then he would get either very depressed, or very mad. He went to extremes fast. He couldn't deal well with Kirai, he already had problems because she was colorblind, and half blind as it was, so he had trouble with her missing labels in their house, or not putting things back right. He tried getting her manners to make her more ladylike, but that worked on her just as much as it did me. It did shit.

Finally, we have Evelyn, or Evie as I like calling her. Like all my other friends problems, her mother wants perfection. But not like that, she wants her daughter to live. She wants her daughter to have a perfect life, to live long and to have a family that's perfect. She tries too hard to keep Evie safe, she hated me and her other friends because we're apparently, and I quote 'diseased full wild animals that will kill her'. I think her mother is a bit too extreme with it all, but hey, I'm not a mother, so I can't tell you whether she's right or wrong. However from the teenager point of view, it's wrong.

So yeah, my friend's lives are shit. And it's all because everyone strives for perfection, and it's impossible to get. Humans aren't perfect, we're flawed. We can't do anything perfect, no matter what anyone says! Hell, I think perfection is what made my family life shit too.

My mother, a materialistic woman who wants perfection. She would have loved me to be a mini her, with no flaws such as my bi-colored eyes or strange red tipped hair. She had wanted a daughter who was like one of the Triple A's, what looks to be perfect, pretty, normal. Then my father, a man who waned normal. A man who wanted his family to be normal, and with normality, comes perfection for him. He wanted normal, Jack and Chris were normal, however then I came along. Sure I was cute at first, but then when I grew up to be not so normal, to today's standards anyway, my father was upset. TO make things worse, he was an alcoholic, so doubled with his need for me to be perfect, he decided that his way of dealing with things would work.

Perfection. Perfection. Perfection. PERFECTION.

Damn it all, I suppose that's what ruined my life. Perfection!

Perfection I suppose can never be achieved, never. There is no such thing as perfect because you can never stop going up, we never stop advancing. Technology keeps advancing, however nothing is perfect.

What is perfection anyway? If it can't be achieved, then how can there be such a thing? How can such a word exist, if it itself doesn't exist?

I don't know, and I suppose I'll never know. Because it's one of those things that can never be achieved. And it's too large of a topic for me to just debate with myself.

I'm such a depressing person, thinking of this. But what I say is true. To me anyway... I suppose it's an opinion. Perhaps perfection is an opinion? I don't really know, but either way I doubt perfection, true perfection, will ever be achieved.

* * *

**AN**

**This chapter felt depressing to me. And I got to the end of the chapter, then I realized I never continued with Jack and Chris's talk from the day before. So I added in that they left, trying to avoid the subject.**

**Anyway, yesterday, I missed the kickball when it was pelted at me and the kid, this fucktard named Joe, said "Don't you know how to catch?" Next turn, I catch the kickball as its flying over my head. Next runner kicks it right at Joe, who misses it. The runner stops on my base, and since everyone cept out teacher heard him insult me, both he and I said at the same time "Don't you know how to catch, Joe?" If I didn't want to get into honors classes next year, I'd have kicked him in the face by now. Next year, if he's in a class of mine, he's getting a kick to the head. Or a punch in the face. My foots closer though, and it'll hurt more.**

**So, yeah….**

**A-I think Itami is a crazy, imperfect, somewhat Sue-ish OC who can be improved. I noticed, when I reread Insomnia (I cringed as I read), that her personality never seemed to be quite set. She was quite bipolar, ranging from depressing, to temperamental, to loud, to neutral. And I had a few people who agreed, so yes, Itami isn't perfect. I'[m trying to get her flaws to be used to perfection in these chapters of Wide Awake, as you can see Itami is debating the world. And as you can see, she isn't as mentally stable as she was in the past. I'm having fun writing Itami though; she's very fun to write because of her bipolar and unstable personality.**

**Q-Hm…. if you could do one thing to anyone in the Akatsuki what would it be?**

**Sayonara!**


	9. The Word I'm Looking For

**AN**

**Enjoy**

* * *

When we got back to the house, I was still in a somewhat emotional mood. That all left me when my phone beeped and I checked it to see Violet had sent me a video of the entire fight. So I had an entire video of me kicking Sky's ass.

Lovely.

I proceeded to show Pein, whose lecture I had tuned out on the way back.

"You should not be proud," he scolded, but then, a rare smirk made its way onto his face, "However you kicked her ass." I was proud I was praised by Pein, until he decided to wallop me on the back of the head, "That's for not listening to me as I was scolding you."

Next, my morons all crowded the living room as I replayed the video for them multiple times.

"Good job bitch, you make me proud." Hidan praised, receiving a Gibbs smack from Kakuzu, similar to the smack Pein had given me previously.

"Don't encourage her behavior... However it was a very good kick you did in the end." Kakuzu stated before he went back to counting money he most likely found and stole from our wallets and various hiding places. Deidara grinned at me. Truthfully, I had been ignoring Deidara. I had no idea what I felt for him, and I still wanted an explanation on why I was told he was dead, when he was standing right in front of me.

"That, was awesome, yeah." he complimented. I nodded in response as Sasori looked to me.

"Your fighting abilities are far superior to others in this world than in ours." Sasori observed, I took it as a compliment. I felt my heart warm, I loved praise truthfully. No one ever praised me because no one either liked me or had the balls to do it.

**Praise whore.**

_No, she just likes compliments, she doesn't get them often._

Ah shit, it's my mind fucking with me again. I'm like Zetsu at times, only with three instead of two, and it's all in my head.

'Fucking hell, I thought I got rid of you two.' I thought back angrily, only to receive laughs from them.

**You can't get rid of me!**

_It's near impossible to get rid of one's own mind…._

I sighed and rubbed my temple, almost missing the praise Kisame gave me.

"Thanks." I mumbled back to the blue man before I told everyone I had a migraine and that I was going to rest upstairs. So I trouped up to my room, and sat in the darkest corner of my room where I stared at the wall and I went into my head.

Tenshi had her arms crossed and a large smirk on her face as Akuma looked ready to murder. From a few previous visits I had into my subconscious, I learned that this was quite normal because when I sent them there, they enjoyed fucking around and insulting each other. It's easy to do, they're absolute opposites. Thus why they were named Akuma and Tenshi.

"**You're a moron."** huffed Akuma, pointing at me.

"_She isn't a moron, just not as intelligent as we are_." Tenshi defended, "_Besides we're a part of her._"

"Both of you shut up and go hide in my sub-conscious or whatever, I don't need to speak with you two." I barked. Tenshi pouted in my direction and Akuma scowled.

"_It's not good to bottle your feelings_." Tenshi informed me.

"**Yeah, you'll kill someone eventually if you do**." added Akuma, both ignoring me.

"I'm not bottling my feelings; I'm just choosing to deal with them later than now." I growled.

"_Well, you're not going to be able to handle it soon_." Tenshi chirped.

"**Yeah, so I suggest you go cry like a fucking baby in the shower so the morons don't hear you, then you can take your anger out on the Jashinist or your punching bag**." advised Akuma.

"The shower?" I questioned Akuma. She smirked.

"**You've got your tough little façade going, they'll hear you without background noise, besides while in the shower they can't disturb you unless they want to be called perverts**." she explained.

"_That's actually a very good idea, I'm proud of you_." Tenshi commented to Akuma, "What _is it Itami calls you? Akuma? I'm proud of you Akuma."_

"**Shut your trap, Tenshi**." huffed Akuma as she walked off into the darkness of my mind.

"_Hey, wait for me_!" cried Tenshi, running off after Akuma.

"Morons!" I muttered to the darkness as I faded from my mind and found myself back in my room. I stood after a moment and headed into my bathroom where I closed the door. I turned my shower on and plugged the drain. I stripped and sat down in the middle of my tub where I just, stared at the wall.

Then, I felt them.

The tears that cascaded down my cheeks, the tears I had held in for years. I couldn't stop them, despite not really feeling sad. Soon though I felt myself sobbing, and I was glad that Akuma had suggested the shower.

I didn't notice that I was bleeding until I noticed the red in the water that was filling up the tub around me. I felt my face and found that when I had let Sky scratch me, she managed to get really deep. No one had noticed until now though because I had my bang on that side of my face.

The water stung the cut, but I didn't really notice. I just stared at my hand, watching the crimson get washed off. When it was gone, I smashed my fist into the wall and I felt new tears begin to drizzle down my face. I couldn't stop them.

"I hate this." I whispered, pulling my knees to my chest so I could rest my face in them to avoid getting my face soaked, "I hate feeling so…." I couldn't think of what to describe my feelings. I suppose, emotionless would do, but then again I was being very depressing. Then, my random bursts of anger and sadness weren't helping either.

I suppose I stayed there, battling my emotions for quite a while because after some time I heard a knock on my door. I ignored it until they began banging on my door.

"Who is it?" I called back, composing myself so that my voice wouldn't crack.

"It's me, Konan." replied the only female Akatsuki, "Can I come in?" It really didn't matter to me, we went in hot springs together, and I'm sure when she had to heal me she had to change me.

"Whatever." I answered. The door opened and shut behind the familiar blue haired woman. She came over to where I was sitting in the tub and she knelt next to it.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded my head.

**Liar.**

_It's not polite to lie._

'Shut up!' I cried in my head, but I didn't show any emotion on my face.

"Answer me truthfully, Itami, and I'm not talking physically. You seem lost." I shrugged.

"I suppose… I never thought I would see you guys again. And last I checked, Deidara was dead." Konan blinked at me a few times, then looked like she wanted to face palm. Instead of face palming, she gave me a sheepish look.

"I suppose we forgot to tell you because of the shock of coming here. But Deidara never died, he used a clay clone. But the clone added onto the fight took so much of his chakra; Zetsu couldn't locate him and figured he was dead. By the time he got back, your body was just a shell. No mind, no breathing, you looked dead. We even buried your body. Deidara was very depressing for days after. It was very… gloomy in the base without you. And the food wasn't as good." admitted Konan. I blinked. Then blinked again.

"So you mean to tell me, that after being depressed, thinking Deidara was dead, he was actually alive and Zetsu just messed up?" I asked incredulously. Konan threw me another sheepish look.

"Zetsu didn't tell us anything, we assume that is what happened and from Deidara's account of what happened." Konan informed me. I shrugged in response.

"So Itami, how long are you going to sit in here?" questioned Konan. I shrugged again.

"How long have I been in here?"

"An hour." she replied with a blank look. I snorted.

"Longest shower I've ever taken. I'll be out in like ten minutes." I decided. Konan left after a moment and I spent the next ten minutes just staring at the wall, thinking.

When I got out I was wrinkled and I pulled on my underwear, black sweatpants, and a tank top. I then pulled my red hoodie on and decided to lie on my bed. I pulled out my IPod and just listened to music. I managed to get through 'Somewhat I Belong' by Linkin Park before one of my morons decided they wanted to annoy me.

As the lyrics of 'In the End' came on a familiar silver-haired Jashinist came up to my room. He silently sat next to me and stole one of my earphones so he could listen.

"You're being surprisingly quiet." I murmured.

"You look like you want to fucking die." Hidan informed me. I sighed.

"I don't, at least not now, but, I'm not really feeling to my usual. I suppose the counselor brought out my depressing side." I muttered.

"Well bitch, you should get back to normal because it's fucking beyond depressing. Your brothers aren't here to be fucking funny and we don't have a shit of an idea on what half your crap does." Hidan snapped. I scowled at him.

"If you came up here to bitch to me, go back downstairs." I snarled. Hidan shook his head.

"I didn't come up here to be an asshole, this fucking time, but you better stop being so damn depressing before Dei-chan decides to come up here with Tobi shooting rainbows out of his ass." I chuckled slightly at that visual image.

"Yes, because Tobi would shoot fucking rainbows out of his ass." I replied sarcastically.

"It's the best I could think of to get a fucking chuckle out of you, stone hearted bitch." muttered Hidan. I surmised that Hidan was even the one to have this conversation with me. Usually he just argued with me for amusement. This was new.

"Don't' forget that we fucking care about you bitch, so don't go all suicidal on us." Hidan warned me before he stood and left. I blinked, slightly shocked from his odd behavior.

"That, was fucking weird." I decided aloud as I stood. I decided that in my depression I could at least be productive. So I started on school work I had neglected.

I got through two questions before I discarded my book back into my bag and I went back to just staring at my ceiling and listening to music. 'A Demon's Fate' by Within Temptation came on and I felt my mind wander to depressing thoughts once again.

After quite a lot of thinking, I finally realized what I felt like. I finally found a word for what I wanted to say to myself in the shower.

"I hate feeling so….dead."

* * *

**3RD PERSON**

* * *

"I'm worried about Itami." murmured Konan as the Akatsuki sat on all the chairs and couches in the Duncan's living room.

"It's depressing with Itami being so…. well depressing." muttered Kisame.

"Do you think someone should go up and talk to her?" questioned Sasori.

"I'll go, un!" offered Deidara.

"No, you shouldn't fucking go, the last thing she heard about you was you died after you said you'd be back." growled Hidan.

"No, I said I'd try to be back, I didn't try to get her hopes up, yeah!" argued Deidara.

"Fuck that, I'll go up and talk to the bitch." snarled Hidan, getting up and storming out. His stomps quieted as he climbed the stairs to Itami's room.

"Do you think that was wise?" questioned Kakuzu, thinking of his idiotic partner.

"I think it was a rather good decision." Itachi spoke up.

"I don't. What if he riles her up?" replied Kisame, giving his partner a curious look.

"Hidan is actually rather attune to Itami." Pein pointed out, immediately getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean by that, Leader-sama?" inquired Kakuzu respectfully.

"Hidan seems to know how Itami is feeling; I've seen it in his actions. They both don't realize it, but I believe they are closer than they think. They're much like siblings." Pein replied. Deidara felt himself let out the breath he had been holding when Pein had said that Itami and Hidan were close.

'Why am I so worked up over this?' wondered Deidara, although he didn't let his thoughts show on his face.

"They do bicker often, and fight." mused Sasori.

"It's annoying_. I think it's nice that they're close like that_. I think it's annoying how they're both so loud." Zetsu bickered with himself. After a moment through, they stopped because Hidan walked back into the room.

"The bitch is so out of her usual self it's fucking depressing." Hidan reported before taking his spot on a beanbag chair they had dragged from Jack's room.

"What do you think is making her so depressed?" questioned Konan.

"I think it's the shock of her leaving us so abruptly when she learned to live with us, she believed that Deidara was dead along with it. Now, us showing up when she had tried to go back to living normally has set her off." Pein decided.

"It's also the fact that a lot happened to her with us. She was tortured by Orochimaru, almost killed repeatedly, that is a lot for someone who isn't a ninja to take it. Even ninja won't always take it in well." Itachi explained.

"So what can we do to help Itami, yeah?" inquired Deidara.

"We just have to support her and make sure she doesn't get hurt anymore." announced Konan.

They all agreed.

* * *

**AN**

**So, I got the new Naruto game. Two words. FUCKING. EPIC. I also got the new Sim games, Sim City likes fucking with me, and I only played it once because the servers have been down. WTF?**

**Q-What's your favorite videogame? If you don't have one, what's one you want to play? Why?**

**A-One thing? I suppose troll them. But I would do a ton of shit. Like hug Tobi, fuck with Hidan (No not in that sense, you need mind soap), I loved Iotwt's idea of taking Hidan to church. Yes, I abbreviated your name. I'm lazy. I would take him to my church and set him onto the Confirmation prep lady, I didn't do any of my homework or masses yet this year. They're due next month. And the lady knows who I am, me, out of all like 200 teenagers, she knows me. Because I haven't done shit yet. FML.**

**Sayonara.**


	10. Finding Familiar Foe Faces

**AN**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The next morning I got up early and went through the refrigerator because I doubted that my morons and my brothers would keep it organized, and I had refused to come out of my room the night before so they had to fend for themselves in the kitchen.

"What the hell is this doing in here?" I questioned to myself as I pulled a can of air freshener from the side door. I stared at it for a moment, then wondered if one of the dumbasses living with me used it in food.

"Eh, my morons are idiots, they can handle it." I dismissed as I pulled open the cabinet full of the poisonous chemicals used for cleaning open. I actually had to reach to get to it; it was a very high cabinet. I placed the air freshener in its rightful place before I went back to the refrigerator.

In the time it took me to start breakfast I heard a few of my morons make noise. Moments later, when a delicious smell from the food I was making wafted through the house it attracted a few people. My two brothers came in, both looking like zombies. Hidan came in, followed by his babysitter, Kakuzu. Deidara came in with Sasori on his heels looking unaffected by the smell; he probably was seeing as how he's a puppet.

"Morning." I greeted them all, taking a few plates out and scooping eggs and bacon onto them. I slid them on the table and all the morons crowded around. I took my own plate and hoisted myself up onto the counter to eat next to the stove where some French toast was being cooked.

"So you feeling better today, bitch?" Hidan asked before shoveling some food into his mouth.

"If that's what you call it." I replied, taking some bacon I had poured syrup on and shoving it in my mouth. I changed the French toast in the pan with another, laying the one that was done on a plate that already had a few done, "If you want French toast take some." Kakuzu grabbed two pieces, following by Deidara.

"Would you like some, Sasori?" I asked, holding up a package of Poptarts . He gave me a dead look which I returned with a smirk.

"I liked it better when you didn't talk." Sasori sighed.

"What?" asked Deidara, mouth full of eggs.

"It's an inside joke." I informed him, taking a bite of my piece of syrup drowned French toast.

The joke I was referring to had happened on one of the first days the Akatsuki had been here. It was also the way we had learned that cold water turned them back to cats. Anyway, Sasori had been in the kitchen with me, watching me cook while breathing down my neck when he noticed I pulled out food he never saw before. Curious, he asked what it was. I told him that it was a secret, and then I turned on the water. Sasori, too busy giving me a look and trying to read the label on the package, didn't notice that the water hose's trigger was stuck from the previous day's breakfast syrup. He also was unable to dodge that water that blasted at him from the hose. He was soon kittified and meowing angrily. I had just ignored him and continued cooking, but I kept bringing it up because it was a moment where he was unable to defend himself. Such a poor ninja. At least now he knows what a Poptart is.

"Morning Itami." I heard someone call cheerfully as they entered the kitchen.

"Morning Konan." I replied as she came over and took some French toast and bacon.

"Where's Pein?" I asked.

"He's," Konan frowned at the piece of toast that had slid off her fork and landed on the table, "Upstairs thinking before the house gets too loud." She wiped the toast off the table and ate a piece of bacon.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." I decided, "It's a nice day, and it'll help me clear my head." I nodded to myself.

"Want one of us to come?" questioned Kakuzu after swallowing some of his food.

"Nah, I'm used to my neighborhood, I think the only time I haven't kicked the ass of my attacker is the time I was shot." I replied. Jack and Chris both winced, remembering that.

"I was surprised that you were hurt so badly when you woke up." Kakuzu informed me.

"Fucking surprised me too." agreed Hidan.

"Maybe someone should go with you…." trailed Jack.

"No, then my walk wouldn't be relaxing and peaceful." I denied, sliding off the counter.

"When Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, and Pein come down, just give them food. Jack, Chris, don't put air freshener in the fridge again. Now, I'm going. I'll be back in about an hour." I ordered, walking through the kitchen to the living room. I exited my house and left for a walk.

My walk was going well. I was feeling calm and tranquil and I texted my brothers to let them know I was heading to the park so I'd be out later. I liked sitting on the swings at the park.

When I arrived at the park, there weren't many people there. It wasn't a popular park; it had an old swing set, monkey bars, an old slide, and open space. That was it. But I liked it because of that. It gave me a very homey feeling.

I made my way over to the swings, when a sudden, loud, familiar voice rang out across the park.

"Stop talking, you idiot!" I stopped, analyzing the voice. It was a rather high female voice. It wasn't Sky, or Violet, or Evie, or Kayan, or Kirai…. so who was it?

"Your voice is so loud and annoying!" another familiar voice complained as a few figures came into view. I froze upon seeing them.

"Ah shit." I whispered, rubbing my eyes hoping I wasn't seeing things. When I still saw the five people, four of them very familiar, I felt like swearing. The girl who had spoken before was obviously the red haired girl with glasses, seeing as how I knew the other girl with them from school and her voice was more around my pitch. The three guys were a bit odd looking. The tallest one was easily six feet tall and he had orange hair with eyes the same color, he had a rather peaceful expression on his face as he looked around. The second boy had white hair with blue tips and purple eyes. He was giving the girl an annoyed look. The last boy though was the one I was most afraid of. His dark hair, shaped like the ass of a duck was being pat down by the girl from my school while she muttered things about it. His onyx eyes roamed the playground, until they rested on me.

"Well fuck," I decided my cover was blown so I would have to run now, "Hebi is here too?" And then I turned around after all five looked at me, and I ran in the opposite direction as fast as I could. I heard the girl from my school yell after me, and I briefly remembered her name to be something like Alicia or Angela or something.

I made it out into the road and looked over my shoulder to see they were giving chase. I swore again and took off down the sidewalk. I pushed past people and looked for an escape route. When I saw the mall looming in the distance, I decided I would hide there.

I was surprised that I was able to run all the way to the mall full speed, I had never been a huge fan of running and my endurance had always been moderate at best. When I made it to the mall I slid into and took off down to the store I decided I would hide in, Himesama, you know, the pit of doom in my mall?

I flew in and almost fell on my face because I crashed into something. I took a few moments of blind wandering before my eyes adjusted to the lighting, and then I ran over to the clothing section. I ducked down and crawled in the middle of one of the circular racks and decided I would hide there. They would never find me.

* * *

**3RD Person**

* * *

Team Hebi ran into Himesama, all the members but Sasuke crashing into the same object Itami had run into. Sasuke stood and looked around with his Sharingan, but couldn't find Itami.

"Do you see her?" asked the girl that had found them as kitties, Alice.

"No." he replied shortly. Alice sighed and flipped her blue, purple, and green dyed hair over her shoulder before she walked over to the clothing section. She looked for anything that suggested Itami was hiding there, but found nothing. She looked to the Hebi gang.

"Why did you even follow her?" she questioned. Sasuke didn't spare her a glance as he replied.

"She was in my world before, she knows Itachi. I suspect she may know a way back, or where the Akatsuki is because she said "Hebi is here too?" when she saw us." Sasuke answered before shaking his head and turning back to Alice with a scowl on his face.

"That chicks tits were huge." Suigetsu muttered to Jugo, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"My eyes were not on her chest, but rather on her face. She has many piercings." noted Jugo. Suigetsu, ignoring Jugo's commented, looked to Karin.

"Hey Karin, I bet that chick has a better chance with Sasuke than you ever will! Did you see her looks?" snickered Suigetsu. Karin scowled at him and within moments, she had punched him, making water fly away from where his head had been.

"Hey! No decapitating people in public!" snapped Alice, momentarily pausing her conversation with Sasuke.

"He was asking for it!" snarled Karin, crossing her arms angrily. Alice rolled her eyes and went back to Sasuke.

"Do you think she escaped, or is she still in here? We could look around, and post someone as a guard at the door." suggested Jugo.

"We'll do that." decided Sasuke before he turned to Alice, "You stand in the door and watch for her." Alice did as she was told with only slight complaint. As she watched for Itami, Sasuke, Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu searched for Itami.

Itami, who had heard Jugo's suggestion from her hiding place, internally swore. She pulled out her phone and texted her brothers.

Back at the house, Jack's phone began buzzing. He picked it up and saw that it was Itami. Opening the message, he groaned and showed it to the others.

"Trouble found me, hiding in Himesama, they won't leave, need ninja help -Itami." read Jack aloud for those too far away to see.

"This sucks." sighed Chris as he watched Pein assign those who would go for Itami.

"What trouble do you think she got in?" asked Itachi calmly from next to them.

"Possibly gang." muttered Chris, bringing his face into his hands.

"Whatever it is, it was because Itami decided to walk rather than drive. Walking is no good." ranted Jack. Chris shook his head, but internally somewhat agreed with his brother.

"Konan, Sasori, Deidara, and I will be going." Pein announced after careful consideration. Then they sped from the house at ninja speed.

"Great." muttered Kisame, leaning back, "What do you think is going to happen?" A few groans, some swears, and a few sighs were the only response he got.

* * *

**AN**

**So…. how many are pissed that I missed my update? I said that I was going to do weekends, then I got addicted to my sim game….in my defense in that sim game I made Itami, Deidara, and Sasori so it was very interesting….. In the end Itami had a son with Deidara named Jack, then Deidara cheated on her (His lifetime wish was to be a heartbreaker) and he already had two NPC daughters. Right now in the game, Itami and Sasori's only living child (Chris was turned to gold and Tayuya died in a fire…) Kitai has two daughters(Shi and Rei) from her past boyfriend, and a daughter named Miko with one of the many Uchihas I made in the game(My town has like, three Obito's(One of whom is married to Kitai), one Itachi, and two Madara's…) Then Jack has four sons with his wife….. I was having fun :D And Sasori died as an old man, I was gonna turn him to gold since he wants to be forever eternal, but the new vending machine decided to fall on him and kill him. The worst part? The Grim Reaper stole the soda he died for.**

**So yeah…..**

**I got new Naruto stuff, I got the disc set when Sasuke kills Deidara and Orochimaru(Because I wanted the two episodes with Obito's death in it), a VERY soft Akatsuki blanket, an Akatsuki sweatshirt, a Jashinist pendant, an Uchiha necklace, an Akatsuki lanyard, and a Tobi and Deidara plushie. :D**

**Q-What anime merchandise do you have? Videogames, stuff, DVDs and all that are included.**

**A-I'm a gamer. But I lOVE sims, the new Naruto game, the Legend of Zelda series, Harvest Moon, Rune Factory, I also like playing those dating RPGS. I love RPGS. So yeah, I play a ton of stuff but those are the big ones.**

**Bye :P**


	11. Life Hates Me

**AN**

**SPRING BREAK! YES!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Itami was getting very uncomfortable in her hiding spot. She didn't want to move and risk getting caught, but she knew for certain that when her rescuers arrived she was going to yell at them for taking their sweet time.

"Did you check the clothes racks?" Alice asked Sasuke, who was looking like a kid who didn't get what they wanted. Suigetsu laughed from behind him.

"We didn't check the most obvious place?" he questioned before laughing again upon realizing that the answer to his question was yes.

'Shit. My morons have like, less than a minute to get here!' Itami realized, pulling her switch blade from her pocket. She sat in wait, and when the clothes in front of her parted, and a familiar face was there, Itami leapt.

She slashed at Karin, who screeched and jumped back, avoiding Itami. Itami got to her feet quickly and ran through the racks towards the exit where Alice was ready and bracing herself.

"Fuck you!" Itami yelled, sliding under Alice. She stood in time to fly right into Jugo, who had waited for this to happen.

"I hate life. It's so cruel to me." Itami muttered as she fell back onto her ass. She looked around for an escape route as Jugo lifted her up with one hand.

"Drop the girl." Itami grinned upon hearing the voice of one of her morons.

"Yes! I can do this now!" and then, Itami kicked backwards getting Jugo where no male wanted to be kicked with boots like Itami's. He dropped her and she ran to where her morons were. Sasuke, Alice, Karin and Suigetsu ran over to where they were and Itami smirked.

"Itami, you did not warn us this beforehand." Pein growled. Itami shrugged.

"I found it irrelevant who they were." she replied. Pein sighed as Deidara pulled Itami to him.

"Let's get out of here, un." and he disappeared. Konan, Pein, and Sasori followed, but not before Sasori was able to discreetly put a chakra tracker on Sasuke, Alice, Karin, and Suigetsu.

* * *

**Itami's POV**

We made it back to my house in record time, by that I mean we went so fast I thought the air was trying to stab my face. When Deidara placed me down I turned around and scowled at them.

"Well you all took your damn time!" I snapped. Konan gave me a cheeky smile.

"You didn't tell us that there were ninja there, we had to take extra precautions." she replied. I shook my head and turned around, stalking into the kitchen.

"You all can fend for yourselves! I'm making food for me and me alone!" I yelled.

"What?!" various yells came back to me.

"You all heard me!" I shouted back as I checked the time, it was late enough for dinner. I began making food, deciding that Hidan, Kakuzu, my brothers, Tobi, and Itachi could get food since they had no part in it.

You do not piss me off or else you don't get food.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Going back to school after my suspension sucked, especially since some of the freshmen thought they could hit on me and get away with it. And I also had to meet with the fucking hippie counselor everyday at lunch. But other than that, the most interesting things happened at home because of my morons and my brothers.

"We are watching my show!" yelled Jack, face to face with Hidan who wanted to watch some bloody horror movie that was on.

"No we fucking are not!" snarled Hidan. Konan and I shared a look and I stood up. They were wrestling over the remote so I walked over, smacked both them upside the head, grabbed the remote and pushed Deidara out of the recliner. I sat down and flipped through the channels until found one playing Princess Mononoke.

"What crawled up your ass and died today, hm?" asked Deidara as he stood from the floor where I had pushed him.

"Don't tell me it's that time of the month again." groaned Jack from his new position; squished on the couch between Kisame and Kakuzu.

"Asshole, no, I'm just in a bad mood. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean my monthly time makes me any different!" I snapped.

"It does," Kisame interjected, "You get a lot meaner and violent on that time." Kisame was now the object my scowling was directed at.

"Excuse me! I'd like to see all you ninja guys go through a period just once so that you can see why I try and kill everyone!" I snarled before standing. I threw the remote at Hidan and nailed him in the face before I stomped upstairs.

"Inconsiderate assholes." I head Konan sigh before I pulled my trapdoor up and went on my laptop to entertain myself.

I messed around a little, not really doing anything too serious. But then something caught my attention.

"Hm?" I clicked on the link that led me to a nut job website for people who believed in all-powerful gods and stuff like the end of the world and the apocalypse. What got my attention though, was that I saw Jashin in the link.

"Mm….. interesting." I then began to read the article before I typed it up in my own words for easier reading if I ever needed the information. With the way my life was going, I would think the information would be helpful.

'Jashinism is a violent religion that worships a death god known as Jashin; it is believed that this god is really the true god of death, Shinigami. Jashinists are known to self harm or to have homicidal urges to please their god.' I found that on Jashinism, it's a good thing to know that because I do follow the religion that I'll get homicidal urges. Great.

Next.

'The goddess of life and death. Not much is known about this goddess due to her relation with Shinigami. What is known though is that she represents children, love, life, rebirth, and death. Her name is unknown but she is given the appearance of an angelic beautiful woman who lights up darkness.'

I had decided to think that this goddess was the angel that visited me before, like when I had been shot and when my lack of sleep had caught up to me. She fit the description, angelic and pretty, so my deduction did make sense!

Finally, I researched the Prime Being that the angel called me stupid over.

'The Prime Being is a subject not many know about. However what has been deducted is that it is a mystical being that controls space and dimensions. It has given lands and jobs to other gods and goddesses; it is the origin of the powers of the gods and goddesses. It has no human form and in other religions is much like God, and the Prime Beings 'disciples' would be the gods and goddesses created by it.'

I had been very satisfied with my work and went downstairs to cook in high spirits.

After the dinner I had prepared for myself and my morons I went back to my computer. How my phone caught my attention as it started ringing. I grabbed it and picked it up when I saw it was Kayan calling.

"Yeah?" I asked, picking it up.

"Hey Itami…" I heard Kayan mutter on the other end.

"What's up?" I inquired, hearing the sadness in her voice.

"My brothers going away to a boarding school, even though he's an annoying little asshole it makes me sad he's going away." sighed Kayan.

"Ah, that sucks…" I paused as I heard some yelling from downstairs, "Damn it, my morons are being morons." Kayan laughed.

"Your morons are being morons? Your morons are those people from the mall right?" asked Kayan.

"Yeah…." I heard a crash, "That doesn't sound good; I'm going to go down and see what's up." Holding the phone to my ear I trooped downstairs to find Jack and Chris yelling at Hidan who was yelling right back. All the while, Tobi was cowering in the corner.

"What happened?" I questioned Konan who was shaking her head.

"Tobi changed the channel on your brothers and Hidan. Hidan broke that frame trying to kill Tobi." Konan answered before pointing to the broken picture on the wall of my brothers and I when we were young. I sighed as I heard laughing from my phone.

"Morons!" I yelled, causing Hidan and my brothers to stop and look at me, "What the fuck do you three think you're doing?"

"He started it," all three pointed at someone else, making it a circle of pointing, upon realizing this all three exclaimed, "No! It was him!" And then they changed who they were pointing at. I shook my head as Deidara and Kisame began laughing from behind me.

"I don't care who started it but I'm ending it, go to sleep before I kill you and have Zetsu eat the body." Giving a round of glares to them I pulled my phone back to my ear and headed back to my room.

"Eat the body?" I heard Kayan ask.

"He's from my therapy group, he thinks he's a cannibal so he would try to eat you. If given enough time, he might be able to." I dismissed easily, Kayan being Kayan believed me with no question.

"Anyway, so how are you?" I sighed when I heard Kayan ask this. Ever since I was shot, she always wanted to know how I was.

"Hey Kayan, tomorrow you and me, let's hang out, walk around the city, you'll see that I'm fine and not dying." I ordered.

"Sure, tomorrow at noon?" asked Kayan.

"Yeah, we can meet down the block from my house. See you." I hung up and tossed my phone onto my beanbag chair, a new edition to my room, before I threw myself on my bed.

"I'm going to need as much sleep as possible to deal with Kayan." I groaned before turning my light off and trying to sleep. I didn't even care that I hadn't changed. And surprisingly, I fell into a deep sleep moments later.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

The next morning I woke up because there was a bright light on my face. I blinked a few times to get used to the brightness before I turned to look at the clock.

"FUCK! It's almost noon!" I jumped up and looking in my mirror to make sure I didn't look like a complete mess. I pulled my hair from its messy pony tail and allowed it to fall down in neat, pin straight strands. Instead of pulling it back up I instead just pulled off my sweatshirt and pulled a new one on. Now I looked fine.

I opened up my trapdoor and ran down it before I ran into the kitchen where I found my morons all sitting around on various chairs we had taken from various rooms.

"Tami, you disappointed us. You didn't wake up for breakfast."Jack pointed at me. I just gave him a death glare and settled for grabbing a chocolate pop tart from one of the many boxes they had pulled from the pantry.

"I'm going out with Kayan today." I informed everyone.

"What if you run into Sasuke and them?" questioned Itachi. I shrugged.

"Run away, hide, and call you guys again probably. It was effective for the most part." I replied simply as I shoved another pop tart in my mouth.

"Where are you two going?" inquired Konan. I shrugged again.

"Kayan's been worrying over me since she thinks it's her fault I was shot, we're just going to walk around to prove that I'm not dying." I answered as I checked the time again.

"Its noon, see you guys later!" I jogged from the room and left my house. My neighbor gave me a dirty look as she straightened her front garden, more specifically her garden gnomes.

"Damn old coot, I'm not a punk." I muttered as I walked past her house. She thought I was a punk who caused everything that went wrong, honestly! The people that I live around. We have a crazy woman who lives with her dog who spreads gossip like crazy, a paranoid lady who blames me for everything, a normal family that I don't mind, the crazy pervert next door, and the cat lady who has more cats then I can count.

I should have given her the cats I found in the box; my life would have been easier. I wouldn't have to feed, deal with, or house extra people.

"Itami!" Moments after hearing my name I was tackled in a hug and knocked over. After being hugged for about a minute I shoved my attacker off and glared at Kayan. However, then I stared.

"You cut your fucking hair." I stated, staring. Kayan's once long brown-blonde hair was now just to mid back and not waist length.

"Now it's a similar length to yours." Kayan said proudly in reply to my statement. I shook my head.

"Kayan, your hair was to die for when it was seriously long. But enough hair talk, let's go for a walk." We headed into the city with Kayan talking a mile a minute. However something didn't escape my notice. She wasn't herself, she was quieter, less bold, she stayed out of certain topics that before she would jump into and she just seemed more…somber.

I did not like this.

"Kayan, you ok? You seem different lately." I commented, actually worried for my friend. Kayan shrugged.

"I guess….. I'm fine…. really. No need to worry." Kayan grinned at me, and I gave her a fake smile back. I looked past her smile though to her eyes, and I saw she was hiding something. But I didn't push it.

"Ooh, can we stop in the video store? I want to get new equipment." Kayan asked excitedly, pointing to the store. Now, Kayan wasn't the smartest tool in the box, but she was a wiz when it came to videos. She could edit things; add in things, special effects. Her skills were unbelievable and I saw her going far with them.

"Sure." We walked in and Kayan immediately went over to one of the sections. I simply leaned against the wall, waiting for her to finish. Kayan spoke to me a mile a minute, but I was only half listening. Rather I was thinking.

What had caused the Akatsuki and Hebi to come here? I had figured out why I had gone back and forth between places, my mind had traveled. However the Akatsuki weren't in the same boat as me, their mind and their only body was here. So how did they get here?

Next is what they're going to do, how they're going to get back. We need to figure out how they got here, obviously, but I had no idea. I was able to figure out what happened to me because of an angel, but I'm not going to be visited by the angel again so I couldn't get a hint again.

What happened now could have happened to anyone. Two men, dressed all in black with ski masks entered the shop. As soon as they were in, from one of their pockets they pulled out a gun.

"Freeze! No one move!" Kayan whipped around and I merely looked from the corner of my eye. Kayan's eyes widened and I could see she was breathing heavily, staring at the gun. She was afraid.

"Don't shoot!" begged the man at the counter, a middle-aged guy with balding brown hair that was turning grey.

"Give us all the money you have!" ordered the man without the gun, he pulled out a large sack that he held open. The balding man slowly began to pull things out from the cash register; the guy with the gun took a shot at the wall.

"Hurry up before the cops get here!" he barked. He took another shot, this one dangerously close to Kayan whose breathing started coming in quick, short gasps.

Unfortunately, the man at the counter instead moved and hit a button that set out an alarm. The man with the gun took a shot and the man ducked behind the counter, not moving.

"Shit." I muttered. The man with the gun shot at the counter, making the glass shatter. Without thinking, I took off in the direction of the man with the gun. I was lucky though, they hadn't noticed me. I could have pulled it off….. could have.

"Itami, no!" Kayan yelled, announcing my presence to the man. He whipped around as I reached him. I grabbed at his gun and hit his arm up, so that when he shot he shot the ceiling. We wrestled for the gun and I was too preoccupied with the gun I didn't notice the other guy come up from behind me.

"Fuck!" I was hit on the side of my head, but I didn't lose my focus on the gun. Instead, I kicked backwards, almost grinning when the guy behind me yelled in pain. It was a reflex for me to kick for that spot on guys, an excellent defense as you can see.

"Itami!" I heard Kayan scream as the gun went off again. It slipped from our grasp and flew across the room, sliding across the floor. The guy and I both took off after it. I dived for it as the other guy grabbed my foot and slid me into the wall. He reached the gun as I got up. He turned to me and pointed the gun at me.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" he yelled, his finger pushing the trigger slightly.

"Then shoot." I ran forward and threw myself to the side, miraculously managing to avoid being shot. That move worked this time, the first time I had tried that move back in the alley I had been too slow. This time I was faster, stronger, and I was trained more.

I tackled the guy and we rolled across the floor, the gun being pushed back and forth. I heard a thud somewhere away from us and caught a glimpse of the man from behind the counter, nursing a bleeding arm, tackle the other guy who had got up to aid the guy I was fighting.

"Asshole!" The man I was fighting kicked me and I flew back, landing in the glass from the broken counter. I groaned and stayed down, the shards digging into my back. The man gave me a look before he turned to Kayan who was cowering in the corner. He grabbed her and held her with the gun to her head.

"Stop moving or else I shoot her!" The balding man from the counter stopped, the gunman gestured to the register, "Money, now. Stop fooling around!" I pretended to be unconscious as they both approached me as I was by the register. When they were close I kicked up, sending the man's gun up. He once again shot the ceiling and Kayan flew out of his grasp. He pointed the gun at her and without thinking I jumped up and stood in front of her, my arms wide.

Our situation now was like this. He was pointing the gun right at me and I was standing in front of Kayan to protect her. Glass shards were embedded in my back, and from Kayan's burning gaze I could tell my back was bleeding badly. It hurt, sure, but the adrenaline coursing through me numbed it a bit.

"You gonna shoot me?" I asked the guy, "You really going to take a human life?" I was out of options, I was going to try and negotiate now. I probably should have tried this first, but I had acted before I could think.

"I could, are you afraid girl?" he laughed, thinking he had the upper hand. I laughed at him in return.

"Afraid? I was shot before by a gang member, I was stabbed before, I don't fear death. I don't fear guns, I don't fear being shot, and I definitely do not fear you. Go ahead and shoot me, but then if you get out of this you get to live with the heaviness of stealing someone's life on your shoulders. If you're brought to jail, you get to stay there for what? Twenty years, I think, I'm not studying to be a cop but I think that's what the cop shows say. Then add the robbery charge." The man flinched slightly, but kept pointing the gun at me.

"I will shoot, I'll kill you. Then if I can't get out, I'll kill myself, won't have to live with it." I shrugged.

"Then do it, but what about after death? Whatever you believe in, hell, heaven, God, gods and goddesses, what would happen then? To take a life…. if you think you can do it… then pull that trigger." I paused then, a sudden flash making me turn my head. I smirked, looking out the door to see police cars; I nodded at the window, "See that? You're screwed; don't add my death to your record." The man lowered the gun slightly, and I grinned.

"Good choice." But then, he surprised me by picking it up again.

"Then I'll take you all down with me!" He pulled the trigger and I felt pain throughout my entire torso. He continuously pulled the trigger until all you heard was the clicking of the empty gun.

"ITAMI!" Kayan screamed blood murder, which this would possibly end up being. Mine of course.

I managed to stand though, and as I felt blood pour from bullet holes on my chest and blood dribbled from the corner of my mouth, I looked at the man. His gun was empty now; he had used all his bullets from hitting nothing and hitting me.

"Heh, happy now?" The doors flew open as police officers entered the building after seeing him shoot me. The man who had held the sack was taken down, and the guy with the gun was cornered. He looked between the officers and me, and dropped the gun. I started coughing, causing more blood to come from my mouth.

I fell to my knees, then to my side. I heard officers yelling and running, paramedics came in. A black haze was coming around my vision and I heard Kayan screaming. I turned my head and saw Kayan being pulled back by some officers. I managed to look down at my chest. I wanted to see my injuries, but I was unable to focus.

I was dizzy, my vision was blurring and I was losing sight fast. My hearing was faulty, everything coming in wrong. I closed my eyes as I started laughing. I don't know why I was laughing. I think it was because I found it funny. I was always getting hurt, to near death.

Heh, and hadn't I just said that I probably wasn't seeing that angel again?

"ITAMI! Stay awake!" Kayan's screaming made me open my eyes and as my vision began to completely fade, I looked at her. And, I smiled.

Then, everything went black.

I think life hates me.

* * *

**AN**

**Yeah... guns and Itami don't get along. And if you've just read Wide Awake and not Insomnia, you may be confused...**

**So yeah….. I hate this chapter. Hate it. With a burning passion. It's because I couldn't think of anything for the beginning, then the thing with Kayan I had planned for later, but it just….came to me.**

** You may not get a chapter for quite awhile because my lovely beta won't be able to beta until the 7th... so hope i manage to get the next chapter done and sent before she can't look at it.**

**A-I have a ton of stuff, an Akatsuki lanyard, Naruto videogames, I have a Deidara, Neji, and Tobi plushie, I have a VERY soft Akatsuki cloud blanket, an Akatsuki wall scroll, three Naruto necklaces including the Leaf symbol, the Uchiha symbol and a Jashinist pendant. I have an Itachi shirt and an Akatsuki cloud shirt, i have an Akatsuki cloud beanie, i have a disc set of Naruto, and I have Shuriken earrings. I also have Akatsuki pins but i always forget about them. Then today, my Akatsuki sweatshirt came. It's two big for me and my dad was wearing it to piss me off because it's his size. I had to tackle him to get it back.**

**Q-Hmm... What's a good movie? Like... your favorite movie. A movie you would recommend. If you can't think of a movie, then give me a book. Or a Fanfic.**

**Sayonara!**


	12. A Deadly Moment

**Wide Awake**

**Chapter 12**

**A Deadly Moment**

* * *

When there was a knock on the door, Jack and Chris both rushed to answer it. They both got there simultaneously and both tried smashing each other into the wall. Then Chris pulled the door open as Jack pushed him over so they could both stand there. Meanwhile, the Akatsuki all stood in the hallway to watch the brother's brawl over the door.

"Can we help you… officer?" Chris asked upon seeing the police officer. The young man cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You two are Jack and Chris Duncan, right?" he asked. Jack and Chris nodded.

"I am here to inform you that your sister, Itami Duncan was shot in a robbery and is in the hospital in critical condition. From the looks of it, she won't make it." the officer informed them. Chris paled and stood there, shocked while Jack started hyperventilating. Jack fell back and leaned against the wall for support.

"What happened, yeah!?" yelled Deidara, however Konan threw a hand over his mouth and Sasori held him back.

"W-what exactly happened?" Chris asked the man quietly, ignoring the struggling Deidara behind him..

"Well…. what her friend managed to tell us was that they had been in there and two men came in. Your sister managed to fight them, but in the end she was shot when the robbers were out of options." the officer reported. Chris grit his teeth.

"Officer…" Chris paused to look for a form of identification on the officer.

"David, Officer David." the blonde man told him.

"Officer David, what hospital is Itami in?" questioned Chris.

"St. Helens." answered Officer David.

"We're going to head there now to check up on Itami, is there anything else you needed?" Chris asked while looking behind him to find Jack being comforted by Konan.

"Yes, is Alistair and Reina Duncan, your parents here?" inquired the officer.

"No, Jack and I are nineteen, we're Itami's guardians due to…. difficulties with our parents. They live in Edgewood now." Chris replied. The officer nodded.

"I see, I hope Itami makes it." Officer David said before he bid his goodbye and left to his patrol car. He drove away and Chris watched before he slammed his fist into the door leaving a slight dent.

"Everyone, get in Itami's truck, we're going to the hospital." barked Chris.

"Even Tobi and I?" questioned Kisame.

"Yeah, we're all going." Chris ordered and they all trouped out to the car, except Zetsu who was nowhere to be found.

Chris sped to the hospital while Konan allowed Jack to stick to her side and bawl. As Chris drove along the road, surprisingly at normal speed for he didn't want to be pulled over, his thoughts wandered. Itachi sat in the front seat next to him to make sure Chris didn't do anything stupid.

"The stoplight is yellow up ahead." Itachi informed Chris. Chris blinked, and then gave the light an indifferent look.

"Yellow lights are supposed to mean to slow down for the red light that's about to come, as you gathered from Itami's driving." Chris surmised. But then, he let a small grin go through his sadness, "But really, a yellow stoplight really means, floor it motherfucker!" and Chris did just that.

They made it to the hospital relatively fast after they sped through quite a few lights like that. Normally, the Akatsuki would have thought that their lives would end each time, however this time they trusted Chris's driving to get them to the hospital. To get them to Itami. As soon as they had parked in the hospital parking lot Chris got out and led them inside to the ER nurse.

"Itami Duncan." Chris said to the desk nurse. She flipped through her things before finding it.

"She's being stabilized in surgery now, you'll have to wait." she told him. Chris nodded and led them to a corner of the waiting room where Jack continued to hold onto Konan like she was his life support. Kisame and Itachi spoke quietly in somber tones to each other and Pein scowled at the floor. Deidara looked lost and Sasori was staring into space. Even Tobi was unnaturally quiet. Hidan was bowed, silent as he was praying to Jashin. Kakuzu was watching the nurses walk by, waiting for news of Itami.

'Itami, please be all right.' were the only thoughts going through their heads.

* * *

**Itami's POV**

"So we meet again." I sighed as I saw the familiar figure of the angel. She smiled at me as she gestured for me to sit next to her on the stone fountain. I took my spot next to her and looked down at myself. I counted the bullet wounds in my chest.

"Am I dead?" I questioned her as I counted five bullet wounds in my chest. Five, fucking, bullets. I should be dead.

"No, you aren't dead quite yet…. your spirit is holding on quite strongly." she replied. I wasn't dead, and yet, i'm pretty confident in my guess that five bullets to the chest should kill someone. I was about to announce this but a sudden comment stopped me.

"She's a tough bitch." I flew around and saw Tenshi and Akuma walking to us. Well Tenshi was skipping while Akuma lazily stomped.

"Aishite, Nahito." the angel greeted them.

"Those are their names?" I asked curiously, they had never told me their names. I had called them Tenshi and Akuma just so i could refer to them as something.

"They're our titles, but they could be our names." Tenshi replied, "I would be Aishite."

"What the hell were you thinking, getting shot!?" yelled Akuma, or Nahito, "We're inside you! If you die, we die! Don't die you dumbass!"

"Nahito, or as Itami calls you, Akuma, do not blame Itami. It wasn't a force she could have changed. Besides, I needed to call her here." I frowned as the angel said this.

"So you basically had me put near death so we could talk." I asked before sighing.

"Yes, but don't worry, you will live if you fight for your life." the angel assured me.

"That is _very_ reassuring." I said, sarcasm heavy in my statement.

"Why do you always use so much sarcasm?" questioned Tenshi.

"Because sarcasm is the body's natural defense against stupid." I told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and it was.

"Yes, because insulting a goddess who is very smart by calling her stupid is a very smart idea." Akuma deadpanned back at me. I blinked.

"Well, I never said that I didn't say stupid things." I informed her.

"You're such a dumbass!" Akuma snapped.

"Yeah, and you're an asshole but you don't see me announcing it to the world!" I snarled, my temper flaring.

"Both of you calm down!" Tenshi cried. Akuma and I shared scowls before we looked at Tenshi, my facial expression was calm, somewhat. Akuma's was still livid.

"Whatever." I muttered and the angel just looked very amused.

"Now, I need to speak to Itami without you two interfering." the angel said, and Tenshi skipped away without complaint, Akuma followed after her trying to complain about it. I turned to the angel.

"So what did I do to piss off someone this time?" I inquired. The angel laughed. But then turned somewhat serious.

"When you were sent back that last time, when your other body was sealed, you opened up a rip in the dimensions that your soul had occupied." the angel explained. I nodded to show I was listening intently.

"Now, the Akatsuki are in your world because of this rip." I sighed.

"So basically, because I caused the rip all the beings and god's and goddesses are all pissed off at me because I caused this and now shits all messed up." I guessed.

"Correct, now, you have two beings on your side, me, and a death god. However, you have a rather powerful god against you. He's already cross because you stopped the Akatsuki from dying, and now you're creating a further mess because you brought them here by opening that rip." I groaned.

"Ok, so how do I get these gods to not try to kill me?" I questioned.

"The rip has a time span of a few months between each time it opens up enough to get the Akatsuki through, when that time comes next, which will be the day of the Jigen Comet, Jigen translating to dimensional, at that time, have the member know as Itachi, or the member known as…Tobi? Or both perform a space-time Jutsu and they will be sent back to their dimension." explained the angel. I nodded.

"Ok, got it." I had to look up the date of that comet when I get home.

"Now, with you getting from this world, your body is very weak due to you losing more blood than even your body can handle, and your internal body is damaged from the shooting." she informed me.

"I understand that." I nodded.

"I know you do, that isn't the issue, but the issue is that when you get back, if you get back, something will be awaiting you, something that you will not like. I am telling you this now to prepare you, because what has happened may cause you to lose your grip on your life, and you, may die." she told me gravely.

"What happened?" I questioned warily.

"It is not my place to tell you, but be ready; hopefully you will learn of it after you heal enough to where your life is not in danger." she denied before she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I will send you back now. Keep a grip on your will to live, think of the things you want to get back to." Her hand began to glow and a sudden thought hit me.

"Wait, what should I call you? Your title?" I questioned. A smile spread across her face.

"You can call me Megami." And with that, everything turned black and all I thought about was the things I wanted to get back to.

My brothers flashed through my mind. My friends flashed through my mind, especially Kayan. She was probably really worried about me, after all, I was shot in front of her. Again. And then the Akatsuki flew through my mind, my thoughts lingered on Deidara though. And they stayed on Deidara as suddenly, I knew nothing else.

* * *

**3RD PERSON**

The dreary, cold, rainy weather was perfect for the occurrence. All the people were dressed in black for the funeral. The two family members of the deceased were mourning, their faces set into grim expressions.

"How are we going to tell her?" Chris asked Jack, who couldn't keep his eyes off the coffin being lowered into the ground. They had been some of the firt two to place the roses on the ground by the new tombstone that was at the head of the plot where the coffin was being lowered.

"We shouldn't, she'll think it's her fault that she died." Jack denied, his eyes moving from the coffin to his brothers sad face. Both brothers were holding back tears, Jack was ready to start bawling, and Chris was ready to start sobbing, but not as bad as Jack.

"She'll find out eventually, it's hard to hide something as big as… death…. from a friend of the dead." Chris pointed out as he looked up at the sky that was threatening to pout rain.

"What if she kills herself over her death?" demanded Jack.

"Then she'll be stopped, too many people love her for her to kill herself, but now she's going to go from being sad all the time to depressed all the time." sighed Chris.

"Maybe we should send one of the Akatsuki to tell her? At least we wouldn't have to." Jack suggested, however when he took another look at the coffin, he felt a few tears slide down his cheek.

"It's all because they went on that walk, she wouldn't be dead if they hadn't gone on that walk." muttered Jack a moment later.

"No, that was pure chance, they were just unlucky, and now, she's dead." Chris replied.

"I really want to know who will tell her though, we'll have to flip a coin." decided Jack.

"I think we should let Kakuzu do it, he's an emotionless bastard." suggested Chris.

"No. We're flipping a coin. It's fair that way." huffed Jack. Chris frowned at his twin.

"Dumbass, a coin has two sides, there's over ten of us." snorted Chris. Jack paused.

"You're right, damn." Jack sighed, "Then who's going to do it?"

"Do what?" asked a solemn looking Violet from behind them, Kitai was behind her and in the very back you could see Evelyn and further back, holding back tears, was Kayan's brother and mother.. All her friends were here to watch her coffin go into the ground.

"Who is going to tell Itami that Kayan is dead."

**AN**  
**Short chapter, but so much happened. I'm tired. I've had softball tryouts for the school team all last week, I had practice for my out of school league after the tryout, and then I had to eat, sleep, shower, and do school work so I've had no time….I really need sleep since I've had a ton of reviewing for those huge tests that school decides to throw at you near the end of the year.**

**So who thought that the funeral was Itami's at first? That was w hat I was going for, because Kayan's family, her brother and her mother, were there, and I put two family members so it could have been Jack and Chris. And then Kayan is friends with all Itami's friends.**

**Also, on my poll for who Itami ends up with… the fourth option that says "Itami should go die in a hole" Three people picked it. I laughed. Then was very, very curious.**

**Ok, so, predictions please, I have had Kayan's death planned for a very, long time. And I love hearing predictions because they're awesome. Also, I have things planned for Tenshi and Akuma.**

**Shits getting deep.**

**Q-Who's your favorite OC of mine?**

**A-Best movie ever is anything Studio Ghibli by Miyazaki, I love his movie Princess Mononoke, I love Spirited Away and Howls Moving Castle too, they're just… amazing. Then I like this book series called Warriors, its about cats. It's actually a really good series. I also have a huge pile of awesome books, but that's my favorite series.**


	13. The Memory of a Painful Childhood

**AN**

**So… I'm so fucked. Enjoy this anyway even though I think I might die tomorrow from various reasons involving embarrassment, panic/stress induced heart attack, and angry teachers/deans. Fuck my life.**

* * *

I suppose that being pulled into memories would be a good thing for most people. I mean, memories are supposed to be fun and happy! But no, mine weren't, thus why when I opened my eyes to not find a hospital room, or death, I was very annoyed. And of course, we start my memories off in a small studio that was half a ballet studio and half a gymnastics studio.

Girls were chatting all over, having fun. Of course, there was one who looked so excited she couldn't even speak properly. Black hair with crayon red tips was pulled back into two pigtails and her bi-colored minty green and icy blue-gray eyes scanned the room for the teacher.

Seeing as how nothing was going on I looked down at myself, my own body of course. I frowned finding myself see through, like a ghost. I waved my hand around and found that I felt normal, I just wasn't solid.

"Attention girls!" my attention snapped and I couldn't help a small smile from coming onto my face. My old teacher, the one who taught ballet and gymnastics, was standing in front of the kids. Her curly auburn hair was pulled back in a bun and her gray eyes scanned the crowd of little girls.

"I'm your new ballet instructor, Ms Yugari, now for these lessons my main rule is to be kind, be respectful, listen to instructions, and have fun!"

Her eyes stopped on the small me for a moment, and I smiled larger, remembering how it felt to be in this class! Suddenly, everything blurred from the crowd and I found myself in a different time. Now, little me was a little older and she was doing back flips while the other girls watched, amazed. Ms. Yugari looked amazed also, I remember I had picked up on the gymnastics quickly as a little girl, I would always practice and the next day I would have it down.

"Amazing Itami, simply amazing!" And then, the small class of little children clapped as the small me grinned and radiated pride almost.

The room blurred again and now, it was around third grade. The small me was in the back of the room by the bar, doing warm ups since I had gotten there early to practice before everyone else gotten there. I had been very dedicated.

"Little idiot." I blinked, hearing that voice. I looked over towards the door, where little me was now staring at with wide eyes. My childhood bully was standing there, now looking at him, since I'm sixteen going on seventeen I feel foolish for acting so scared of him. But, I've changed so much….

The boy, Alex walked over to small me and she just stood there, watching him.

"You hair is so stupid! Who dyes their hair?!" Little me didn't even react, until he pulled out the scissors and hacked off parts of her pigtails. She screamed, and thrashed around. Ms. Yugari ran in, and Alex was already running out of the room by that time. She rushed over to little me and then pulled my hair ties out. My hair was now uneven, long on one side and short on the other. The scene blurred again, and I remember that I had been sent home with my mother early because of that incident.

The next scene was in my third grade classroom. I was frowning into the wall mirror in the sink area while feeling the tips of my hair, the stupid red had grown back overnight. And now my short hair didn't even reach my shoulders, my mom having gotten the idea to cut it all off so that it would grow in perfect.

"I try doing you a favor and you only make it worse." Little me heard Alex huff from his seat. Little me tried to ignore him, but he continued to taunt her.

"Crayon hair."

"Dummy."

"Little idiot."

Now, those insults wouldn't even affect me now, but to a third grader? That was like calling someone a lying, cheating whore. Little me looked downa t the sink, trying to hide the fact she was about to cry, when she noticed a pair of sharp scissors on the side of the sink. My class hadn't been allowed to use the sharp scissors, but the teacher had been using them for something….

Little me screamed, an ear splitting sound. Then she grabbed the scissors and flew around before she slashed as Alex. The sharp scissors were then imbedded deeply into his arm which quickly began to bleed badly. Alex yelled and quickly punched little me, but she barely noticed. With a battle cry she leapt at Alex, weapon still in hand. She barreled into him, knocking them over.

The teacher had run over at this point and grabbed the weapon from me and started yelling. I remember more teachers came in, but it was all blurry. And then the scene itself turned blurry to match how I remember it, tears coming down my face and blocking my vision.

Everything was black now, but I could hear voices.

"Ha, you're such a fail! you couldn't even land that!"

"Why do you even try? You won't get it."

"Little idiot girl!"

Alex had been taunting me, during gymnastics and during ballet. Suddenly, a scene flashed before me.

Alex, sneaking up behind little me who was grinning at herself while she pulled at the hem of her recital dress, was going unnoticed. Little me turned around however when she heard Alex and he quickly took the bucket of paint he had and dumped it over her. The blood colored paint dripped down her light blue dress and she started screaming and crying and tried to tackle Alex but didn't because she slipped on some paint that had dripped onto the floor.

I hadn't even performed in that talent show, I had been so angry and sad.

The next scene was some time later, it was me and Alex, fighting. It was afterschool and we had set the time. Little me had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. It was fifth grade now.

In no time little me had managed to beat the larger boy up, all the while swearing at him using words she had learned from our father. Then she just left him there, and he too was swearing.

That had been the last time he had approached me.

Then, in eighth grade at age fourteen there was another antagonistic boy named Tom. He was a friend of Alex's, but he wasn't as bad. However, he did like insulting little me. And, fourteen year old me didn't like taking shit. Her appearance was pretty badass already, not up to par with me now, but she didn't look like someone to mess with… except of course the acne on her face.

When I was fourteen, I had gotten horrible acne that was painful and ugly. Kids didn't forget to notify me of this, but after awhile they got the message that if they said something I would fuck them up with words alone.

Back then, my only friend was Sky. She had been in the same class, sitting right behind Tom. And Tom loved to insult me, but I would ignore him. Deciding to be the better person, however then he started on Sky.

A chance came for him to insult me right after that, and this time, I had a comeback.

"What're you laughing at?" he sneered at the fourteen year old me who was chuckling to herself after watching our teacher make a joke at one of the kids across the room. The small me looked at him with a serious, no shit expression.

"Your face." she said, slyly making sure that the teacher was nowhere near. Behind Tom, I could see Lexi using her book to hide her smirking.

"What?" Tom asked, surprised that the usually passive girl had replied. Tom's friend, who was sitting in front of him began laughing hysterically and looking like he was going to fall from his chair. Tom recovered from his surprise.

"At least I'm not ugly." he snapped. The little me tilted her head slightly.

"At least I have a brain." she countered coolly. He blinked, then frowned.

"I'm cute." he stated. Little Itami smirked, and looked at the packet they were doing that had a picture of Frankenstein on the cover.

"Yeah, about as cute as el monstruo here." she mocked, holding up her picture that she had colored in with her bright blue pen, giving him an Elvis look. Tom scowled, and went to reply, when the teacher noticed.

"Tom, what are you doing? Eric, what are you laughing at?!" shouted the teacher scowling at them from his desk.

"Her!" Tom pointed at Itami, who raised an eyebrow as if asking 'Me? I've been doing my work'. Then, the scene blurred as I heard the teacher reply with, "Yeah, like I'd believe that!"

Then, the next scene made me scowl. I was sitting in the dean's office, sitting across from Tom, Sky was next to me. The day previous to this, I had gotten mad because Tom had insulted my acne, a touchy subject, so I had told the teacher to move him and accidentally told him that Tom had insulted my acne. Bullying, is strictly prohibited so I ended up getting myself caught in the sticky situation. The teacher, when going to Tom, had gotten a story that involved Sky and I insulting him. So, to get a straight and truthful story, we were all called down to the dean's office.

I was not happy.

However, before I could see more of the scene, and watch as little me struggled to find a story, and a way to make her insults seem less insulting, the scene faded. That memory, had been an interesting one, I remember that I had felt like shit going to the office and I thought I was going to die.

Luckily, me, who was never in trouble, and Tom, who was always in trouble, ended up getting what was right. Because I had been no trouble, I was more believed than Tom, who was always getting in trouble. I won, and it helped that Sky was behind me and she was a fucking angel back then.

Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts as I found myself in my house, problem was, it wasn't a memory. Standing in the room were the Akatsuki, my brothers, and surprisingly Violet and Kirai.

"I can't believe Itami didn't fucking tell me!" shouted Violet, gesturing to the Akatsuki, "I mean I'm just as big of a Naruto fan as she is!" I blinked, Jack and Chris must have told Violet.

"Chill Violet," Kirai tried to ease Violet's temper, "Tami probably had a reason." Violet huffed.

"Better be a good one… ITACHI!" Violet had then tackled said Uchiha and, because he was a ninja he didn't fall. She nuzzled his chest as she koala clung to him. He was glaring into the wall, his eye almost twitching.

"Bad Violet!" yelled Kirai, although she did nothing seeing as how she had a hand gripped tightly onto the chair. Kirai, did bad in rooms of people because of her bad eye sight. Violet, or me, or someone would help guide her in places like that, but now Violet was hugging the shit out of Itachi.

"Shush! I'm hugging a weasel!" screeched Violet. Hidan, who was giving Violet and irritated look, groaned.

"Can't you just fucking shut up?" he complained. Violet, in one fluid motion had flown from Itachi and tackled Hidan.

"The hell did you say to me? Don't make me fucking cut off your-" Luckily, Chris had been by Hidan and managed to save Violet from getting into a swearing match with Hidan. He pulled Violet to him and held a hand over her mouth, frowning when she tried to bite him.

"I'm curious, you're different than I'd imagine a friend of Itami's…. how did you two become friends?" questioned Konan, and Violet grinned as Chris removed his hand.

"Well, I was a transfer when Itami was a freshman. I didn't know her, but I did know that the warning around the school was to watch out for the girl with the bi-colored eyes and evil look." Violet began, only for Kirai to snort.

"Don't forget to mention that the school legends also state that she was a tall, vicious, witch who would murder you in your sleep and suck out your soul and blood so she could stay forever young and all powerful." Kirai added, making a few of the Akatsuki members chuckle.

"Yes, that too, anyway, so one day I was walking and I hit into someone since I had been rushing. I turn around to shriek at them, and I do call them a 'Fucking asshole! Watch where you're going!' but then I realize, in front of me, is the ever dangerous…. ITAMI DUNCAN!" Violet threw her hands up as if telling a ghost story and trying to scare everyone. Her audience didn't look too scared so she frowned and continued.

"Long story short, she punched me, I punched her, then I complimented her punch and piercings, she liked my attitude, and we were friends after that!" chirped Violet.

"And you?" Konan questioned Kirai. Kirai made a face.

"We were both in detention, and we both broke out and pranked the school, making us good friends." Kirai answered, short and sweet and to the point.

"What about that girl… Kayan?" Konan questioned. A few sad looks passed by everyone, making me quite suspicious, but then, Jack answered.

"I don't even know how it happened, I think it was at some anime convention, but Itami met Kayan, and somehow, the two compared their drawings and tey hit it off. Of course, Itami was very short tempered with Kayan at times…." trailed Jack.

"How are we going to tell her?" inquired Kitai with a loud sigh.

"We don't." suggested Kisame.

"No, Itami's too perceptive." Kakuzu denied.

"But we should hide it from her as long as possible, yeah." Deidara commented.

"When will we tell her though?" questioned Sasori blankly.

"When she gets too curious and won't have a heart attack and die." Jack answered bluntly, and then everything turned black for me and I knew nothing else except for the lingering thought of…

What the hell was that?

* * *

**AN**

**So the story involving Itami and Tom, that's what I'm getting fucked over for. I'm going down to the deans tomorrow, and hopefully, I'll live and get the asshole (I'm not naming names) in trouble. And I actually did use those insults, and one of my friends does sit behind the asshole. But today, he did insult my horrible acne, so I did insult him (I'm ugly? Look in a mirror)(There was a good one involving the word ass but I don't remember it, I believe it was ugly-ass, not sure though), and now I have to try and get out of the dean getting pissed off at me. **

**I NEED WORDS OF WISDOM! Please?**

**Seriously, my poker face? I can't lie. I'm horrible at it. I look like I'm about to either start laughing to the point of death, like I'm up to something, or like I'm about to start choking and die. Basically, like this- O-O or O.O or O_O**

**Q-Advice so that I don't die, because if I do die, you'll never get to see the end of this lovely, lovely story.**

**A-My favorite OC, is actually my character Nikushimi from Crimson Stained, Itami is in a close second though, and my character Itami from Stoic Love is in third.**


	14. Deeply Confused

**_Wide Awake_**

_Chapter 14_

_Deeply Confused_

* * *

I had been awake for about ten minutes and I already had a migraine. As soon as I woke up, the machine hooked up to me started to freak out and a few nurses rushed in. I just looked around, dazed, since I was out of it. They had then, ran out after loudly talking to each other to get my doctor. He then rushed in and started asking me various questions too fast for my half dead brain to answer. Finally, one sensible nurse who had walked in had told them to shut up and let me figure out what was going on.

"Mm, I just wake up and I get bombarded by shit." I groaned, trying to stretch my arms out as much as possible without pulling the IV and other things from me.

"You weren't out for that long," the sensible nurse commented, "Only a week."

"Well, I suppose it's better than my last visit." I sighed.

"No one thought you were going to make it." the nurse added.

"Really?" I questioned curiously. She nodded, her brown bun that had the underside hair dyed pink bounced as she nodded.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad, I was one of the aids for your stabilizing surgery, your heart stopped twice, and the second time it had stopped for so long, we thought you had died, but then you just started breathing again and in all honesty we thought it was a miracle." she explained quietly.

"Heh, guess I'm just lucky." I snorted.

"Are you? Do you really believe in luck?" inquired the nurse seriously, her hazel eyes staring intently into me. It felt like she was able to see through me. Undeterred though, I replied.

"No, I don't believe in luck that much, sure there's probably some luck out there." I answered. The nurse nodded and turned to leave, but she paused at the door.

"I don't believe it either; I think that something else entirely did something. I'll probably never know what, but whatever it was, you've better keep holding on." And then she was gone. I blinked, somewhat bewildered, but then I had no time to be bewildered as my two brothers flew into the room, looking ecstatic.

"ITAMI!" Jack almost tackled me but luckily, Sasori and Itachi appeared out of nowhere and managed to catch him. The rest of the Akatsuki filed in, ignoring the two visitor rule.

"Glad to see you're up, kid." Kisame grinned as he came in last. Konan and Deidara rushed over to my side.

"Itami, you're alive! I was so worried!" Konan gushed as she pulled the blanket covering my chest up so she could check my wounds. Deidara peered in and frowned.

"Damn, those bandages are bloody, that must hurt like a bitch, yeah." Deidara whistled.

"Nah, I can't feel much because they loaded pain killers into me, one of these IVs is full of the shit." I shrugged.

"When you're discharged I'll heal them for you." Konan promised, kicking at Deidara for being so blunt.

"Bitch, why the fuck are you always getting fucked up?" questioned Hidan. I frowned.

"Because life is a bitch that hates me." I replied simply and I watched Sasori, Kakuzu, and Pein face palm. Itachi and Sasori let go of Jack who started bawling and incoherently trying to talk to me. Chris kneeled next to my bed and just stayed there, his sad eyes watching me. Then, I remembered my weird vision.

"Does Violet and Kirai know?" I questioned suddenly, and by the way Chris's eyes widened, I knew I was right, "How?" Chris cleared his throat.

"How do you know?" he inquired.

"I pretty much almost died, no doubt they were flipping out and tried to see what was going on by going to you guys, so Violet probably flipped out about the Akatsuki and shit. Plus Jack has a little crush on Violet so he'd have easily caved. I just guessed." I lied, and because of my poker face, no one knew.

"Yeah, they found out, Violet was pretty pissed and excited." Jack told me. I nodded.

"So… anything else happen while I was out?" I inquired. Jack and Chris both looked away. I looked to the Akatsuki, they said nothing.

"Nope, nothing." Hidan finally answered me. But, because he didn't swear, I knew he was lying.

"You're lying." I stated, "What are you guys hiding from me?" Hidan received a few glares.

"Nothing!" Jack exclaimed, sweat glistening on his face from how nervous he was.

"Then why are you sweating?" I deadpanned.

"No reason!" Jack choked, then he was led out by Itachi and Kisame to get some air.

"What the hell happened? Now I know something's up." I growled.

"Nothing happened, yeah." Deidara assured me.

"I know you well enough to know you're also lying, Deidara. What the hell happened? Don't lie to me!" I stared right at Deidara who shook his head.

"Nothing happened, un." he repeated.

"Why are you guys lying to me? Whatever, I'll find out eventually, but now I'm mad at you." I snapped. Deidara and Chris looked like I killed their puppies and stomped on its grave when I said that.

"Itami, just calm down, there isn't anything wrong." Konan tried to reassure me. I shook my head and crossed my arms, slightly agitating my chest.

"I don't believe any of you, but I've been out for a week so anything could have happened. I'll just wait until I figure it out myself." I huffed. Suddenly though, a strange feeling came over me. I blinked, my head starting to hurt. I brought my hands to my head and held my head, gritting my teeth. The pain was horrible, worse than any migraine I had ever had before.

"Gah!" I choked out, and everything started to blur.

"What's going on?" demanded Chris.

"Something weird is going on, there's a sudden large amount of chakra in her!" Konan cried.

"There's a large mass of it in her head, no doubt causing her extreme pain." Itachi added.

"G-guh." Suddenly the room blacked out, but then came back quickly. I blinked, disoriented, and then warily peered around. First I looked at myself, and found myself once again transparent.

"The hell?" I whispered before I looked up.

I was in a car, what was worse was it was a very familiar car that I linked with a memory I didn't want to remember. Yet it was a very vivid memory.

It was my dad's car, the one that I had been in an accident in. The one before I first went to the Naruto-verse. And once again, my dad was driving it. My mom sat in the shot-gun seat, a cane resting across her lap. The air in the car was tense and I felt suffocated by it.

"Where did we go wrong?" whispered my mother, I blinked. I hadn't heard her voice in quite a while.

"Nowhere, she's just a little shit." growled my father, and I looked in the mirror to find that his eyes had a very hung over look.

"But, she was such a sweet girl when she was little…"my mother trailed, looking out the window. She then looked in the car mirror, and her head twisted around to look in the passenger seat where I was, her face pale and her eyes wide. Her eyes stayed on me.

"The hell are you looking at?" my father barked, and my mom turned back around. But, when she looked back into the mirror, I knew that somehow, she had seen me. So, I smirked, and I waved. And I saw her shiver.

"I don't think Itami is alive." she commented softly and shakily, "I think that being shot again killed her."

"Good." my father grunted. I glared at him.

"Well I hate you too, asshole." I growled. He didn't hear me though, seeing as how the only one able to see me so far was my mother. And now she was staring intently at the mirror at me.

"She's your daughter, you should be concerned." my mother huffed.

"She's nothing to me." my father dismissed angrily, "She doesn't look like either of us, and she isn't even well-mannered or talented." I frowned.

"Neither are you! All you can do is sleep, drink, smoke, complain and yell!" I barked, but he didn't hear me.

"She has to be something to you." my mother pushed, her eyes never leaving me.

"A punching bag." he answered flatly. My mother's eyes widened and I scowled.

"Well, fuck you!" I reached up and tried to smack him but my hand went through him, reminding me I was transparent. Then, everything blurred and I was standing in a dark house.

"The hell?" I wondered as I walked through it. After some time, I recognized the house as Kayan's house. I looked around and found that all the pictures were face down and it looked like nothing had been touched in days. Then, there was also a knocked over vase, and the phone was on the floor. I climbed the stairs to Kayan's room, and opened the door.

Suddenly a loud scream echoed through the house as everything went dark. Now, I was standing in darkness. There was nothing. Only me standing there. It wasn't even like my mind, my mind when I was in there could be molded to how I wished. But here… it was just darkness.

Then, I felt like I was in a horror movie.

My legs and arms were suddenly tied together with rope that burned me. Knives full of blood filled the room, scattered throughout the stone room. In the background, I could heard a loud ticking sound, it reminded me of a countdown.

Suddenly, a door opened and I fell over onto my stomach where I couldn't move. A pair of sneakers appeared in my vision and I was rolled over. My eyes widened. Above me, was Kayan. No, this wasn't Kayan.

This was a monster.

Bags were under its eyes, its hair short and choppy and blood dripped from its arms. Words were carved into its arms, I was able to make out 'Murderer' and 'Sinner'. Then, I looked into its eyes. Its eyes, were exactly like Kayan's more so than the rest of it.

I tried to inch back as suddenly, blood began to pour from its eyes like tears and the creepy grin it had sported pulled back into a terrifying look.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, trying to use my tied together feet to push myself back. However the creature just pulled a bloody knife from the floor, and a gun from its belt in the other hand. My eyes widened and it suddenly took the knife, and plunged it into my chest as I heard a gunshot.

I screamed.

Then everything turned red before I shot up and found myself in my hospital room. I looked around wildly to find my morons eyeing me with concern, and my brothers face ghostly pale. He was staring at my face. I reached up, and felt around my eyes.

It was wet.

I pulled my hand back, and my eyes widened when I saw that I had not only been crying. I had cried blood.

"Jashin." I breathed, my body shaking. My hand dropped to my side, and I bowed my head so that my hair covered my face.

"Itami, are you ok?" Kakuzu had been the first one to say something.

"I don't know… in those moments I blacked out… I saw something… something I wish I didn't." I explained shakily.

"What'd you fucking see?" Hidan asked.

"I don't know, a monster, or maybe a demon and it looked so much like Kayan. But it wasn't, because it looked nothing like her, it looked like a zombie of her. Only, the only thing that was the same was her eyes. Then, it started to cry blood! I think… I think I'm going crazy." I whispered hoarsely.

I felt someone hug me, and I let them. Usually I wouldn't let someone hug me, but in all honesty a hug was what I needed. Then, suddenly the door opened.

"The fuck?" And my blood ran cold. That had been my father's voice. I peered out from beneath my hair to find everyone having a staring contest with my parents. Konan was the one hugging me, and then I noticed Deidara was standing on my other side now, with a hand on my shoulder.

"Who the hell are these people?" he questioned irritably.

"My friends." I stated coldly.

"You, friends?" snorted my father. I scowled at him from under my hair.

"What are you doing here anyway? I don't want to see you, and you don't want to see me." I growled.

"You little-" My mother stopped him from speaking and pulled him out before she scurried in next to me.

"Itami, you're alive?" she asked, tears looking like they glistened in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm still kicking; I'll be kicking his ass out of here soon though." I motioned towards my father.

"You little shit!" he snarled. He went to stomp in, but suddenly a barrier of Kakuzu, Pein, Sasori, and Deidara stopped him. Kakuzu towered over my father, Pein was close and he looked pretty muscular, Deidara had muscles, and Sasori just had that 'Fuck with me and I fuck you up' look to him. My father backed off, which was very smart of him. My guards didn't move either, each staring my father down until he swore and left the room. Then they moved.

"Itami… I'm sorry." my mother whispered as she hugged me. I shrugged her off me and nodded.

"That it?" I questioned. She looked around awkwardly.

"I do have something to tell you, it can wait though." she told me in Chinese. I blinked, and Chris had a serious thinking face on, trying to remember how to speak Chinese. My mom had taught us Chinese when we were little because she wanted us to visit her parents once in China, we ended up not going but I was able to easily speak it, although I was unable to write kanji very well.

"Ok, I guess I will talk to you at a later date then." I replied; also in Chinese making Chris scowl. My two brothers had been very bad at language; they always failed their language classes and needed to retake the language classes before graduation to get their needed credits. She said her goodbye in English, which she had a heavy accent in, and then she scurried out. I shook my head with a sigh and leaned back.

"Have I ever mentioned that my life sucks? Because it does."

I was confused, I was annoyed, and my migraine was still there.

* * *

**AN**

**So I lived.**

**A-You guys gave so much advice, and I used it. Most of it anyway.**

**Q-Um… Who watches Pewdiepie, you know, from Youtube? What's your favorite series? Your favorite episode? Favorite Pewdiepie moment?**

**I'm running out of good questions. Seriously.**

**Anyway, I have a packet with long essay questions I have to do to POSSIBLY get into AP history next year, and I have a major migraine. FML. I know the answers… cept to the first three questions… but I just don't want to do it…**


	15. Kayan's Interlude

**_Wide Awake_**

_Chapter 15_

_Kayan's Interlude_

* * *

**Kayan's POV**

I was never a popular person. Before I met Itami, I had two friends exactly. I was never the smartest, and I always seemed to just piss everyone off. So I lost one of my friends, and then my other friend had to move. I had been lonely, but then I met Itami.

We met at an anime convention, I hadn't been an anime fan but I liked to look at the different styles because I wanted to be an animator for cartoons. Our meeting hadn't been too pleasant of a start though.

"There are so many people… I wonder if any of these people are the creators of the animes? If so, I should show them my drawings!" I had spoken to myself, when I look back on it, I don't even know why I was talking to myself.

"Hm… who here looks like they're an animator… or an artist…" then, my eyes landed on a girl around my age. She was grumpily sitting down at a table with a sketchbook in front of her which she was drawing in. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and they had red tips, most likely dyed. Her eyes were pretty cool, one being a weird minty green and the other and icy blue-gray.

I had rushed over there and started to speak to her a mile a minute. I could tell she was growing agitated as time went by, but I didn't stop.

"Would you fucking shut up already?" she had snapped, her face set into a scowl.

"But dude, look at your drawings! They're amazing!" I gestured at her sketchbook and I could see that complimenting her had pacified her slightly.

"I mean, look at that! It's so cool, mine aren't even that good!" I complimented again.

"Heh, my drawings are awesome, let me see yours." she had said, crossing her arms and loosely holding her sketchbook in the other. I had excitedly pulled my book out and flipped through, showing her various drawings I had done of Fairly Odd Parents.

"Cool, I guess, don't really like the style they're drawn in though." she stated, then looked up to explain, "I don't like the thick black lining, it separates everything. If you look at mine, mine don't have that think black lining and it makes it look better, and less like cartoons and more like anime." I looked between our two sketchbooks.

"Ahhh, I see. Well, I prefer the cartoon style I guess. I like more childish things." I replied.

"Everyone's got their own preferences; I'm Itami by the way." Itami had stated casually, I had grinned at her.

"I'm Kayan, nice to meet you dude." I responded with my grin widening.

"You go to Rosehallow High?" Itami questioned.

"I'm supposed to, but sometimes I get homeschooled from problems." I explained. Itami had raised one of her pierced eyebrows.

"And these problems are?" she inquired as she started to walk away. I eagerly followed her.

"People just don't seem to like me very much, I'm a bit weird." I muttered.

"Eh, who isn't weird? People don't like me because I'm a bitch." Itami had replied right away and calmly as she stopped at a line to get food. We had talked throughout the line and then after Itami had gotten herself some kind of Japanese food.

"So I'll see you around." Itami said as a goodbye as we exited the building. My eyes widened.

"Hey wait! So we can keep in touch, I'll give you my cell phone number." I had exclaimed quickly, pulling out a pencil and paper from my sketchbook. I wrote my number down and passed it to her. She responded by ripping part of the paper off and writing her number on it.

"My phone sucks ass, so don't be surprised if I don't always reply or answer or whatever." Itami had said before she had walked away. I had watched her go until I couldn't see her anymore. And then I grinned.

I found someone who could be a good friend.

There were two other times that Itami and I made our friendship close. Of course there were times in between, but these two times are notable and serious. The first one I remember vividly, it was on a Saturday.

I had walked through the city, trying to get to my art class. As I went I noticed that there wasn't much going on, but I didn't take much notice. When I had walked past an alley way, someone had grabbed me. I had tried to scream, but a hand had clamped around my mouth. A cool object was placed at my throat, and I remember that my heart had almost stopped from the realization.

I was being mugged. Or beat up. Or raped.

And the worst part?

I knew no one was going to save me, and that I couldn't get out on my own.

Bu I was wrong in thinking no one was going to save me. Because, at that moment, Itami had left her brothers' part time job and she had seen me get pulled into the alleyway. She had amazing vision, being able to see down an entire city block.

I suppose I don't remember what my attacker had said. I do remember trying to kick him in the balls, but I had been unable to. He had pulled me over, punched me twice. I had started crying, and I felt myself choking. I thought I was going to die.

Then suddenly I had heard the guy yell.

"The fuck?!" I had sat there, curled up with my eyes shut tight. But at that, I opened my eyes. I had watched, in wonder as my savior pulled a switch blade from her pocket.

"Oi, asshole, you got three seconds to run before I castrate you." Itami had snarled, the guy didn't back down though. His knife was bigger, and so he charged her. I remember actually screaming at that point, and Itami had simply used her knife to block his. He was strong, so her knife was pushed back. But Itami obviously didn't give a shit for she just reached up and grabbed his knife with her bare hand. Then she kicked him in the balls.

"Feel that? That's called metal toe boots!" Itami had snapped, pulling the guys arm to the side and twisting his arm until a gross pop and crack sounded that made me flinch.

The guy had recoiled at this point, Itami only kicking him twice more and taking his knife. She spit on the ground and put her knife away, and she put his knife in her pocket. She turned to me and crouched next to me.

"Idiot didn't even know how to fight, you ok?" she had asked, a serious expression on her face. I was unable to answer her though, because I was staring at her hand. A long cut now went across her palm and it was gushing blood.

"I-I'm fine, your hand…" I managed to stutter. Itami gave her hand a look, before shrugging.

"I've had worse." she replied as she stood and wiped her bleeding hand on her blue ripped jeans, smearing blood on them.

"Damn, this suckers gushing." she commented, but then she pulled me up with her other hand. She inspected me, then nodded to herself.

"Well, you're not dying so I got here in time. Though you've got a bruise under your eye, and you're gripping at your stomach." she muttered before she led me out of the alleyway, her injured hand now in her pocket. We walked down the street together, she was following me.

"W-why're you following me?" I questioned. She had smirked.

"In case another asshole tries to get you, obviously. The city's empty today, lots of fuckers out like that one looking for someone to walk past so they can snag them, get their shit, and some of them are looking for more than money, if you know what I mean." Itami snorted.

"Oh…" I trailed as we continued walking. I had thanked her when we reached my destination and she had just told me to not get killed. Then she left, and I had noticed that the blood had stained her jeans and her light gray sweatshirt pocket.

The next time Itami and I really got close was actually because of a funeral. There was this nice lady across the street that was bald, and I'm sad to say that she had leukemia. And things weren't going so well for her.

She was a nice woman in her late twenties; she had always watched me outside on my skateboard, and it turns out she had been a dancer, or a gymnast. They were similar if you ask me.

She had taught me a few skateboarding tricks that she knew because of her dancing. She just incorporated a skateboard. She also taught me how to do a few dance moves so that I could amuse myself.

She had died suddenly one day. I remember looking out at the street and there was an ambulance taking her out on a stretcher. I had run out of my house, asking her if she was ok. She had been unable to speak, and she just gave me a look that meant to remember to feed her cat for her. That had been our usual; I fed her cat when she was out overnight at the hospital.

I had fed her cat that night, and the next day came the bad news. She had died that night, I remember the police officer standing awkwardly at our door to tell us since we were actually the closest people to her.

I had went across the street, tears going down my face and I had sat in her house, just sat there. Her cat had come over and rubbed its black face under my chin, trying to comfort me. The cat didn't leave my side, and the cats black fur and green eyes suddenly gave me the idea to call Itami.

So I had pulled my cell phone out and called her, in tears. Itami really hadn't known what to say, she awkwardly tried telling me it would be all right and that it was ok to cry. I just cried, and cried, and cried and muttered over and over again a few things.

The next day her wake was. I had taken the cat over to my house to stay. I remember getting ready for the wake, wearing black dressy pants, a black shirt, and my hair was down, as usual. There had been a knock on my window, and I opened it to find Itami, sitting on the tree branch next to my second floor bedroom window. I had stared at her, flabbergasted.

"Your tree is very pointy." she had informed me, climbing into my window, patting me on the head. She gave me an uncharacteristic small one-armed hug before the cat tried to maul her. She had caught the cat, midair, and just stared it down as it tried to reach her face.

"Cat, no." she had hissed, before dropping the cat. The cat had run over and sat on my bed watching Itami with her eyes narrowed.

"Itami?" I finally managed to gasp, after getting my bearings.

"That's my name." she had affirmed.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Cheering you up, see what the hell was going on since all I got was babble over the phone." Itami had answered calmly, crossing her arms. I told her what happened and broke down crying. She had given me a hug, a real hug, and then there was a knock on my door.

"Go, and don't be afraid to cry." she ordered lightly as she went over to my window. Giving me a small wave she slid out onto the tree branch. I closed my window and then left with my mind, but Itami's strange visit had really cheered me up. And at the wake, I cried. Then, the next day at her funeral, I bawled my eyes out.

The first time Itami was shot, I had been so scared. I remember that Itami had ordered me to run, and I knew that if Itami told you to run, you had to run. So I ran out of the alley, I yelled for help.

"Help! HELP!" I screamed, and a few people stopped.

"Someone call 911" I screeched as a gun shot rang out from behind me. Not thinking, I turned and ran back. There was another gunshot and I saw Itami collapse. A few people behind me surrounded her but I dropped to my knees next to her.

"Itami! Hang in there!" I cried. Itami wasn't responding, she was getting really pale. Someone pulled her sweatshirt off and I saw that her dark blue tank top was turning purple because of all the blood spilling from her.

"Crap, she's losing blood fast! He must have hit an artery or something!" someone swore.

"Itami, oh my God, Itami!" I started crying and someone pulled me back. An ambulance showed up and they took me with Itami because I threw a tantrum. They looked me over in the ambulance but nothing was wrong with me. When we got to the hospital I was forced to wait in the waiting room while she was pulled into surgery.

I was unable to wait though so I ran in and they tried to force me out. But I didn't want to leave and screamed and shouted so they allowed me to sit out in the corridor. I had my head in my hands for the entire time, praying Itami would live.

"It's all my fault!" I cried.

"It's all my fault!" I repeated, yelling next. A few nurses tried to calm me, and soon they made me leave. My mom picked me up as Itami's brothers were in the waiting room, waiting for news.

The next day, I learned Itami was in a coma.

After Itami woke up, I somewhat babied her. It was my fault she was shot. I had made her come that day, I was the one who didn't even try to help her! It was my fault.

The second time was worse though. That time, Itami had taken the shots meant for me. She had protected me! Again! All she ever did was protect, that was all she ever did.

After Itami had been taken away, I had gone home after being checked out by a paramedic, they had wrapped my arms up because of some glass I had stumbled on from the broken counter.

I didn't go to the hospital. Instead I was left to my thoughts. I sat in my room for some time. Thinking of all the pain I caused Itami.

I almost killed her once. I've taken up so much of her time. And now, here she was, dying again. And it was my fault again. Why did I cause so much pain for Itami?

And then, I got the idea. No more me, no more pain for Itami.

It was a flawless plan! If Itami didn't live, I'd have to live with the guilt of her death being ALL my FAULT. And if she did live, I would just get her hurt again! And maybe others, like my mom. Or my little brother. Or Violet, or Kirai, or Evelyn.

So I carefully planned it. I was usually a bad planner, but my planning was flawless this time.

And, five hours after Itami had been shot.

I was dead.

* * *

**AN**

**I dedicate this chapter to one of my good friends who Kayan's personality is based off of.**

**So yeah… Kayan… fun person… she died. But yeah, this is Kayan's little chapter all dedicated to her and her relationship with Itami. Good friends they are.**

**A-Pewdiepie and Cry are amazing. They're fucking hilarious. I demand you all watch them, watch Pewdie play Happy Wheels, Amnesia, and Bully. You'll die from laughing. I almost did. And watch Cry play Ib, Mad Father, Desert Nightmare, Bioshock Infinite, and The Walking Dead. All their games are good, but these two are amazing. I kind of want to play videogames on youtube like them… but Youtube hates me. I failed HORRIBLY at making a Youtube account just to comment on videos…FML.**

**Q-So…what's the best fanfiction you've ever read? Preferably for Inuyasha, Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, or Naruto so I can understand what's going on so I can read it without going "Da fuq is dat?" and all. It can be any rating… any pairing…yeah. Hell, it doesn't even need to have a pairing.**


	16. Just Natural

_Wide Awake_

_Chapter 16_

_Just Natural_

* * *

"Damn it, watch my chest! It hurts like a bitch!" I shouted as Hidan jostled my injuries.

"Bitch, it's your fault for having a huge ass chest!" Hidan snapped back.

"If I didn't have five healing bullet wounds I would come over there and stab you!" I yelled.

"Itami, stop being irritable, yeah." Deidara commanded. I growled.

"Excuse me? What did you say to me? I'll stab you too! And I'll torture you by making you an endless puppet with Sasori!" I threatened.

"I wish we hadn't taken her home…." murmured Kisame with Pein, Itachi, Sasori, and Kakuzu nodding in agreement.

"But we did miss her." Kakuzu mentioned.

I suppose you're wondering what's going on, right? Well, after me proving I was fit enough to leave, they sent me home from the hospital. Of course, they also felt the need to give me a shit load of meds and things I have to do. Like I need to take baths to sooth my poor wounds. And I need to lay down a lot.

But, those were the rules I was given. Am I going to follow them?

No.

I'm going to move around once the pain killers set in and first, I'm going to interrogate Violet and Kirai, who were in the corner with Konan watching me swear at the morons. Then I'm going to question Jack and Chris to find out what they're hiding from me.

They were hiding something. I knew it. I was too perceptive for them; they could hide things from our parents but not from me. My dad was usually too plastered to see things and my mom usually was just too blind doing her own thing to notice.

My brothers were good at avoiding things though. They were able to change topics rather easily, even though I managed to try to avoid that. And they were fucking lucky. Every time I cornered them, someone would interrupt us and my interrogations would have to be restarted next time.

It was very tedious, I must say.

Back to life.

"You guys missed me?" I questioned, not being a bitch as I was maneuvered on the couch.

"You're not hard to miss, un." Deidara said with a grin for me.

"Thanks, I suppose." I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not, but I was taking it as a compliment because I needed a compliment.

"It was a fucking sob story around here without you bitch." Hidan reported, receiving a few glares from my brothers.

"So what happened while I was out? And don't say nothing, I know something happened." I growled. The room was soon engulfed by a pregnant silence. We sat there, me glaring my brothers, Violet, and Kirai down. Violet was the first to break down, but I got nothing. She left the room with Kirai following her. Next Jack and Chris started to awkwardly give each other looks. I knew they were able to understand each other easily.

Stupid twin telepathy.

"Just fucking tell her." complained Hidan.

"Give them a moment to collect themselves." snapped Kakuzu.

"Itami, you may want to brace yourself… if they tell you." Konan murmured. I sat up and glared at my brothers.

"What the hell happened? Tell me, now. Before I get up and make you." I threatened.

"We want to tell you but…" Jack trailed.

"We also don't want to tell you because of how you may react…" Chris added.

"I'll be fine, what the fuck happened that has you two acting like this?" I asked. However, I noticed something. My heart was beating fast.

I'm nervous, I had realized. I moved my hands together and my palms were sweaty. My eyes darted across the room; I looked at each of my morons. Deidara and Konan didn't meet my eye, Kakuzu and Hidan just gave me blank looks. Pein didn't even look up from the book he was reading while Itachi and Kisame were watching from the corner. Kisame wasn't looking as jovial as he usually did. Then, I looked to Sasori, who looked like he was going to say something.

"No, un." Deidara muttered, lowly so I could barely hear, and Sasori closed his mouth. He had listened to Deidara for once.

"What the fuck is going on, I'm fucking serious." I snapped. I was getting much more nervous now. My mind was whirling, I couldn't figure out what happened. Jack opened his mouth and said something too fast for me to understand, his voice cracking. Chris shook his head.

"Someone else do it. Please." Chris pleaded, looking away. I looked at the Akatsuki.

"Someone died." Sasori informed me vaguely. I blinked.

Who could have died? My parents were fine, they had visited. Kitai and Violet had fled to the kitchen moments before… oh no.

"Who?" I croaked.

Of all my friends, the one I expected to die was Eve. Poor Evie was sick, deathly sick. I don't remember what she had; apparently it was going bad though. I remember her mother saying something to me only a few days before the accident.

"Her illness is getting bad," her mother had said, "She's going in and out of the hospital a lot and her health is deteriorating even more."

"Who?" I demanded, more forcefully. When no one said anything Hidan sighed, called them all a bunch of pussy's, and turned to me.

"Your short friend, that weird one who talked fast. The one who was with you when you were shot." Hidan informed me. My eyes widened.

Kayan?

Kayan had died?

"K-Kayan… is dead?" I questioned, looking for someone to tell me it was all a big joke. However when I looked the Akatsuki all had stony faces and Jack and Chris looked ready to cry. Jack moved forward to hug me, as did Chris. I didn't let them touch me though. I pushed them away and sat up.

I was not really in control now. I was more like a robot. When I had heard Kayan was dead, I just froze. I slowly pushed myself off the couch and stood. The pain killers had kicked in, so I felt nothing. But I couldn't feel anything, which was the problem.

I had nothing to take away the emotional pain. Nothing to focus on. The room was dead silent, no one was moving. All focus was on me. And my mind had seemingly gone away.

I moved somewhat quickly as I made my way to the hall. I pulled the stairs to my room down and climbed up before I pulled it back up. I numbly made my way over to my bed where I sat down and decided to lay back.

"Kayan… no… she's dead?" I whispered to myself. I felt my heart again, now it was going slowly. As if it was going to stop and lave me here, dead for my brothers and morons to find.

"_I'm Kayan, nice to meet you dude."_

Kayan and I meeting.

"_I-I'm fine, your hand…"_

Me protecting Kayan for the first time. I looked down at my hand where there was a scar from then. I traced it slowly, as if it would bring me back to that day.

"_Itami?"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

When I had comforted her over the loss of her neighbor.

"_Itami hang in there!"_

"_It's all my fault!"_

When I had been shot the first time.

"_ITAMI! Stay awake!"_

The last time I heard her.

A sudden sob erupted from me. A noise that never came from me. I made a few more noises, trying to cover up my sobs, but I couldn't. I curled up, unable to think and unable to do much.

"K-Kayan." I murmured. She had been a good friend. And good friends were obviously hard to find, as it has been proved by Sky.

Suddenly however my vision blurred and everything went black. Not for long though, because moments later flashes went through my mind.

A noose.

A knife.

A car accident.

A hospital monitor.

An explosion.

Another knife.

Bloody water.

A sword.

A gun.

And then, finally, I saw tears falling.

And then I was back, as if nothing had happened. I blinked a few times, the tears blurring my vision. I sat up and looked around. Nothing had changed; I still felt nothing but sadness. I stood up, and almost fell. I balanced myself and looked around.

Then my eyes landed on a solution. Something that would end the emotional pain I was feeling. Something that would end my suffering. I shuffled over, my feet dragging along. My legs gave out halfway across my room, and I sat there, collapsed on the floor and crying. But I managed to pull myself together. I began to crawl across the floor, unable to stand. I used the dresser as a support to help me stand, and then I grabbed the thing on my dresser.

A switch blade.

I was on autopilot again. It seemed so… natural as I pulled both my sleeves back to show the ugly scars that already danced across my skin. I leaned against my dresser and looked at the blade I held. The blade was shiny and reflected my face so I could see it.

My eyes were brimmed with tears and red, as if I had drunk too much like my dad. My skin was pale once again, unnaturally pale. I resembled a ghost with my eyes looking lost and hopeless; my mouth was set in a firm line. I shook my head and launched the knife across the room once I began to examine the scars on my face. The knife was then embedded in my wall, all the way across the room. I slowly stood again and made my way into the bathroom where I collapsed on the toilet. I had closed the door and was planning on turning the water on, so that I could cry without anyone hearing. Instead my eyes found another blade that sat on a rack I kept in there for emergencies.

This is an emergency, I decided unconsciously as I reached for the blade. This blade was a bit different, it wasn't shiny or sleek. It was stained an angry crimson color that seemed to mock me.

"No…" I put the blade down next to me on the sink and pulled my knees to my chest. My wounds were obviously being irritated, but I didn't feel anything. I buried my face in my knees, trying to block out everything, even my own thoughts.

However, nothing worked. And before I knew it, before I consciously knew what was happening, the knife was back in my hand and poised above my arm.

Because it was a natural thing for me to do when I was like this.

It was just natural.

* * *

**AN**

**Very depressing. I should put a depressing warning somewhere. Also, i believe this counts somewhat as a cliff hanger... **

**So, I'm injured from softball. And I went to a con. My first con. I almost tackled a girl in an Akatsuki cloak, I high-fived a guy in a Minato costume, and there were two people in Naruto jumpsuits. I was in HEAVEN. And, I got a picture of Obito drawn. Not small kid Obito, but older Obito. I was amazed.**

**A-Go and read DaniZaraki's kitty trilogy, I demand you do. It is amazing. I have the second two in my favorites because I'm too lazy to go and favorite the first even though it was amazing.**

**Q-I don't know… predict Itami's future.**


	17. The First

_Wide Awake_

_Chapter 17_

_The First_

* * *

I sat on the bathroom floor for a while, bandages wrapped around my arms. I had snapped out of it, but there had already been two lines on my left wrist and one on my right. They hadn't been too deep, I had gone deeper before, but they stung. It was a dull stinging though because the pain killers still numbed the majority of my body from pain.

My head was leaned back, resting against the cool tile. There was a crack in the tile I had banged the end of the knife into. Then I had dropped the knife into the sink which I then filled with water. I washed my… cuts… and then wrapped a bandage around them before sitting where I was now.

I bowed my head so that it rested on my knees. I took a gulp and felt my body quiver. I couldn't trust myself to stand; after all, I had actually lost a good amount of blood. The sink was drenched in blood, or bloody water. And my bandages were already almost bled through. The knife was hidden under the crimson water, most likely somewhat cleaner now.

"Itami?" I heard a voice call from below. I stood, using the wall for support, and I took a deep breath. I took a few shaky steps into my bedroom after closing the door and unplugging the sink so the water and evidence of what I had done would slip away.

"Itami, yeah?" I heard the voice call again, and I distinguished it as Deidara. I ignored his calling however and grabbed my sweatshirt which I pulled over my head and allowed the overly large sleeves to hide my arms.

"If you don't answer I'm breaking this door, un!" Deidara called again, so I walked over to the trapdoor and unlocked it, dropping it down. Then I stumbled back to my bed and sat on the edge. Deidara was next to me seconds later. He sat next to me, and I noticed he had pulled the trapdoor back up and locked it again.

"You ok, un?" Deidara questioned softly. I frowned.

"I'm not a ninja like you guys," I muttered looking down at my feet, "I can't take death in a stride. Kayan… she was a good friend to me… to find out she's dead…" I shook my head.

"You'll move on eventually, yeah. Everyone does after time." Deidara said, trying to comfort me. I looked up into his worried blue eyes.

"But how long will that time be? Time can heal all wounds…but some wounds just can't heal." I snapped, but my voice was hollow. Deidara put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him in a hug.

"It feels like that now, yeah. But trust me, when time goes by, you'll feel better." Deidara promised.

"I felt like shit when you died too." I commented, not feeling any different from before.

"When did I die, yeah?" questioned Deidara. I blinked, then slowly shook my head.

"When I came back here… Konan said that Zetsu had thought you died… but you didn't. But I thought you were dead…" I trailed. Deidara sighed.

"It was a big mess, that, yeah." Deidara commented. Konan had told me he had used a clay clone or something. I couldn't remember much of what she had said, my mind was too preoccupied.

"I don't really know much about how close you guys were, but I can offer my support and stuff, yeah." Deidara offered, patting my shoulder. I sighed and shook my head.

"If you think I'm crying in front of you, you're a dumbass." I informed him, lying back on my side and curling into a ball. Deidara was silent for a moment, and then he sighed.

"I don't know how to comfort you, un." Deidara murmured as he walked over to the trapdoor, "But if you want to talk or something, I'm downstairs, yeah." And then he left through the trapdoor which he pushed back up a second later.

I was left to my thoughts and my mind, which was a dangerous place for me to be.

Everything seemed to fade as I stared into space. Then when it was completely black the familiar blurry scene came before me. I was standing now, and I looked down at myself. Through my transparent body I was able to see the concrete sidewalk beneath me. Taking a deep breath I looked up and down a short walkway was Kayan's house.

Kayan's house was somewhat old and worn looking. It was a brown color and it had a large tree next to Kayan's room… old room. Kayan's room was on the second floor and its window faced their neighbor's house, the stairs that led up to the second floor where right outside her door too so you could fall down them easily. Kayan and stairs never mixed well, but she never fell down them. Up them is a different story, she always defied gravity and fell up the stairs.

"_Come…_" I wasn't sure if there really had been a voice, but I felt something pulling me towards the house. I walked up to it and went to knock since their doorbell never worked. But my hand just hovered there in the air. I couldn't bring myself to do it. Then I dully realized that my hand was no longer transparent. I looked at it, somewhat curious. I started to ponder what was going on, but then stopped as voice startled me.

'Don't be such a weak bitch.' I heard Akuma mutter in my mind. But after that I closed my mind off. I couldn't think or else I wouldn't be able to knock. After another minute of standing there, I finally was able to knock.

I waited there for about two more minutes in silence until the door finally opened. Kayan's mom answered the door, and for a second I thought someone from The Walking Dead stood in front of me. Kayan's mom, to be blunt, looked awful. Dark bags were under her eyes and frown lines extended from her mouth. Tear stains ran down her cheeks, showing that she was still mourning her loss heavily.

"Itami?" Kayan's mom questioned, surprised. Her blue-green eyes widened, and then she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. At this point, my pain killers were starting to wear off slightly, so I was starting to feel the stinging of my wounds. And my wrists weren't much better.

"Itami!" Kayan's mom started to sob into my shoulder, which was a feat for her considering I was much taller than her. I slowly wrapped my arms loosely around her shoulders and allowed her to cry into my shoulder. We stood there for what seemed to be like forever until she let go.

"It's… it's been so hard…" she whimpered, looking at me with a sad look. Kayan's mom had always been so strong to me. She reminded me of an older version of myself. But, I suppose even the toughest of people break. Me, it takes a lot to break me completely. Kayan's death hit me hard, but I had only cried when I first heard about it. I doubted anything would break me after everything I had been through.

"I miss her so much… I actually have an appointment now, Itami… you can stay as long as you'd like, can you just lock the door when you leave?" Kayan's mom questioned quietly, patting her dirty blonde hair down quickly. Kayan's mom left quickly, and I was surprised. However, I realized that me being here probably had something to do with it. I most likely reminded her of Kayan.

I closed the front door behind me as I entered the house. All the lights were off and I slowly climbed the stairs. However I could hear something. It was a loud, rhythmic thumping noise. Like a heartbeat. Then as I reached the top of the stairs I heard a crying noise. Suddenly, the heart beat noise stopped and there was a thud from inside Kayan's room.

I rushed up the stairs, wondering what was going on. There could have been a thief, which was what I was thinking. But I was wrong. I slammed the door open and looked in, ready to yell and attack. But then, my heart almost stopped beating.

"I-I… I must be imagining this." I croaked, my eyes not leaving the form. There, hanging from the ceiling fan, was Kayan. There was a noose wrapped tightly around her neck, and her eyes, which were open, stared dully at me.

I made choking noises as I tried to comprehend what I was seeing. My arms went to my stomach and I felt all that I had eaten in the past day rush up my throat. I backed up and made it to the bathroom where I threw up into the toilet. I hacked for about ten minutes before I was done.

I managed to shakily stand again and make my way slowly to Kayan's room after I had flushed. I leaned against Kayan's door for support. It wasn't just my eyes like I had hoped. No, Kayan was there. At least, I saw her. It couldn't be an illusion.

Suddenly all reality and common sense flew out the window. A low groaning sound came from Kayan's body, and suddenly the head twitched. I staggered back as the eyes blinked slowly and came into a focus on me.

"I-Itah… Itaaaahhhmeee." Kayan moaned. My heart was no longer frozen, now it was beating so fast I would think that the entire world would hear it. Then, suddenly everything turned black for a moment. I grabbed at my head and closed my eyes. When suddenlythere was no noise any longer, not even my heart, I opened my eyes.

I was in what looked to be a torture room. Chains littered the walls and floor, blood staining the bricks crimson. Various weapons lay around the room in piles, and there was a door with a barred window.

"Why am I dead Itami?" I almost shrieked as I whirled around. Standing before me was Kayan… no. This couldn't be Kayan, at least, not fully. What stood before me was a creature. Half of it looked like the old Kayan, then a split happened directly down its body. The other half looked like a monster, bags were under its eyes, its hair short and choppy and blood dripped from its arms. Words were carved into its arms; I was able to make out 'Murderer' and 'Sinner'. I recognized this half as the monster that I had seen while I had been in the hospital.

I tried to inch back as suddenly, blood began to pour from its eyes like tears and the creepy grin it had sported pulled back into a petrifying look. My body shuddered and it reached forward.

"Why am I dead?" it questioned again, its voice hoarse.

"You killed me Itami. It's your fault I'm dead." I stumbled back and tripped, falling on my ass. I tried to crawl back, anything to get away from it. But my back hit a wall, and the creature bent over.

"Why did you kill me Itami?" its hand slowly reached around my neck in a throat crushing grip. I felt the air leave my throat and I struggled, trying to pry the hands from my throat.

"It's all your fault that I'm dead!"

Suddenly I could see what had happened. I watched Kayan's death. I watched as she killed herself.

Kayan as first ran up into the room, tears streaking down her face.

"It's all my fault!" she moaned, crying into her arms as she curled up on her bed.

"Itami's been shot again, and it's all my fault!" Kayan cried. Kayan threw an all out tantrum, her things were thrown all over, she cried and screamed. A few pill bottles missed my head and I could see her stress relief and depression pills fly past me. Then Kayan quieted, and she sat there, her head bent as she slowly shook.

"Itami… if she's not dead now… she will die because of me." Kayan mumbled, slowly standing. She walked over to her dresser and pulled some shit out, a few shirts, some old Halloween crap, and then she tossed a knife I had given her on her bed. Following the knife was a rope that we had used to tie her brother up when he had pissed me off the first time I went to Kayan's house.

"I don't want to watch this." I muttered, trying to look away. But I couldn't take my eyes off Kayan as she threw the rope around her ceiling fan. Her eyes were dead and glazed over, as if she were in a trance. When a noose was hanging from the fan, she sat on her bed. Her eyes now held some sanity, but the depression in her eyes overcame her sanity. I closed my eyes as Kayan carved the hateful words into her arm. I hugged my own arms to my body.

"Could this be how Jack and Chris feel?" I wondered briefly out loud before I heard Kayan move again. Blood dribbled down her arms, but she was beyond feeling now. She pulled her desk chair up and stood on it. I made a few noises, I can't remember what I was trying to say or do, but no matter what it wouldn't have changed anything. Kayan slipped her head into the noose, and she stood there.

"Now, Itami won't die." Kayan murmured, and with those words my heart dropped. She kicked the chair out from underneath her and soon her body limply hung there. I fell to my knees. I felt like I was going to throw up.

Soon that scene faded, but I found myself back in the torture room. The Kayan creature was giving me an evil look, a grin. I meanwhile was crouched onto the ground, heaving with nothing coming out.

"It's all your fault Itami. You had to get shot." the Kayan creature yelled, pointing at me.

"All your fault." Her voice echoed around the room and I grabbed my head, shaking my head.

"No… it can't be my fault…" I moaned, pulling my knees to my chest.

"All your fault Itami. You're the reason that I'm dead." I grabbed at my head, a migraine coming on. And I also wanted to block the sound out. I needed to block the sound out. Kayan's voice danced around the room, taunting me.

"It's all your fault I'm dead, Itami."

And then I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed, my nails scraping along the side of my head. I shook violently and kicked at the creature. It disappeared quickly and I rolled onto my side. The voice was still bouncing around the room.

When I finally calmed down, I found myself back in my room at my house. I don't know what happened, why I had gone from transparent to actually there. But I did know that things were going to be shitty for a long time. I pulled myself into a ball and hid under my blankets. Downstairs, I could hear the Akatsuki yelling along my brothers and Violet and Kirai.

And this was only the beginning. The first.

**AN**

**So… very depressing. Itami's slowly cracking and going insane. She needs some Deidara loving to get her back. She'll get better eventually, she's Itami. She pushes her pain back and bottles it away. She'll be badass again very soon.**

**Also, sorry for how long it took. Two-three weeks. I apologize, but I've been getting ready for regents, finals, and my teachers like giving me 100 problems each for homework that I HAVE to do since it's graded. I'm ready to cry, and that's hard for me to do. But, luckily, next week is my last week with homework. Yay.**

**Also, today I had a school dance for the kids moving up to the high school. I annoyed my friend Luke the entire time and he's probably mad at me. I also danced with my friends like… twice the entire three hours. I was devoted to annoying the shit out of people.**

**Aaand, i'm now focusing on my story Crimson Stained, so do me a favor and check it out. Of all my stories, its the most planned, its going to be the longest, and its my favorite of all my stories.**

**Q-Ominous ending, what do you think it means?**

**A-So it was a prediction question last chapter… yay.**


	18. Life Loves Screwing With Me

_**Wide Awake**_

_Chapter 18_

_Life Loves Screwing With Me_

* * *

"Itami, come downstairs!" called Jack from downstairs. I looked up slowly at my trapdoor, and seconds later there was banging coming from it. I didn't really want to move. I didn't want to face life at the moment. Besides, I had more problems.

I looked at my wrists, I had unwrapped them to take a look and I already felt my heart dropping. I was ashamed of it; it was probably one of my biggest weaknesses too.

I didn't like admitting my weakness. I hated admitting it, it made me feel worse. But I knew that I couldn't just leave myself like this. I wasn't an idiot, I knew it was wrong. But, when I was like this, my mind just couldn't get pulled together.

"When did I become such a mess?" I asked myself quietly as I looked up at my ceiling. I took a deep sigh. I suppose if I do a little self counseling, I've always been a mess. When I was a kid I was weird, I never fit in. Sure I liked the ballet and gymnastics, but now that all seems foreign. Like it's from another life.

It really felt like I was reborn, like I was a new person now. Ever since I first found myself in the Naruto-verse, my life had turned around. I had learned a lot, I've gotten stronger; I've actually made more than like five friends. And… I felt like I belonged with them. I never truly felt like I belonged with most people, I belonged with my brothers I suppose. They were my only true family, and my friends are my family too. So, I suppose my family consisted of Jack, Chris, Violet, Kirai, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Zetsu, Itachi and Kisame. Kayan had been a part of my family… and she still is, wherever she is now.

Thinking of Kayan, what I had seen. What Kayan was, that creature? It was half of my Kayan, my friend who was always fun-loving and happy. The other half, that was a monster. That wasn't Kayan, or was it? I'm not sure of things anymore; I've learned that I don't know everything. That there are forces out there that can change anything. Those Gods and Goddesses, all the things that I've seen and done. They break the laws that were placed down for us humans. I shouldn't be here; I shouldn't have been to the Narutoverse. I should be dead. I would no doubt be dead if I hadn't met the Akatsuki.

"I don't even know anything anymore." I moaned, rolling over and grabbing my iPod. I pulled an earphone in and just listened to music for a minute. Trading Yesterday came through my earphones and I felt myself relax and calm as I listened to a few songs.

"Itami! Get your ass down here!" Broke through my music and I rolled over, glaring at the wall. But I stood anyway and slowly descended down the stairs where I found my brothers and the Akatsuki standing.

"What?" I questioned dully.

"It's bad timing, but do you remember what tomorrow is?" Jack inquired. I took a moment to think.

"Friday?" I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You honestly forgot?!" Chris asked, slightly stunned.

"What did I forget?" I questioned, somewhat curious. Jack did a wonderful face palm and shook his head.

"Itami, tomorrow, seventeen years ago you were born." Jack informed me. And I blinked, slowly counting the days of the month. I ignored the shock from the Akatsuki members.

"Son of a bitch, you're right." I realized after a moment.

"Tomorrow's your birthday, un!?" Deidara asked, and the familiar spark lit inside me, momentarily breaking me of my depression.

"No, we're lying." I snapped, and my sarcasm seemed to relieve many of the people in the room.

"I can't believe you forgot again." Chris commented, thinking back to the previous few years when I had forgotten my birthday. It had always been a minor occasion for me, I got a few things from those who cared about me, and I was a year older. Last year it allowed me to learn to drive too. But I really didn't like my birthday truthfully, I always think about what would happen if I hadn't been born. And I usually like that story better than my own.

"Birthdays are stupid, I'm a year older. Great. Another year gone by that I didn't die." I growled, looking down at the floor. The wooden panels suddenly seemed very interesting as I said the word "Die".

"Birthdays are special Itami; it's the day you were born! The day you came into our lives!" Jack insisted, and I frowned.

"Yeah, well I hate my birthday." I snarled. Chris scowled at me.

"You can't hate your birthday, we know you're never excited for it but you can't hate it." Chris argued. I snorted.

"Whatever, I hate it anyway. I'm going back to my room if this is the shit I get." I growled, turning and heading for my stairs. I stomped up the stairs and pulled it up. I turned around, and almost screamed.

"The fuck? When did you get up here?" I snapped, and Itachi didn't even blink. Rather, he walked into my bathroom . My heart started to pound as I realized that there was probably still somewhat of a mess in there from… it.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?" I called, hiding my nervousness. Luckily, my voice didn't falter at all and I knew my face was set in its usual permanent straight face.

"Itami." I almost faltered but instead I stiffly entered the bathroom. The sink had a few bloody smudges on it, and some water still remained from the bloody knife lying on top of the drain, preventing the water from going down. Wordlessly, Itachi picked the knife up and the water drained out completely now.

"Don't torture yourself like this." Itachi said calmly, rinsing the blade in his hand and slipping it in his sweatshirt pocket. He had Chris's Metallica sweatshirt on.

"I didn't do anything." I denied. But I was obviously lying, and it was unbelievable to anyone who heard.

"Believe what you want," Itachi replied as he walked up to me and I looked up at him, he looked down at me with his Sharingan blazing, "But you can't hide your feelings forever. Not in this way, Zetsu could smell the blood and I could see the chakra laced into it."

Itachi walked past me, leaving me stunned. I heard him exit my room and close my stairs behind him. I felt my knees grow weak and I gripped the sink for support. I bowed my head against the mirror and stood there.

"The hell does he know?" I muttered, "Feelings…. I can bury them as long as I want. They're not needed. They can disappear." I felt a low chuckle escape my throat and I looked up at myself in the mirror.

I was a sight all right.

My eyes were slightly rimmed with red and there were slight bags on my eyes. My face was ghostly pale and a few scars covered my face. The most noticeable one was the one that traced down the side of my face which I wore my hair to cover. My dark raven locks made my face a bit shadowed as it cascaded down over my face. The red tips at the end reminded me of blood.

"Fuck it." I murmured, opening the cabinet that was above the toilet next to the mirror. I pulled out a pair of scissors and took my bangs, cutting the red tips off. I cut the tips off my hair in the back too, but it didn't matter. They would grow back soon enough; it usually took only a day or so before my tips would be the same mocking red.

I swept up the hair on the floor and dumped it in the garbage pail, I looked at my reflection in the mirror and my eyes trailed down my bangs, now almost two inches shorter.

Then I found myself laughing slightly under my breath. It wasn't a humorous laugh, it was an eerie one. It was throaty, and mocking. But I couldn't stop laughing. I exited the bathroom into my dark room. I blinked; I had been in the bathroom for longer than I thought. It was night now. I looked at the clock and saw it was around 8. I had been in there for over an hour.

"Hm?" suddenly, the world started to fade and I found myself standing in a black void. I felt my heart start to slow as I looked around. This void wasn't my mind, I could tell. My mind had a familiar feel to it, and Akuma and Tenshi would come out and start arguing. No, this was something else.

"Itami Duncan." I turned to find a door behind me; the voice resonated from this door. I placed my hand on the door knob, and slowly turned it and pushed it open.

A dim light poured out and I entered the dark stone room. Sitting in the shadows was, something. It could have been a man, or maybe a creature. But from what I could see, it was a large silhouette of a man. His glowing crimson eyes glared at me. Further inspection showed glowing purple eyes in a shadow off to the side, but these weren't as terrifying as the red ones. These looked more amused than angry.

"Shinigami, leave." the deep voice boomed, and the purple eyes widened, and I could tell whatever or whoever was in the shadows was smirking.

"And if I don't want to, Sosu?" the voice mocked, high yet not too high. This voice also sounded younger. This looked like it really pissed the large crimson eyed one off.

"Sugata o kesu!" growled the voice, and the purple eyes narrowed at the dark figure before looking to me.

"Sorry, Tami-chan, you're on your own now." And the purple eyes closed, slight smoke coming from that area before black fire erupted around the figure and burned away the silhouette. The fire disappeared seconds later, leaving me with the dark figure with the crimson eyes.

This disturbed me slightly. Whoever, or whatever that had been, called me Tami-chan. Who the hell would call me that other than my brothers?

"You're the disturbance I've been dealing with." the figure muttered, its crimson eyes narrowing on me.

"The hell have I disturbed?" I inquired. It gave a low throaty laugh, a cruel one.

"What have you disturbed?" it echoed, before standing. It grabbed a large staff and slowly descended the steps from the throne to me. It came into the light, and I knew that whatever he was, he wasn't human.

His skin was a blue-purple color, two dark purple horns sprouted from his forehead and three spikes came out of his neck. A black cape hung over his form and his scarlet gaze never strayed from me as he approached. I stood my ground until he was above four yards away from me where he slammed his staff down. I looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"You've disturbed the world balances. You created a rift." he snarled, and he cracked some of the stone smashing his staff down in front of me.

"How the hell did I do that?" I questioned. It growled at me, and a sudden portal looking thing opened to the side of us. I looked into and saw short clips of my life before meeting the Akatsuki.

My brothers, Kayan, my friends, my family. Moments with them flew by; each clip shown was something bad though. Me causing trouble, hurting someone, someone getting hurt because of me. This slide show lasted, showing me how my existence hurt someone. Many times.

"Your existence is what is causing rifts; you were made to be placed in a world. But you were placed in the wrong world." he said, and I stared in shock at the screen as a familiar face showed up on the portal next to my own angry portrait.

The girl who had been with Sasuke and them, Alice I think her name was, was next to my picture. We resembled each other, our faces had similar shapes and so did our eyes. Both our eyes were slightly narrow and our faces thin. Her skin was pale, but mine beat hers drastically. In the picture her hair was no longer dyed three various colors but was a deep chocolate color, almost black like mine. Her eyes were blue, not icy like my one eye but they were blue.

"You upset the balance, you were meant to be sent into another world. There shouldn't have been two of you in one world." he explained, not sounding like he cared about how this affected me.

"Couldn't you have juts killed me, or taken my soul back or some shit?" I questioned, my eyes not leaving the portal.

"There were attempts, but your soul is particularly strong. It refused to bow, it fought back. While you lived and grew, various things were sent to weaken your spirit and will to live, but you still lived through it all!" He yelled, and various things went through the screen again. The bullies I faced, my father, various moments where I had almost been hurt but I had miraculously avoided.

"You hold an ultimate free will and power other humans do not possess, you have no destiny. No fate to guide you. You act on your own free will, on your instincts." he snarled, looking down at me.

"You opened that rift between spaces, between the world you were placed in and the world that you refer to as the 'Naruto-verse'. Because of your free will, you opened that rift that your soul fell through, and now those who don't belong in that world have fallen through it whole." he explained angrily. I blinked, and went to reply but he started talking again before I could say anything.

"I'm going to offer you a deal," he said looking back to the portal which was growing to be about the size of him, "You're about to see what the lives of others would be without you, if you think that its better than I'll take your soul painlessly."

"What if I don't like it?" I questioned. He scowled.

"Then you get sent back to where you were before you were brought here." he replied, looking very unhappy about this, "While you are alive, your life is governed by other beings other than me. Unless you make a contract with me, I can only influence outside scenarios to attempt to kill you."

"Alright, then show me." I agreed. And then a force pushed me into the portal.

"FUCK!" I shouted as I was thrown forwards into the black abyss before me.

Life loves to screw with me.

* * *

**AN  
So…. the one year anniversary for Insomnia was four days ago. My grandma died four days ago, at like 7 in the morning. I had to go to wakes and the funeral. Now, don't think I don't care about my grandma dying, I care, and I was sad and let loose like, a sad face and like a minute of tearing up (And at the funeral so I didn't look like an emotionless bitch). But I'm pissed I missed Insomnia's birthday, I was going to do a special update but I didn't get the time to write the chapter. So, this chapter and the next chapter and the chapter after that combined will be Itami's 'birthday special' where it's her birthday, and then all this shit is going on.**

**Oh, and we get to see Sosu, Shikigami and Megami again! Well, Sosu is really all but the other two will make their fun appearances again. And holy fuck, look at poor Itami, learning that she's been fucked with because she was a mistake. Anyway, here's some of the main plotline sneaking up to bite me in the ass. I usually get PMs and reviews wondering what the fuck I'm doing when I involve the major plotline (Aka, "Why did you kill Kayan?!" and "Why did she have to cut herself!?")**

**In other news, Summer has finally began for me! The start of it involved someone dying (My summers never start good. my mom was in the hospital the entire summer and month before summer last year, and the year before that my cousin died the 24th in a car accident, all my relatives die on vacations from school it seems.)**

**Also, I ended school like a fucking genius, I scored a 95 on a regents, an 89 on another, got a plaque from the school for being a musical genius (And almost fell off the damn stage getting the plaque) and I got a fucking 99 on my history final. One question wrong, and I'm dying to know which I got wrong. Also, I made this huge-ass chalk pastel snarling wolf in my advanced art class. An entire pile of artwork went missing from my art teachers room the last week of school. In that pile was my huge-ass wolf picture, that if it was thrown out the custodians are even fucking stupider than I thought. Its an advanced art class, with a realistic pastel wolf. It was huge. And I don't know how NO-ONE knew where it was. There are teachers, motion sensors, cameras and janitors all over the place! And you need to walk around with an ID. But, I graduated the shittiest middle school ever, and now get to go into an amazing high school.**

**Enough of my shitty rambling, half of you don't read it.**

**Q-What plans do you have for summer? (As a preview for the question, I already know I'll be on a week-long hiatus starting July 5th, I'm leaving for Pennsylvania with my friend coming along. Honestly, I went through five friends before I found one who could come. I'm going to try to update next week before I leave, possibly twice if I can because I was MIA for a while)**

**A-I cannot answer that question, or else the plotline will make more sense now and not how it will later.**

**Ja, or Sayonara. Whichever you prefer.**


	19. The Difference She Makes

_**Wide Awake**_

_Chapter 19_

_The Difference She Makes_

* * *

Falling through the portal and into the void made my heart stop. Then I landed harshly on the ground and my heart started again, beating fast. I laid there for a moment before I lifted myself up and sat on my knees. I looked around and noticed that I was outside my house. Looking down at myself, I saw I was transparent again. I stood slowly and looked around.

"This… is different." I noticed. My house was a lot less run down looking, my truck wasn't in the driveway, and the mood around the block seemed to be a lot more happier. Suddenly, the door to my house opened and I saw four people walk out.

'My family… together?' I thought, my eyes widening. My brothers were laughing. They looked… different. They looked even happier and more, I don't know a good word. I suppose free would be a good word. Next to them my mom was smiling, her frown lines were gone and her eyes were bright. Then, as much as it shocked me, my dad, the asshole, was laughing. He looked happy, he wasn't drunk or pissed off.

"This is what it would be like if you weren't born." I heard the red-eyed things deep voice echo around me.

"They look… happier." I murmured, Jack and Chris walked past me to the car. The car was a lot nicer than our cars, Jack and Chris didn't have their deadly piece of junk, and instead two nice trucks were in our driveway. My dad walked up to the truck and got into the driver's seat. But my mom didn't.

She was staring directly at me; I looked behind me to find nothing. Could she possibly see me like she did that time when I had been transparent?

She mouthed something at me, making me blink. I tilted my head, trying to decipher what she said. I was able to read it, but it just couldn't come to my mind. However, then she said something. it was in Chinese of course, that way only I would understand it. But, as soon as she started speaking, the world started to fade from view.

Excruciating pain exploded in my head, making me fall to my knees and grab my head. The world shifted before me, turning into dark silhouettes and then forming more furniture. After a moment, I was able to make out I was inside Kayan's house.

"Kayan! Come downstairs!" I heard her mother call. I watched, from my place on the floor as Kayan ran down the stairs.

'She looks… different.' I noted. Kayan didn't look the same. She had a v neck tee-shirt instead of an Eminem one, and her hair was pulled back into a bun. She had short shorts on, and honestly, she looked genuinely happy.

"Yeah mom? I have to get out to meet up with Tara, Ryan, and Kiera soon, so can you be fast?" Kayan questioned. I blinked. I knew Tara, Ryan and Kiera as girls from my school. My Kayan had been homeschooled, and she had only had very few friends, which was my strange group.

"Alright, can you just go check up on your brother at his friend's house while you're gone? He has a knack for getting into something." Kayan and her mom laughed, and the world slowly started to dissolve. Only for another scene to appear.

Kirai and Violet sat in front of me, both on Violet's couch. Kirai had glasses perched on her nose as she peered at cards in her hand. Violet meanwhile was smirking.

"My dad is a master at this game; he taught me some tricks yesterday." Violet informed Kirai. Kirai groaned.

"You must be shitting me, you can't get this lucky each time. Its poker damn it, it's all based off luck!" Kirai muttered. Violet snorted.

"Liar, it's not all based off luck. You need to be a good bullshitter, and a good cheater. We both know the other is cheating." Violet retorted. Kirai glared.

"I am an honest person!" she snapped.

"Lies." sung Violet as she reached over and pulled a few cards out of Kirai's sleeves.

"I don't know what those are." Kirai huffed, turning her head.

"Tch, you lie." replied Violet. Kirai frowned.

"When I get my eyes fixed you won't be able to cheat anymore, next week I'll be a boss at this." snapped Kirai. Violet smirked.

"No way, I'm the master, even if I'm playing against someone with full eyesight!" Violet laughed. Kirai snorted, and they kept playing. The world began to fade again before I was standing in the park. Over on a bench I could see Sky and Josh sitting on a bench. Sky's hair was a little past her shoulders, and cute glasses were perched on her nose. Josh looked the same; however Sky didn't look like a bitch. Her shirt was a normal tee-shirt, and her shorts weren't slutty short. On Sky's lap was a sketch pad which was open to a sketch of her and Josh.

'This future… it looks so much better than mine.' I thought, looking around. We were at the old park, but this park looked more refurbished. Like someone actually took care of it.

So far, everything I had seen. It had been changed, for the better. If I wasn't here, could everything be that different? Kirai was getting her eyes fixed, Sky wasn't a bitch, and Kayan had looked so happy. And, in my time Violet's dad was dying and could hardly do anything, but this Violet, she said her dad taught her new poker cheats. How could me not being here change everything that drastically?

Suddenly the world shook around me and I found myself back in the castle area where I had been pushed into the voice from. I was in the shadows now. I stood there silently as I observed the scene before me.

"You cannot lie to her, Sosūdearukoto." I was able to recognize the angel, Megami I believe she told me to call her. She was very bright compared to the rest of the dark and dreary setting.

"I do not lie, I show her the truth." the red-eyed man, creature replied. I took a mental note, remembering his extremely long and annoying name.

"You show her only what you want her to see, every world has its positive sides, but every world has its negative sides. You only show her the positive sides." snarled Megami, using a voice I had never heard from her in the few meetings I hate with her.

"She must be dealt with!" howled Sosūdearukoto, slamming his staff down in anger.

"Not how you are trying to deal with it! Itami's soul is under Shinigami and I's control, your outside forces won't be enough to stop her!" yelled Megami. Sosūdearukoto gave her an evil smirk.

"You can have her for now, but as far as the girl goes, I have already set my plans." Sosūdearukoto said before he disappeared into the dark. I could feel his presence, one of extreme power and darkness, leave the room. Then Megami turned to me.

"You can come out now, Itami." called Megami. I slowly left the shadows and Megami smiled at me, before the world suddenly began to disappear. We appeared in a garden. She sat on a bench, and I took a seat next to her.

"You were only shown the good portions of the other world where you never were born. In that world, Sky and Josh had a rocky start to their relationship and they end up breaking up. You heard Kirai was having a surgery for her eyes, if you had been there you would have talked her out of it, in the end, the surgery goes bad and her eyes are permanently blinded completely. In that timeline, your brothers die in a car accident which starts your parents up like they are now, only they have no one to bring their anger out on. You noticed how Kayan was happy no doubt, but that is only good at times. Kayan becomes very obsessive over how she looks, going to extremes such as anorexia, and instead of her needing the meds, her brother does. In that timeline her father had died rather than left them. You weren't shown Evelyn in that timeline, that's because early in the timeline she dies from her disease. Also, Violet's father is much healthier in that timeline, but in return she gets the disease after Kirai's eyes are destroyed." explained Megami, my eyes widened.

"Each timeline is balanced; there isn't one timeline that is better than another, only if the timeline is influenced by an outside force will things change. You Itami, are an outside force. You hold no destiny, meaning your decisions control what happens to those that are affected. Jack and Chris aren't destined to die in your timeline like they are in that one, but they died in that timeline because in the end, your family had to end up like they are." Megami sighed and looked at me.

"I'm sure that you've forgotten the comet by now, the time when the dimensions will open which allow the Akatsuki to return to their world. By that time, there is no doubt Sosūdearukoto will try to change things. His influence is great; I cannot tell you how things can be changed. But, I can tell you that by the time the comet comes, you may of have had to deal will much pain, physical and mental. You are only human Itami, a human that holds unbelievable spirit and will power." Megami continued to explain. I was listening and trying to remember everything she said.

"Because of that, Sosūdearukoto is after you. When you were thrown in, he did everything he could do get you to die. He influenced your father to be the way he is, he influenced the various trials you faced as a child, he influenced the change in your friend Sky, and he will continue to change everything until he manages to kill you, or get you to take your own life." Megami lectured. I looked down at my arms which were covered by my sweatshirt.

"If, either Alice or I dies, then will he stop?" I questioned, making Megami give me a confused face. I explained more, "When I had been in the Narutoverse, I had met the 'Itami' of that world. But, now in this world, there are two 'Itami's'. Me and Alice. If one of us dies, then will the world be balanced again? Enough for Sosūdearukoto to stop trying to kill me? Because there has to be one of us in each world right, or else all the other 'Itami' would unbalance the worlds." Megami's face paled. Then she sighed.

"I was hoping that it could be kept secret, but in truth… I shouldn't tell you this but originally only the Akatsuki fell through the rip. Sosūdearukoto brought the other four through and sent them to Alice. He has something planned; he's very vexed that you haven't died yet." Megami sighed.

"So, he gave her those four to help her. He most likely expects that I'm going to try to kill her, but I can't because of them. He has a grudge against me most likely because of the fact I've eluded his death attempts." I assumed. Megami's silence told me that I was most likely right. And that I was being very smart at the moment.

"Itami, Shinigami and I are on your side. Don't die, or else your soul isn't going to us. It will be going to Sosūdearukoto, and then forever after, you will be put through torture and Hell. You won't get any peace, and you won't be reincarnated. Until something has been resolved, if you die… we won't be able to save you." Megami whispered. She sounded scared for me to be honest.

"If I hadn't of interfered, would the Akatsuki have died in every timeline?" I questioned suddenly.

"No, in one timeline they all live and Tobi's ideals become reality." answered Megami. I nodded slowly.

"Because of my free will, can I shape my world however I want? And, does that mean, if I tried, would I be able to move myself to a different reality?" I inquired. Megami sighed again, sounding tired.

"There's never been a case like yours Itami, anything is possible from this point. But, be cautious Itami. Because, when the comet comes, that day. All the timelines have gone dark for our seers. I don't have any idea what could happen, but what i think is going to happen, is that you or Alice will die. I think, despite that I don't want it to come to that, one of you must kill the other. And it will happen on that day, be prepared." warned Megami.

"It won't be me." I replied, "I need to make sure nothing happens to my morons, my new ones and my old ones." Megami gave me a ghost of a smile and the world began to fade and I found myself back in my room.

"Itami, tomorrow you will be the weakest because it is your birthday. Be careful." I heard Megami whisper before her presence was gone and I was left in my room, as if nothing had happened.

"Fuck." I whispered, looking at my mirror. My hair's tips were already starting to fade into crayon red. I sighed and sat on my bed.

And I spent the rest of the night thinking about the various timelines and the differences between me being here and me not being here.

I really made a difference in the world.

* * *

**AN**

**So, its Fourth of July, there are fireworks going on outside my house and my dad lit off a firework that made all the car alarms on my block go off. And, this is my last update for a week because tomorrow, very early in the morning, I am leaving on a trip to Pennsylvania. I won't have any internet at all for a week.**

**I rushed to get this up, you better appreciate it.**

**I'll have a ton of good stories when I get back, right now I'm pressed for time.**

**Q- What are your thoughts on how Itami's character development is going?**

**A- I'm going to an amusement park in August, and Pennsylvania tomorrow. Woo.**

**Sayonara!**


	20. A Day Better Than The Rest

_Wide Awake_

_Chapter 20_

_A Day Better Than The Rest_

* * *

Waking up I already knew that it was my birthday. I could hear Jack and Chris running around downstairs, and after a few minutes of me just lying there on my bed I heard Violet and Kirai too. I slowly sat up and looked over at my trapdoor, wondering if I really wanted to go downstairs.

I decided to try to delay it as much as possible, so instead I walked over to my bathroom. I changed into my usual clothes, a tank top and a sweatshirt and ripped jeans. I pulled my switch blade into my back pocket and I looked to my laptop. I slid into my desk chair and turned it on.

When the screen came up, I blinked. I hadn't opened my laptop in awhile, probably not since before the Akatsuki had come. It seems like when they arrived, everything had gone to Hell.

My laptop was open to a new weapon I had thought about getting. I didn't have any of these yet, because they were so much more expensive and difficult to get.

'Why did I want this again?' I wondered as I looked at it. It was a simple handgun, a revolver that was able to hold six shots. It wasn't the best gun around, but it would be great for me if I ever got into a situation involving close combat with someone trying to kill me. Again.

I read over the page again. When I had considered the gun, I had thought of the first time I had been shot. But now, after being shot a second time, the idea seemed to be better. The chances of someone getting shot twice was low, but my chances. I was different from everyone. I had someone who could change anything in this world after my life.

I nodded to myself and clicked on the add to cart button. Normally, you had to be over 21 to buy a gun on this website, but my account said that I was 25. It was also linked to cash only, so when I bought something I didn't use a credit card or debit card. I would mail cash in. The first few times I had used the website, they obviously found something suspicious. But after awhile, they lost their suspicion. I knew because I wouldn't have to wait too long to get my order. They used to wait, most likely waiting to get the money. And no doubt they had watched the news for any crimes on the weapon I bought.

I didn't use my address to send it either. The local post office got it and it would be put in a mailbox there, where I would go and pick it up. The box was rented, also using cash. Before, I had something to lose, so I was very careful when getting my various weapons. Now though, now it doesn't matter how careful I am. Because I have something after my life. And I'd rather live and be able to see my loved ones, rather than die and have my soul tortured for all eternity.

After getting the gun, I closed out of the screen and opened to Google. I searched for the comet that will show me the day I will have to fight Alice and send the Akatsuki back.

"Jigen Comet, also known as the dimensional comet. It comes around twice a year, the next time, and last time for this year the comet will be around is November 23rd." I read. I sighed.

I had ten days. Ten days, starting today, to prepare. Ten days to stay with my morons before they would be gone forever again. I had ten days also to prepare to kill Alice.

The time wasn't ample. I had ten days. It was over a week, but I had hoped I had a lot of time. But no, ten days. Ten days until I have to lose the Akatsuki and kill someone.

I stood after closing my laptop. I slowly approached my bathroom where I splashed my face with some water. Then I dried my face and looked in the mirror.

The same scarred and horrible face stared back at me. I grit my teeth and clenched my fists.

I hated the way I looked now.

The mirror shattered as my fist connected with it angrily. Most of the shards landed in the sink, but a few stayed imbedded in my hand. I picked the shards out and dropped the bloody ones in with the ones in the sink.

I took a few band aids and used them to cover the cuts; they were less suspicious than bandages anyway. Then I left my room. Downstairs I entered the kitchen where I found a mess. Flour was everywhere as Jack and Chris frowned at each other from the floor. From the living room the Akatsuki were watching from the small window that allowed you to see into the kitchen and vice versa.

"The Hell did you two do?" I questioned. Jack and Chris grinned up at me.

"Happy birthday Itami!" they chorused. I saw Violet and Kirai stick their heads into the kitchen from the living room.

"Yeah happy birthday!" they cheered. I forced a smile at them. It probably looked natural, I hoped it did.

"Thanks guys." I replied as Jack and Chris both crushed me in hugs, coating me in flour like them. It irritated me, but I allowed it.

"How's it feel to be seventeen baby sis?" Chris asked. I blinked.

"I feel the same as I did yesterday." I answered. Chris chuckled and Jack snorted. Then they removed themselves from me only for Violet and Kirai to basically tackle me.

"Happy birthday Itami!" they repeated cheerfully. They let go of me only for Konan to take their place.

"Happy birthday." she told me, cheerful but more calm than the morons that hugged me before her. Next Konan sided stepped only for Tobi to materialize from nowhere and tackle me to the ground. After he was viciously removed from my person as he screamed his birthday wishes I was pulled up by Kisame, who gave me a cheerful happy birthday. Itachi nodded along with Kisame. Next Sasori gave me a very calm happy birthday, and Pein did also.

"You're getting fucking old bitch." was Hidan's way of saying happy birthday, and this resulted in Kakuzu basically throwing him back into the living room. Kakuzu had just pat my head and said happy birthday before following the swearing to where Hidan was. In moments Hidan shut up, so my best guess was that Kakuzu had done something to shut him up.

"Happy birthday, yeah!" Deidara cheerfully told me, being the last of the Akatsuki. He grinned at me and I gave a fake smile to him.

Smiling just wasn't easy anymore. Not that it ever was, but now, it seems so much more difficult.

"Thanks guys." I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Anyway, since you're such a picky person, me, Konan, and Kirai are taking you out to the store where you can pick shit out for your presents." Violet announced to me. I just blinked, and before I knew it I was being herded out of the house after having the flour brushed off me.

We ended up walking to the mall, which was very irritating. I had offered to drive, but everyone had been very against the idea. When we reached the mall we walked into the pit of doom, also known as Himesama.

"So, pick not too pricy shit, but good shit." Kirai ordered me, and I had just nodded and they had led Konan somewhere across the store from me. I sighed and headed over to the clothes area, I could probably get away with a new tank top and sweatshirt as being good shit. Besides, I had actually somehow managed to ruin a lot of mine. Don't even ask me how, but I suppose being shot and stabbed and attacked and other various things that would only happen to me would do the trick. I never went shopping too, so it did make sense why I had found myself running out of good clothes to wear.

"Oh hell." I looked up upon hearing someone mutter to themselves and had almost groaned.

"Damn it, can't I leave my house without shit following me?" I demanded, looking down at the sweatshirt rack again before glaring at the person in front of me.

Alice's hair was still dyed a few various colors and her blue eyes glared at me. I could already tell she no doubt knew that we were probably going to end up with one of us dead, killed by the other.

"You're the one that… thing told me about." Alice said, nodding at me. I sighed.

"Yes, I am the one that the world is completely against. I am the one who all the god's and goddesses save for two, want to murder for fucking the system up." I remarked. Alice blinked, then sighed.

"And we have to kill each other… I had been debating with myself... but I might as well just get it over with!" Alice suddenly snarled, leaping at me. I had time to pull my arms to block her hands from grabbing my neck before we both fell to the floor with a crash, knocking over a good few racks of items.

"Die!" I heard Alice yell, and from somewhere she pulled out a small pocketknife. She brought it down towards my face. I grit my teeth and jerked my head to the side, barely avoiding the knife. Then I threw Alice off me and quickly jumped up. I pulled out my switch blade, which was much better than her tiny pocketknife that hardly counted as a weapon.

Alice and I locked eyes for a moment before she ran at me again. By this time I could already hear security and my friends rushing over. But I couldn't let that happen.

I turned and sprinted around a few clothing racks before sprinting out the door, Alice hot on my trail. I lead her out of the mall and I made it a few blocks before I started to feel winded. I ran into an alleyway, where I turned and met Alice's pocket knife.

"FUCK!" I shouted, her knife slicing through the side of my face, barely missing my eye. I jumped back and put a hand to my now bleeding face. I snarled at Alice and then, in rage, threw my blade at her. I had my second one in my pocket, so I wasn't worried. Unfortunately, Alice moved her head; however it did nick her cheek, leaving a small red line. But it was nothing compared to the gash I had on my face.

'Why am I suddenly doing so badly in fighting? Usually I'd have kicked her ass by now.' I thought angrily. Alice ran at me again and swung at my face; I blocked and grabbed her fist. I pulled her in towards me and threw an uppercut to her sternum, knocking the breath out of her. She gasped for air and I grabbed her leg and flipped her over my shoulder. I was very proud of being strong enough to do that. She landed harshly and I pulled my second switch blade out of my pocket, only for four blurs to appear. I grit my teeth.

"So we meet again." I said, scowling at Sasuke. His eyes narrowed but he didn't comment. Meanwhile, Karin and Suigetsu helped Alice and disappeared, leaving me with Jugo and Sasuke. The situation had changed rather fast, and not in my favor. My eyes switched from Sasuke and Jugo every few seconds, watching them.

"You tried to kill Alice." accused Sasuke calmly. I raised an eyebrow.

"She tried to kill me first, I was minding my own business." I replied. In this situation I couldn't be a bitch like I usually was. I actually had to think and negotiate, or else I wouldn't get out of this alive.

"And why should I believe you? You work with Itachi." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. I glared back at him.

"I don't work for anyone, but I have information I think you'll like. I know how to get you back to your world." I offered. Knowledge to be set free, that was my plan. However, Sasuke could kill me anyway, which was why I was warily watching their every move.

"How?" Sasuke demanded.

"Ten days from now there will be a comet, that night someone with a Sharingan must use a space-time Ninjutsu to get through." I answered, my eyes not leaving his.

"Is that how we got here?" Sasuke questioned. I shook my head.

"You were pulled through by another force." I told him. He paused for a moment.

"Where is Itachi?" he finally asked.

"I'm not telling you that because I don't want my house to become a battlefield." I replied, then I started to slowly walk backwards. However Sasuke began coming towards me, so I prayed that I was still able to use what I learned in the Narutoverse.

What I had learned was usually in the back of my mind. I used it only in life or death situations that I had to. Normally I relied on myself, but against two ninja… I had to.

I felt the familiar feel of my chakra and pushed it into my feet as I ran out of the alley. I ran across a street, hearing cars make screeching stops to avoid me. I then sprinted through another alley and down a street. I weaved through people and went down various twisting alleys before I let up on my chakra and jogged my way towards my house. Then I looked around me to make sure that there was no sign of Sasuke or Jugo. When there wasn't, I jogged down my block and into my house.

"Do me a favor and text Violet and Kirai that I'm not dead." I called as I entered the house. Jack and Chris came out of the kitchen and gaped at me. I blinked, then felt my face.

"Oh, yeah, I got injured." I remembered as I felt the wet, sticky blood on my hand. I pulled my hand away and looked at it blankly before I went up to my bathroom and wrapped that entire side of my face. The only thing though was that I wrapped that eye up too, so I could only see out of one eye until it starts to heal. Then I trooped downstairs and sat on the couch. By that time though, Violet, Kirai and Konan had stormed back through the door. I looked up at them in time for me to roll off the couch and avoid being tackled by Violet.

"Itami, what the hell happened?!" she cried, I simply sighed and got up off the fall where I had fallen. Then I sat on the recliner and everyone squished into the room onto the furniture.

"Well, that was Alice. And, I don't really feel like telling the entire story, because that would confuse everyone. I'm just going to say two things. One, I know how to get the Akatsuki back to their world. Two, because of some extremely fucked up situations that are beyond the control of us, either I have to die, or Alice has to die because the Akatsuki came here. The rip in the dimensions that made them fall through is the cause."

Ok, so I abbreviated it a bit. But it was my burden to bear; I didn't want to worry anyone else. Of course, the fact that I had to kill someone or someone was going to kill me, was not comforting to my brothers.

"What?! No, you're not going to die!" Jack yelled.

"I know, I don't plan on it." I agreed, then gave them my usual smirk, "Which is why I led her out of the store to an alley to fight her. Sadly, I was not able to kill her because, when I got the Akatsuki, she got Sasuke and his three idiots."

"Did Sasuke to that to you?" Itachi asked, looking nothing less than his usual stoic-ness.

"No, Alice. I was doing pretty bad today combat wise." I admitted.

"This isn't good." Sasori pointed out.

"You said you knew how to get us back?" Pein asked after a moment of silence. I nodded.

"Yes, ten days from now there will be a comet. That will open the rip enough for you guys to get back through. Someone will have to use a space-time Ninjutsu." I explained. Pein nodded.

"How did we get here?" he added. I shrugged.

"That's part of a complicated reasoning, let's say hen I was stuck between worlds I left a rip that you guys fell through." I replied.

"Ten days from now we have to leave, un?" Deidara asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, it's a short time. I had been hoping for more time. But that's all the time we have." I answered.

"I'm going to head upstairs." I announced after a moment of silence. Then I trooped upstairs.

I sat on my bed and rested my head between my knees. My face was numb at the moment. And I was willing to bet the bandage would soak through eventually. But I didn't particularly care at the moment.

Alice was already after me. I had to be careful now. One wrong move and something could happen between us that could make the God's and Goddess's even more pissed off. Like maybe we both die. Then that would cause Hell in other worlds because both me and Alice would be gone, leaving the other worlds with us still in them, but we're not in this one. All the others would have to die too to keep equality.

At least, that was my theory. According to Megami, that was what the problem was. I was an extra, I didn't belong.

Destiny works in strange ways, I decided. I held no destiny, while everyone else did. I was forcing these to change though, because I was not part of the equation, yet I was here.

"Itami, yeah?" I looked over at the trap door as Deidara climbed up. He closed it behind him, which I made almost everyone do because I hated it when people disturbed me because my door was down. Deidara took a seat next to me on my bed and I just looked down.

"What'd you get yourself into this time, un?" Deidara asked. I sighed.

"This time I'm in so deep. I'm not getting anyone else involved though. This is my shit to face." I replied, looking at him.

"Just.. don't die, un." he ordered me lightly, before surprising me. He pulled me to him in a hug.

Thinking of that, what had happened to me and Deidara? We had been so close, and then, coming back here…. we've hardly talked. I didn't really know what had happened.

I'll never be able to tell exactly what had been between me and Deidara back then. Friends? Friends with benefits? A relationship? I'll never know I suppose, and I wasn't going to ask. With everything that was going on, I didn't need to worry about that. There was, after all, a chance that I would die.

"_Just… don't die, un_."

Deidara's words were now echoing through my brain though.

Thinking about it. What would happen if I lost my fight with Alice? I would for sure die, one wrong move and it was all over. It's not a simple fist fight anymore between me and some bitch, no it's a fight to the death.

"Itami, yeah?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Deidara pulled away from the hug and grinned at me.

"I don't have to worry about that though, yeah. I believe you can win any fight, un." Deidara said, before he pat me on my shoulder and left. As he disappeared, I found myself staring after him.

For the first time, in what felt like forever, my heart warmed.

On my birthday too.

Eventually, we had cake that jack and Chris had banded together to make. I was presented with some presents from Jack and Chris, and something was sent from Evie.

But the best thing had to be Deidara's words.

They made my birthday feel more special than just a marker of another year of me not dying.

* * *

**AN**

**So, this chapter refused to get written. I just… didn't feel like writing.**

**But, to make up for the long time I took, there is a new picture of Itami on my deviantart that is titled… I actually don't remember. On my computer it's "Badass Itami" but I think I put it under "Itami's Decision" on Deviantart… huh.**

**So check that out.**

**And, next week, I'm leaving for yet another trip to two amusement parks I have to sit for like seven hours in a car for. I'll be doing my AP History homework during that most likely.**

**Hopefully I can update again before then.**

**Q-So… Any suggestions for good Youtubers? That's what I've spent my time doing, YouTube. I've been watching videos like… 24-7… **

**A-Itami's getting pretty angsty and depressing in my opinion. But she's a lot better now than she was in Insomnia.**


	21. The Second

**_Wide Awake_**

_Chapter 21_

_The Second_

* * *

I suppose a good way to describe how I felt two days later would be irritated. I had a slight headache when I woke up which escalated later. I took some painkillers around noon because I just didn't feel like doing much else. Then I sat down in between Konan and Deidara on the couch where they had been interested in some reality show.

I didn't want the show; instead I just sat there resting. I suppose I needed the rest. The last few nights I had been having horrible night terrors. I would get one every once in a while, where I would wake up from a nightmare I couldn't remember and be extremely scared and slightly hysterical, but I didn't get them often. Once a month perhaps was the most, and this had begun ever since I had left the Narutoverse and my Insomnia disappeared. But getting more than one made me wary and tired.

"Are you ok, Itami?" I heard Konan ask, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." I answered automatically. I felt Konan's eyes on me, but soon they drifted back up to the TV.

"You sure, yeah?" Deidara prodded.

"I'm sure." I replied. I was left alone for a few minutes. In those few minutes my headache came back, strong enough to make the pain killers pretty much useless, and my stomach started turning. I wasn't going to throw up though. But I just had a feeling that my body was warning me that something bad was going to happen. I could already feel my sixth sense creeping in. But I ignored it. I was in a house full of S Ranked Shinobi, I would be fine.

"You ok, Tami?" I heard one of my brothers ask as they too entered the over filled living room.

"I'm fine." I snapped, opening my eyes and glaring at everyone in the room.

"You sure?" Jack questioned. I groaned.

"Everyone just shut up!" I ordered, "My head hurts and everyone is repeating each other five times!"

"Don't exaggerate." I heard Kakuzu say from where he was nonchalantly reading a book next to Itachi while Hidan snored taking a nap next to him on the floor with a pillow.

"Want us to head to the pharmacy to get you some pain killers?" Chris inquired.

"They aren't working, I took some already." I replied, fishing the bottle from my sweatshirt pocket and tossing it towards my brothers. Jack caught it and handed it to Chris.

"We can get you something stronger." he offered. I thought about it.

"I suppose. Can you get me a case too? Black?" I asked.

"For what?" questioned Jack.

"I've got something new coming, and I want to keep it in a box so that I don't lose it." I informed him.

"Sure, how big of a case?" Jack inquired.

"Eh, about this big should be good." I said, making gestures with my hands. Chris and Jack nodded.

"Alright, we'll be back in like, half an hour. We're taking Old Rick." Chris told me as they exited the house.

"Old Rick?" Kisame looked at me.

"Their old death trap of a car." I answered, sighing and closing my eyes.

"You really don't look good Itami, you're paler than usual." Sasori muttered as he passed me to take his spot on the chair next to the couch.

"I'm fucking fine!" I snapped, opening one eye to glare at them all.

"You'll be dying before you admit you're sick." deadpanned Kakuzu.

"Shut up." I growled. Although it was true.

I closed my eyes again, and hated the feeling I was having. it was one of those feelings that you got before going on that dangerous death trap coaster at an amusement park, or if you're about to try something new that you're not so sure is safe. That scared feeling that makes you think twice.

I hated the feeling. It was making me go insane on the inside.

Something bad was going to happen.

I was pretty sure it had something to do with Alice and her group of ninja. They could invade my house or something, but I had Pein make the Akatsuki keep their chakra down, so I highly doubted they'd be able to find us.

"Itami, you look dead like that, yeah." Deidara informed me after a good few seconds of peace.

"Would you all fucking shut up?" I asked, looking up and glaring at everyone, "Hell even Tobi is quieter than you all at the moment!" Speaking of Tobi, he was sitting in the corner, extremely interested in the TV.

"Because you don't look well Itami." Konan said calmly.

"I'm fine! I just have a headache, and Jack and Chris will be back in twenty or so minutes with something." I yelled, exasperated.

With a sigh, I closed my eyes again and decided to ignore everyone from then on. Instead, I thought about the situation again.

I was almost completely sure Itachi, Pein and Tobi had decided what they were going to do to get them back, after all, Tobi was an expert in dimensions.

My only worry though was that I had to kill Alice, and that Sosūdearukoto was extremely against me killing her. He wanted me to die, and he could change anything. So he was going to make shit tough for me. How? I didn't know. Which is why this horrible feeling was not fun for me.

I sighed and brought my legs up to my chest and rolled onto my side so that I was using Deidara's arm as a pillow. He didn't protest, so I didn't move after that.

When Jack and Chris didn't come back after half an hour, I groaned.

"I have school tomorrow, and this headache is killing me again." I complained. Konan gave me a look.

"You've had worse." she reminded me, although she did look a little worried.

"Yeah, but my brothers should be back soon with painkillers, they should've been back by now. I bet Jack stopped by the bookstore to flirt with Violet again." I sighed. Hidan snorted in response.

"She is hot though." he told me.

"Oi, fuck you, don't talk about Violet like that. She's off limits!" I snapped. Hidan just shrugged and closed his eyes again, deciding a nap would be the best thing at the moment.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I slowly stood and walked to the door, extremely annoyed about the fact I had to get up. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see a police officer standing there. When he saw me, he looked extremely awkward.

"Er, are your parents home?" he questioned.

"No, why?" I replied. He shuffled awkward.

"Eh, you're Itami Duncan, right?" he inquired. I nodded.

"That's me, why?" I repeated. He sighed.

"There's been an accident." he informed me. I blinked. My heart started racing extremely fast and my head throbbed.

"What happened?" I calmly asked. The officer's blue eyes met mine.

"Your brothers were in a motor vehicle accident." he began, and already my eyes widened. I could already feel my heart beating even faster.

"Are they ok?" I almost screamed. The officer turned away, not meeting my eyes.

"One of them was brought to the hospital in critical condition, the other… he died on impact." I started gasping for air and I clutched the doorway for support. I heard the Akatsuki behind me, but I didn't focus on them. Instead, my focus was on the more important thing at the moment.

One of my brothers was dead; the other was in the hospital in a similar condition to what I probably had been in many times.

"C-can you tell me more?" I asked, looking at him. I was holding back tears, it was hard but I managed.

"They were driving above the speed limit when another car hit them head on. The other driver sped away, but someone got a license plate so we're tracking them." explained the officer. I nodded.

"When you get that… that fucker, I want him locked up." I snapped, I straightened up, anger fueling me.

"What hospital?" I asked.

"St. Helens." he answered. I nodded and looked behind me.

"I'm going by myself." I shouted, grabbing the keys to my truck from the hook by the door.

"I want to-" I heard about three or four voices try to protest. I whirled around.

"No, fuck no! You guys are staying here. I'm going by myself; I don't give a flying fuck about what any of you want at the moment." I snarled. None of them looked very hurt by my tone; they looked more worried about me.

"You're sick though, Itami." Konan tried to protest.

"I don't give a damn about that either." I retorted, stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind me. I locked it, and stormed past the officer.

"Do you have a license?" the officer called from behind me.

"Yeah, I'm seventeen." I informed him as I unlocked my truck and stepped inside. Well, I wasn't exactly supposed to drive without an adult but… fuck the law. As I slammed the door, a thought came to me.

I should have had my brothers take my truck; it was a lot more resistant against crashes than Old Rick.

I pulled out and took off at a regular speed from my house. But as soon as I was out of the officer's sight, the speed limit was ignored and I rushed to the hospital.

I don't really remember much when I entered the hospital. I remember I had demanded the nurse at the station where my brother was. She had tried calming me down, but then directed me into the emergency room.

I saw a few nurses who recognized me as I hurried through the emergency room. I had been there a few times myself, and I'm sure they knew my brothers by now.

I reached where the nurse had directed me, which was one of the rooms where they put critical patients who just get out of surgery.

"Miss Duncan-" A doctor tried to stop me as I put my hand on the doorknob. I turned to him.

"Your brother isn't in good shape, he may not make the night, or even the next hour." the doctor sputtered when my angry, rage filled look turned on him.

"Yeah, and I've been in the same place as him more than once and look at me now." I retorted, opening the door and heading inside.

The room was similar to what I had been the time I had went comatose. Machines were hooked up to my brother and I could feel my heart slow. My brother looked so… dead.

I approached the side of the bed and dropped to my knees next to it. Jack's eyes fluttered open and his blue eyes locked onto me.

"Hey, Tami…" he whispered. I shook my head; I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't talk Jack, it isn't good for you." I mumbled, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. I vaguely noticed that I was still in my pajamas, only I had pulled a sweatshirt on over my baggy tee-shirt when I had gotten up.

"Good idea." he agreed slowly, "Is Chris ok?" I couldn't stop the noise that escaped me. It was a cross between a sob and a gasp I tried to cover the sob with.

"The airbags didn't deploy when he hit us." Jack murmured, "And, it sounds weird, but, I heard someone saying something when I was out."

"Jack, you shouldn't be speaking." I whispered. Jack ignored me.

"I was told, to tell you, that destiny can be changed." he closed his eyes as mine widened.

Was this my fault? Was Chris… dead… and Jack in critical condition because of me? Was my fucked up problem, that I hadn't told them about to keep them safe, the cause for this?

"_Because of that, Sosūdearukoto is after you. When you were thrown in, he did everything he could do get you to die. He influenced your father to be the way he is, he influenced the various trials you faced as a child, he influenced the change in your friend Sky, and he will continue to change everything until he manages to kill you, or get you to take your own life_." Megami had told me.

Could Sosūdearukoto be after me? Could he have done this? Could that… God be at war with me? Was this some kind of sick way to get to me?!

I felt my fingers curl into a fist as anger coursed through me again. But, with one look at Jack, I felt sorrow overcome that burning hatred.

"Jack, you're going to be fine." I told him. Jack made a noise that I assumed was him laughing. He looked at me.

"I don't think so, Tami. I don't have whatever it is you have that got you through all those times you were here." Jack whispered hoarsely.

"No! You are going to get better! You aren't going to die!" I yelled.

"I'm not going to make it, Tami." he disagreed.

"You have to!" I choked out, my voice cracking.

"I'm not going to, I already know it. And I'm ok with it." Jack told me.

"No, _I'm_ not ok with it. You're going to live!" I ordered him. But I knew it was no good, from all the various machines hooked up to him, and the fact he couldn't even move his head, I already knew that he wasn't going to live.

But I just didn't want to accept it.

I sat with Jack for what seemed like forever. My parents got there too, my mom in tears and my dad refusing to acknowledge anyone. But I didn't move from my spot next to Jack. At one point, a nurse tried to get me to sit in a chair, but I refused and continued to kneel next to him.

Then, when my parents went out of the room to speak with a doctor or someone, Jack turned his head to look at me.

"What was it like, feeling like you were going to die?" he asked me.

"What time? Every time I almost died, there was someone there for me. I called her an angel at first. And I thought it was my mind going crazy, but… what's real and what's not real, doesn't really matter anymore. All that matters is getting the Akatsuki back home, and then, nothing else matters anymore." I replied, bowing my head so that my forehead rested on my fists.

"What do you want to do, Itami? What are your plans?" Jack inquired quietly. I swallowed, tears starting to form.

"I had none, still do. I guess, I was planning on just going with whatever you and Chris did…." I answered, tears starting to run down from my eyes.

"What do you want to become?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know, I don't care either. What does it matter anymore? I-I, I don't really see the point in things. What am I fighting for, before, I was fighting for you guys I guess. Or maybe the Akatsuki. I don't know, but now… now I definitely don't have anything to fight for. Without someone to fight for, I don't think I can do any fighting." I said, and I felt Jack's hand touch my head. I looked up to find him giving me his usual smile. Light in his eyes.

"Whatever you do, you'll be fine. You're strong, baby sis. You get that Alice girl, she isn't shit compared to you." he told me. Then, he closed his eyes and I heard his breathing start to go unsteady. My eyes widened.

"No, no Jack, you are no dying, you hear me? No, DOCTOR!" I wailed, looking to the door. The machines hooked up to Jack started going off, and he just gave me a small smile.

"Love you, baby sis. Don't forget that, and Chris loves you too." he whispered. Then, I watched as the light left his eyes. I stood there, speechless, as I watched what seemed like a ghost come from him. It wasn't in a form though; it was more like a cloud of smoke or fog. Suddenly, I was able to see the faint outline of another cloud, and then I saw Megami and a man.

Both Megami and the man were colorless and transparent, but they did have forms. Megami looked at me, but I couldn't tell what she was feeling. Then, the four apparitions disappeared as I felt someone try to tug me back to reality.

"Itami? Itami?" I could hear a familiar voice calling to me, and I turned to find the worried brown eyes of my mother staring at me as she shook my shoulder. I stood up shakily, and I pulled my ponytail out so that my hair could cover my eyes.

"I-I'm, I'm going to head back to our house." I told her, slowly leaving the room. Then I sped out of the room and reached my house, driving slowly and not dangerously for once.

I unlocked the door shakily and entered the house. As soon as I did, the Akatsuki seemed to appear from nowhere, but I ignored them. I closed the door and locked it behind me, before trudging to my trapdoor. I opened it and slowly walked up.

I couldn't find the strength to reach my bathroom, where I did my usual crying so that I couldn't be heard. Instead, I pulled up the trapdoor, not bothering to lock it. Then I crawled into my bed, pulling my blanket over me. And I cried.

My pillow was saturated minutes later when the trapdoor was lowered. But I ignored it, and continued crying. I heard someone approach after closing the trapdoor. Then, my blanket was removed form on top of me, and I was pulled to a chest. Blonde hair fell down near my eyes, so I knew it was Deidara.

"They're both dead." I whispered, sniffling.

"You're going to be alright, un." Deidara told me. I slowly shook my head.

"Go ahead and cry Itami, I'm here for you, yeah." And I didn't reply. Instead, I buried my face into his chest and cried.

This, was the second.

* * *

**AN**

**Ok, so if the title is weird, think back to the chapter titled The First, which is where Kayan died. Itami is referencing that.**

**So, I leave for vacation tomorrow. Yay, I get to ride roller coasters and drive for like seven hours to get there! I plan to possibly do AP summer work on the way there (Bullshit) while my dad tries to use the GPS right.**

**Anyway, there are only a few more chapters until the end of Wide Awake truthfully. I could either leave it with my ending, or an ending that everyone will be happy with.**

**Q-So…. Poor Itami. What's your opinion?**

**A-Well, I watch a few YouTubers, like Pewdiepie and Cry. But then, I'm going to admit, that if I ever had to pick a celebrity to crush on it would be a YouTuber since they're somewhat famous. Oh, but a few other YouTubers I love are the BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, SkyDoesMinecraft, McFinest, NoochM, and MrWoofless. Funny story actually, I was supposed to be working on Wide Awake last week, but the BajanCanadian, NoochM and MrWoofless were doing a livestream that started at midnight and ended at six in the morning… I totally watched that instead of writing, and then I slept the entire next day. If I ever make a YouTube account and get enough fans to livestream, I'm doing it at a sensible time (Yay, more bullshit!).**

**Sayonara!**


	22. A Day of Goodbyes

_**Wide Awake**_

_Chapter 22_

_A Day of Goodbyes_

* * *

I doubt anyone could ever come close to understanding how I felt.

"**You're being overdramatic**." drawled Akuma, looking at her nails with a bored expression.

"_No, she's not. Her brothers are dead, and in only a few days she has to kill someone, or else she herself will die._" Tenshi disagreed. Akuma snorted.

"**Death isn't that bad, unless Shinigami-sama gets her. Then it might not be fun**." Akuma retorted.

"Shinigami-sama?" I interrupted. Tenshi and Akuma shared a look.

"_Megami-sama's counterpart of sorts. He's the god of death, while Megami-sama is the goddess of life. Shinigami-sama brings pain and sadness, Megami-sama brings joy and love_." Tenshi explained after a moment of thinking.

"I see, so I won't be going to him if I die? I'll be going to the god that doesn't like me, correct?" I questioned. Akuma nodded.

"**Yeah, you'd be sent to that asshole**." Akuma drawled.

"And what of you two?" I added. Akuma and Tenshi shared another look, although this one didn't look like they were pleased.

"**You'd be counted as a failed assignment for us, as we were created to be your guide as sorts to stop you from fucking things up**." Akuma muttered.

"_And so_," Tenshi continued as Akuma glared into the dark abyss of my mind, "_Because you would be tortured forever, we would not be needed any longer_."

"**_We would disappear_**." they finished together.

I blinked and slowly nodded, looking down at my knees. And without a word, I pulled myself from my mind.

Opening my eyes back in reality, I found myself in my room, sitting on my bed. At the other end of my bed, Deidara was asleep. He had fallen asleep while watching over me. It seemed as though the Akatsuki felt that my mind was fragile now and that I shouldn't be left alone.

I stood up slowly and quietly so that Deidara wouldn't be disturbed. Then I crept over to my bathroom and locked the door behind me. I sat on the toilet and stared at the ground.

A day had passed since my brothers had died. I had spent that entire day crying. And what was stopping me from doing anything rash was the fact that Deidara was with me through the entire thing.

My eyes trailed over to my counter where one of my switchblades sat. A smile faintly reached my lips as I recognized the switchblade. It was Mr. Switch. Damn, that brought back memories.

I took Mr. Switch into my hands and looked the switchblade over. I had recently gotten Mr. Switch back from the school, but I had been preoccupied by all the shit I was in so I had just thrown the blade wherever.

I put Mr. Switch back down on the edge of the sink and slowly stood. I looked into the mirror and slowly a scowl overcame my face. I made a fist as I looked over myself. I looked like shit.

My face was pale, my eyes rimmed with red from crying and bags were apparent under my eyes. The scars on my face contrasted against my pale face greatly, and in general, I just looked creepy.

I looked down at myself next. The scars on my arms were terrible and I cringed slightly from looking at them. Then I slowly pulled the back of my tank top up so that I could look in the mirror at my back. Tattooed across my back was my scar that still read 'bitch'.

I sighed, feeling the familiar feel of depression wash over me. And then, slowly my eyes drifted over to the blade that sat on my sink. The temptation was great.

**Third Person POV**

The silence in the living room was tense between the Akatsuki members. None looked happy in the slightest, even Hidan and Tobi were silent.

"Itami's mental stability," Pein began calmly, automatically getting all attention, "Is deteriorating immensely."

"She isn't trained like us. She has someone after her life, and in less than a week we will be leaving. On top of that, her only family that she cared for died unexpectedly." Konan added as a silent explanation. Her eyes were closed, she didn't want any of the members to see the sadness in her eyes.

"Itami may kill herself." Itachi spoke up. All the members looked to him, slightly shocked.

"Your proof?" Kakuzu questioned.

"She cut her wrists when her friend died, now she has lost both her brothers and will lose us soon. Her reaction is going to be much greater." Itachi explained quietly. There was a tense silence after he finished.

"What should we do about her?" Kisame broke the silence after a few moments.

"We will be leaving in less than a week, after that, Itami won't be our problem." Pein said, although his face betrayed him. Despite trying to sound cold and unfeeling, his expression showed that he didn't like his decision.

"We're not leaving the bitch to fucking kill herself." Hidan snapped, glaring at his pierced leader.

"There is nothing we can do for her, her wounds aren't physical." Pein argued calmly.

"I disagree also, I wish to help Itami." Konan argued. Pein looked over to Konan and they locked eyes, sharing a silent conversation.

"We can't help her." Pein sighed, "We won't be here for long, and if she grows more dependent on us, when we leave she'll break completely."

"But she'll kill herself at this rate." Kakuzu pointed out.

"We're here for now to stop this." Pein stated.

"_Speaking of stopping Itami…_ there's a large smell of blood coming from upstairs." Zetsu informed everyone from his position in the doorway that lead to the kitchen. Almost immediately Konan was heading for the stairs, Hidan was behind her. The rest of the Akatsuki followed almost as quickly.

Upstairs their arrival woke Deidara, who looked around in confusion. Meanwhile, Konan hurried over to the bathroom door.

"Itami?" she called inside. There was no answer.

"Itami?!" she called louder, her voice urgent. From Itami's dresser Konan grabbed a few bobby pins and quickly picked the lock on the door before opening it. Then she dropped the materials upon looking inside.

"Itami!" Konan rushed inside, and Hidan looked inside and began swearing. Deidara pushed Hidan out of the way and rushed in behind Konan.

Inside, Itami sat on the ground. Her switchblade was on the floor, and thankfully blood free. However shards of glass were everywhere. Itami had glass imbedded in her skin, and her right fist was damaged a lot. Where her mirror once hung there was now a few pieces that hadn't fallen when Itami had punched the mirror.

Itami's hair hung over her face and she stayed silent as Konan shook her, trying to get her attention. Deidara was on her other side, and both looked very worried.

"I stopped the temptation." Itami murmured quietly, gesturing to the switchblade that was on the floor a few feet away, "But I couldn't take the sight I saw in the mirror. I punched it."

"Let me heal your hands." Konan said softly as she picked the glass from Itami's hand before healing it. The healing left more scars for Itami's collection. Itami stared at her hands.

"Ugly." she muttered, "The scars."

"They're fine Itami." Konan replied firmly.

"You're not ugly, Itami, yeah." Deidara added, sensing the problem. Itami's head whipped around and she glared at him.

"Liars." she growled, standing up and stepping around the shards of glass. She exited the room and stomped towards the trapdoor, ignoring Hidan who tried to stop her. But she did pause next to Itachi.

"You weren't wrong." she admitted to him. Itachi nodded. He was right, she couldn't hide her feelings the way she had.

She stomped down the stairs after telling everyone she needed some air and grabbing a sweatshirt that she pulled on. As she exited the door though, she tripped over a box. She had some déjà vu, thinking of when she had found the Akatsuki as cats. Bending over, she opened the box and her eyes widened.

"How did this get here?" she murmured to herself as she picked a black handgun from the box.

'I ordered one… but it shouldn't have ended up here…' Itami then picked p a note that was inside the box from it.

"This is the decider of fate." Itami read aloud. And she looked at the gun. Itami slipped it back into the box and closed it before setting it under the porch steps. Then she walked down the street, intent on getting as far away as she could.

Itami knew that the gun was the one she ordered. And she also realized that one of the gods had manipulated the mind of the sender and had the package delivered to her house, so as to remind her.

Itami reached the park after a few minutes. She sat on one of the old swings and looked up at the sky. She didn't particularly care she was still in her pajamas besides her sweatshirt.

Itami sat there for awhile just staring at the sky. She barely noticed when someone sat on the swing next to her until she could feel someone looking at her. Itami looked to her side and found Sky sitting on the swing. The girl's hair was pulled into a messy ponytails, and her eyes red rimmed from crying. Instead of the clothes that Sky had been in recently, she was now in a tee-shirt with paint streaks on it and a pair of jeans.

"Want to join the pity party?" Sky asked, "You look bummed too." Itami let out a small chuckle.

"What's wrong with you now?" Itami questioned, not particularly caring that she was sitting next to Sky after beating the crap out of her when Sky became a bitch.

"Josh broke up with me." Sky whispered, looking down, "He said I changed. He said that I wasn't me. Did I really change that much, Itami?" Itami nodded.

"You became a bitch. You lost all your good qualities." Itami replied quietly. Sky nodded.

"I can tell you're sad, you look as if you've been crying too. What happened to my badass best friend?" Sky inquired. Itami took a deep breath.

"Kayan killed herself. And my… my… my brothers… they, they died. In a car accident. A day ago." Itami whispered quietly. She could feel tears welling in her eyes, but she held them back. Sky was silent for awhile.

"There's more, I can tell. But, somehow, I think that I won't be able to believe it." Sky murmured. Itami nodded.

"I'm in a whole mess of shit. Ask Violet or Kirai, they know most of the story. But, I'll tell you now. I might not be alive in a few days; I've managed to piss off the wrong people." Itami admitted. Sky laughed slightly. Her strange, weird laugh.

"I always figured you'd piss off the wrong people, but, you're strong. You'll get out of this mess; you've gotten out of a shit load of trouble before." Sky retorted. Itami nodded and stood.

"This time, it's either my life, or someone else's life. There's no middle ground on this one. I'm in deeper shit than I've ever been in, and I get into a lot of shit. Do me a favor, and go back to the old Sky. Josh will take you back if you do, he loves the old you. Not the new bitch. I'm heading out now… I think, I think I'm going to visit Evie. I feel like I've neglected her for awhile. And, who knows. This might just be my last goodbye." Itami muttered as she left. Sky watched her go.

Itami reached the hospital next and headed to a room on the opposite side of the hospital she was usually in. She entered the familiar room of her friend.

Evelyn was sitting in her bed watching the TV as usual when she noticed Itami. Itami silently took a seat next to the sickly girl, and they sat in silence for a few moments. Evelyn's pale eyes landed on Itami, and she took note of the depressing air around Itami. And she knew why, she had been told that Itami's brothers had died and she knew that Itami would have taken Kayan's suicide hard.

"How long?" Itami questioned quietly. Evelyn sighed and coughed slightly.

"They said that it's getting worse. That I'm probably not going to make much longer. They said, that one night, I'm just going to go." Evelyn replied quietly. Itami nodded.

"Are you afraid? Afraid to die?" Itami wondered. Evelyn shrugged.

"I am, and I'm not. I'm afraid to leave everyone I love, but, I'm happy because I'll leave this pain. And, years from now, when everyone else is dead, we'll be reunited. If that's how death works, I don't know how death works." Evelyn murmured. Itami nodded again.

"I'm in deep shit, Evie. I've pissed off the wrong people. In a few days, either I'm going to die, or I'm going to kill someone. I don't know which is going to happen, and I'm wondering if it's really worth fighting." Itami admitted. Evelyn smiled at Itami.

"You're a strong person, Itami. Even now, when I can see you're ready to give up, you're still going strong. I've always admired you; you're strong, not afraid of anything, and pretty. I've always wanted to be like you." Evelyn informed Itami. Itami gave a dry chuckle and she stood.

"I came to give you a last goodbye, not because you're dying. You'll be fine, I know it. You're a better person than me. And you're strong, you're not afraid to die and you're taking everything like I used to. But now, I don't think I can take anything else." muttered Itami as she exited the room. As Itami left the hospital, Evelyn smiled.

"You'll be fine, Itami. You're strong, and I believe in you." she whispered to herself.

Itami walked down the streets, a depressing mood about her. She moved to take a short cut through an alley, but bumped into someone. She looked up and locked eyes with someone. His eyes widened. They stared at each other for awhile. Grimly couldn't believe his eyes.

He remembered Itami as someone who wouldn't go down, someone who even against a gun would live. But now, seeing the girl that he had hated for quite a while, he didn't feel that hatred anymore. The girl before him didn't look like the Itami he remembered. She was different. Broken was a word he would describe her as.

"Got a gun this time?" Itami asked with a dry chuckle. Grimly shook his head slowly, watching the girl before him. Studying her, trying to figure out what happened. Itami noticed this.

"You don't have to worry about me for very long. I've gotten myself into some deep shit; I'm probably going to die soon. Besides, I don't have much to live for, anymore. My brothers died, Kayan killed herself, and a few people that I care for are leaving soon." Itami informed him. Grimly didn't know what to say. She started to walk past him, but he held out his arm and she looked up at him expectantly.

"I've hated you since you beat me in that fight." Grimly muttered, "You were strong. Stronger than me. And, I think that you're still stronger than me. I could shoot you, right now again. But, you'd still survive. You'd still be stronger than me." Grimly began to continue on his way.

"I have a gun, now." Itami spoke up, making Grimly pause. He turned and looked at her.

"That gun is what I'm going to use to either save my ass, and if I can't do that. Bring myself to kill someone. I'm using that gun to end everything for me." Itami said quietly before she began walking away. Grimly watched her until she left the alleyway and turned so he couldn't see her. Then he continued on his way, but his mind was still on Itami.

Itami continued down the street. At one point, she passed a girl with dyed green hair. The two had looked at each other, and Itami had recognized her as a girl from her manners class that felt so long ago. But they hadn't stopped to speak to each other.

As Itami reached her home, she grabbed the box from under the porch and headed upstairs to her room, ignoring the Akatsuki. She pushed the box under her bed and slowly sat down, looking at the time.

Itami trooped downstairs and made dinner, as usual. She ate quickly before heading upstairs and changing into her pajamas and laying down on her bed. Before she fell asleep though, she heard someone come upstairs.

"What?" Itami asked as they took a seat on her bed.

"I don't wanna leave you alone, yeah." Deidara informed her. Itami nodded before rolling onto her side to go to sleep.

All in all, the day had been depressing for it had been a day full of goodbyes.

* * *

**AN**

**So, depressing chapter.**

**Anyway, YOU ALL must FOLLOW my twitter that I just made. Because I'll probably post updates on my shit and stories and deviantart and shit on there. So, my twitter is ShadowBloodNin, since twitter was like NO. YOU CAN'T HAVE THE LAST LETTER IN YOUR NAME. YOU CAN'T PUT AN A. So yeah, once again a website hates me. Just like when I tried making a YouTube account (A horrible failure by the way)**

**Also, Wide Awake is coming to a close soon. A few chapters left. So sad.**

**And finally, BACK FROM MY TRIP :D I had fun; I went to Busch Gardens and Kings Dominion. Although I'm sad because I went last week and a YouTuber I'm a fan of is going tomorrow to Busch Gardens. And, there had been a guy with a Naruto shirt who walked past me. I almost tackled him but I didn't want to lose my dad since he had my phone and my phone is my life source when I'm on vacation since I'm a dumbass who didn't think there was wifi at the hotel so I left my computer home.**

**I think you all deserve to know I won a somewhat large Pikachu and it just fell off its perch and hit my head and I jumped and almost lost my laptop to the floor.**

**Q- So, school is coming around. Tell me your thoughts, when are you going back. Do you want to.**

**A-Nothing for me to really answer. Woo.**

**Sayonara!**


	23. The End is Near

_**Wide Awake**_

_Chapter 23_

_The End Is Near_

* * *

Nightmares are terrible things. They're dreadful, horrible things that remind me of things I don't want to remember.

The day before the comet, I had a grand total of seven hours of sleep for the previous three days. My nightmares got significantly worse each day. Deidara, who had come and started sleeping next to me, was extremely worried. As was the rest of the Akatsuki since I didn't even try to hide the slowly forming bags under my eyes.

The nightmares always consisted of my fears. I replayed my brother's car accident in my mind, even though I hadn't seen it. I saw Kayan's suicide over and over again. I see Tenshi and Akuma morphing into me, but then turn into something dark and horrifying.

The way I was coping was music and the fact that I only had another day left before everything was over. I hadn't decided what I was going to do yet. But, my choices were heavily influenced by the Akatsuki.

They didn't want me to die, not at all. So I was originally thinking that I would fight. I would kill Alice. But, then I realized something. The Akatsuki would be leaving me and there was no chance that I would see them again. Not a third time. There was about as much of a chance of that happening as me singing for the Akatsuki. Not a chance.

The Akatsuki leaving also gave me nightmares. It was truly traumatizing to watch them die repeatedly in my mind. Whether it was their canon deaths, or a death that me fucking up the storyline could cause.

I had actually sat down and thought about everything. All my conflicting thoughts, my various decisions and what I caused, and what me just being alive did. The answer I came to in the end, was that I should be the one to die. Not Alice.

But something that Tenshi and Akuma had said to me made me want to fight. And words from the Akatuski made me want to fight. So, I decided, that I was going to kill Alice. I wasn't going to just roll over and die like a weak bitch.

I was not going to die. At least not before Alice.

But my future after Alice dies… I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure what would happen. I was supposed to move back in with my parents soon a whole city away, if I kill Alice I'll have murdered someone and in this world, that's not acceptable.

Only time would tell I suppose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later in the day, I found myself at my brother's funeral. The Akatsuki (The ones who didn't look weird came) were around me like body guards, and Violet and Kirai were inside my little circle of people. I had briefly informed Violet that Jack had an almost obsessive crush with her, and Violet had broken down crying. Kirai herself was even shedding tears. But I think that I took the prize.

I wasn't crying, not on the outside. On the inside, I was flooded with tears that I would let out when I was out of the public. But on the outside, I was blank. I wasn't showing anything.

"Itami?" I turned my head to look at my mom, who was standing outside my bodyguards.

"Yeah?" I questioned as Itachi moved out of the way so my mom could get to me. She didn't say anything; instead she pulled me into a hug. I blinked, slightly shocked, but my shock didn't show.

My mom cried as she hugged me. It was weird being hugged; I wasn't used to my mom hugging me. When my mom finally let go, what felt like hours later, she looked at me with tears in her eyes. Before anything could be said though, the air suddenly got very tense. And I knew exactly why.

I turned around, shrugging my mom off me, and I turned to face my dad. We stared at each other for what also seemed like hours. Then, he spoke.

"This is your fault." he growled. My morons looked at each other, debating whether to hurt him, but I stepped out of my moron circle and walked up to my dad.

"I may have been the reason that they left the house that day, but I'm not the one who taught them how to drive like maniacs." I retorted icily. My father went to punch me, but he was so slow compared to what I was used to. I just took a step back, and the old man fell from the momentum.

"You don't scare me anymore, I'm sick of your shit." I stated, turning my back to him as he stood back up. I walked over to the Akatsuki, ignoring him as he swore and insulted me.

Everything I had been through really changed me.

When we got back, later on, I went upstairs and locked my trapdoor. Then I took out the handgun and just looked at it. Inside the gun there were six shots, meaning I could miss Alice five times.

I placed it back into the box and put it on top of my dresser before I threw myself onto my bed. I sat there for awhile before I stood and walked into my bathroom, grabbing sleeping pills. I took a few, and soon I was unconscious in sweet oblivion.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day, I woke up late in the afternoon because I had taken more pills than I should have. I exited my room after changing into a blue tank top, ripped jeans and my usual black sweatshirt. I left my hair down as I clomped downstairs. I entered the living room to find the Akatsuki discussing how they were going to be leaving later today when the comet was overhead.

I sat down next to Deidara eventually and leaned my head back, staring at the ceiling. I was deep in my thoughts for a while until Hidan snapped me out of it by throwing my phone at me.

"It's making fucking noises." he informed me. I unlocked it, seeing I had a text. The text was from an unknown number, which made me uneasy. The text that greeted me when I opened up the messages almost stopped my heart.

'We have your friend Violet. Meet us at the top of the High-rise Institution Corp. building when the comet is almost at its peak, alone.' I read. My eyes narrowed and I exited the message as Deidara looked over, sensing I was tense. I was almost shaking from anger, but I was holding it in. If the Akatsuki knew, they would come with me and miss their chance at leaving.

"What's wrong, un?" he asked, and immediately everyone's attention was on us.

"It's nothing." I dismissed, standing. Deidara stood and grabbed my arm.

"There's something, you wouldn't have tensed up if there wasn't, yeah." Deidara argued.

"You guys don't have to worry about it, by the end of tonight you guys will be gone. It doesn't concern you." I retorted, pushing by Deidara and shrugging my arm out of his grip.

"It does concern about us Itami because we care about you." Konan pointed out.

"Everything is fine, it will be fine. I don't need any help." I stated, exiting the room. I stomped upstairs again and fell into my conscious, where Tenshi and Akuma awaited me. And I bickered with them for a bit until it was sunset.

I finally left my room, only to find all the Akatsuki were gone from my living room. I checked the house before finding them in my backyard, preparing to leave.

"The comet's almost here." Sasori informed me when I approached them. I looked up in the sky to see that the comet was already a quarter of the way through the sky.

**'Are you going to go and save Violet**?'

'_Of course she is, she just needs to say her goodbyes first_.'

'Tenshi is right.' I informed them as I looked at the Akatsuki. I could feel overwhelming sadness welling in my heart from the fact they were leaving, but I didn't show it. Instead I nodded.

"When will you be leaving?" I questioned.

"As soon as the comet is overhead." Pein stated, giving a few of the members looks. Most pointedly one was shot at Deidara.

"I have something I have to do, so I'm saying goodbye now." I told them.

"Goodbyes are fucking final, bitch." Hidan snorted.

"And we will see you again." Konan added with a look of determination on her face.

"You could come back with us, yeah." Deidara suggested. I shook my head and turned around.

"I have to do something, and by the time it's finished you'll be gone. Besides, I've already fucked up your world." I stated as is started towards the house.

"We will see you again, yeah." Deidara announced, and I could feel all their eyes burning into my back.

"Goodbye." I replied, opening the door and stepping inside. I walked upstairs and grabbed the handgun from my box before exiting the house, via the front. I took my hummer and drove to the building where I had to meet Alice.

I used the stairs to get to the top floor so that I wouldn't get stuck in the elevator, if that was Alice's plan. Upon reaching the top floor the comet was just about overhead. I walked out into the middle of the roof and looked around, not finding anything alive other than me. Although, there were vents everywhere along with puddles and cans.

"So you came." I turned and looked to the source of the voice. Across the main street was another building the same height as the one I was on. Standing there was Alice along with Sasuke, Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu.

Why were they on the other building? And where was Violet?

"Aren't we going to fight? You're the one on the other building." I called back. I could feel the handle of the gun hidden in my sweatshirt pocket.

"You'd win in a hand to hand combat match. Look more closely at your surroundings, Itami." Alice retorted. I blinked and looked around. My eyes landed on the puddles and cans.

Why would there be cans up here? And it didn't rain, why were there puddles? I looked back to Alice as she grinned. I realized something. This was a set up. There was no Violet being held hostage. That was just a way of getting me here.

"Those puddles are gasoline, and those cans are filled with it. One flame and you're being blown to hell!" Alice laughed. She pulled a lighter out of her pocket and flicked it open. She lit it and pulled out a roll of tape. She taped the button down.

"We're leaving now, you have this under control." I heard Sasuke say to Alice as I watched her make sure the lighter wouldn't go out. Then the four ninjas were gone in a flash.

"Bye, Itami. It was fun." Alice called, throwing the lighter across from her roof.

And unfortunately, her throw made it across the large gap.

* * *

**AN**

**So, next chapter will be the last. Anything can happen at this point. It's just Itami and Alice now.**

**Also, I MADE A YOUTUBE. The link is on my profile (Hopefully) I only have one video up now, but in the future I hope to do videogame playthrough, minecraft videos, and animations that I've done myself. But that won't be for awhile.**

**Q-How do you want the story to end?**

**A-School. No. I got back in September. I just, I DON'T WANT TO. I have A summer homework I haven't even started yet, and I don't know the essay format since I wasn't in the Pre-AP class because I'm just unlucky.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
